From Darkness to Light
by Poisonedyoke
Summary: When a sleeping evil stirs and the only ones who notice are bound to only observe...who will be able to save Equestria? Will the Elements of Harmony be enough or will the world need a Champion? AU HIE(Human In Equestria) Revised chapters and Updates soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all rights to original MLP: FIM Characters, this is a purely nonprofit FanFiction.**

**I would like to start off by saying that MLP takes great measure to show our little ones that no matter what dangers and challenges that are thrown at us we can always find help in our friends. This being my first fiction with MLP I'd like plenty of PMs and reviews. I write to please and any constructive criticism is welcome, thank you.**

Chapter one: Earth and Sky

When Creation began, when Time and Space began, there was Earth and Sky.

Earth in his hands alone held all living things, gave them homes, food, life and love. Sky, one who rose and set the Sun and Moon and gave all living things beautiful days and nights that lifted the soul and let the mind soar. From on high did she watch as Earth nurtured life, protecting them, providing for them. From bellow Earth had his breath stolen with every setting sun and rising moon, Skys beauty was out casted by her love of dreams.

Space and Time held no affection for either, for they could not love like two beings so close to the wonder of life that they would not allow Sky to join with Earth, they held her prisoner in their icy grips, just as they locked Earth away in his very body. Until twilight.

When both Sun and Moon shared the open spaces of Sky did she break free of Space and Time and before they could stop her she dove into Earth. With a mighty heave she pulled him from his prison, his body and broke his chains. So much power such an act called for that Sky found it impossible to return to the void with Earth so they may be together in the heavens.

This was Space and Times final punishment to Sky, for breaking her vow to watch over Sun and Moon from on high, she would be forever bound to Earth, shapeless, nothing but soul energy in purity.

Earth, spirit himself but not powerless fashioned a body for Sky, that of a pony, one of her favorite creatures of Earth. When her soul entered the clay sculpture it cracked, and shattered, and before Earth stood the first unicorn. With access to magic once more, focusing her soul energy Sky once again rose and set the celestial bodies.

Earth created another clay pony for himself so the two may be with one another both physically and spiritually. As the clay fell Earth found himself in the body of a normal pony, only to find that his magic, his soul energy was transformed into something that could carve the ground and plant life. With his soul he shaped and changed pony kind. Soon the land was full of pegasi and unicorns, there was life, love, and finally Earth and Sky made home on an island.

Not just any island, but one fashioned by Earth and enchanted by Sky to float above the ground, miles in the air, so close to the heavens. So close, so very close, and so very, very far.

Sky soon gave birth to a filly, this filly with her white coat and multihued mane seemed to float in the Suns light. When Sky rose the Sun this young foal would be awaken and instantly start giggling as she was doused in the warmth of the Sun. One night, after her second child was thrashing around inside her Sky did not awake for the rising of the sun. And yet did she find herself in the Suns light, being warmed.

Standing not far away, was her first born, lifted by the Sun's rays, spinning gracefully the foal was set down to face her mother. When she was born she wore no horn on her head, nor had she been graced with wings on her back, but here she was standing before Sky with horn alight and wings spread. Celestia of Sky and Earth became the first Alicorn, Alicorn of the Sun. The Suns champion, as further proof upon both flanks sat the Suns eternal emblem.

When Celestia was a foal of five winters her sister was born. Under the light of a new moon, with no stars in the heavens, Lunista of Sky and Earth was born. With her first wails, her first breaths of the world the Moon suddenly shone in its fullest. When Lunista opened her eyes an explosion filled the night with more stars than even Space and Time could count, for they tried. Unlike her sister, Lunista, Daughter of Moon, was Alicorn at birth. The Moon had her champion, just as the Sun, and upon her flanks stood a thumbnail moon on a blackened background.

Lunista was all her sister was not, where Celestia was bright as the midday sky, Lunista was as darkly beautiful as a deep night, her mane and tail deep blue with the stars twinkling inside. A perfect mirror of her star filled nights.

Earth, saw that his time was ending, that he and Sky were no longer needed in this creation. For the ground was nurtured and protected by the ponies of the Earth. The sky was cared for and maintained by the ponies of Sky. The Alicorns of Sun and Moon, now over seventy winters old, obviously they had gained their parents immortality, rose and set the celestial bodies.

With one stomp of his hoof Earth raised a mighty city from the ground, in the center of this city on the edge of a mountain stood a large castle. He named this the city and castle of Canterlot. Earth and Sky stood on the tallest balcony and proclaimed that this land, that Equestria was now under the loving rule of their two children, and that they were leaving.

The two Alicorn sisters were shocked as their mother and father stepped back and turned to them. With a sudden light Space and Time appeared before the family, nothing but soul energy floating before them. With Space focusing on Earth and Sky and Time watching the sisters they spoke as one.

They proclaimed that though Earth and Sky had turned against them, that they have watched them live their lives here. And seeing as their roles were no longer needed offered them their rightful place in the heavens. If they left with them, they could never return to this Creation, cursed to be observers such as themselves, Space and Time. With tears in their eyes and love in their hearts Earth and Sky bade farewell to their beloved daughters.

In a flash of light, Earth and Sky were gone. Their bodies of clay shattered, turning to dust, while their souls found their place amongst the stars. After nearly two hundred winters, Earth and Sky were home.

Many winters pass, Celestia and Lunista seasoned rulers of Equestria find themselves in the brace of war.

The great Draconic war.

After many bloody battles, much of their land is in ruins, many ponies lay still in pools of their comrades blood. Taking to the last battle the sisters over power and seal in stone the last Draconic, their power granted by six relics found in a part of their world that was unknown, unexplored, but never understood.

With their forces decimated the sisters started to rebuild. Thinking it best to gather resources from outlying lands Lunista gathered her Midnight Guard, her personal warriors and readied them for their expansion. In her way stood Celestia, and her warriors of the Sun, they greatly outnumbered Lunista and her warriors, and under pressure Lunista was forced to stay and rebuild without the much needed resources. Celestia no longer listened to her younger sibling. Equals no more.

In her heart did crawl, the ever waiting, ever patient darkness, Lunista of the Darkened Moon rose as The Nightmare Moon.

War savaged the land once again.

The War of The Two Sisters lasted but a short time, and yet it seemed to cause more bloodshed than even the Draconic war. With a last ditch effort on Celestias part the Relics of Peace were used against one of the only two creatures that could wield them, and as such Nightmare Moon was banished. Imprisoned on her beloved Moon.

To stone did turn the Relics of Peace, inscribed on these stone orbs was not their name though, at that moment the Relics became the Elements, the Elements of Harmony. Never again to be used by Celestia or Lunista.

Celestia, now alone, ruled over Equestria, she alone like her mother rose and set Sun and Moon. With every Moon Celestia would stare, and back down would stare Nightmare Moon. With sorrow and self-hate in her heart Celestia never forgave herself. She knew now what she had done, the trust she shattered, for ever more Celestia never slept peacefully, haunted by her sisters screams and cries for her.

All the while Earth and Sky, never to help, never to interfere wept as they watched their most beloved daughters writhe in anguish. Through their tears they saw a great darkness rear its ugly head, darkness older than Space and Time. Celestia and Lunista were blind to the stirrings, Space, Time, Earth, and Sky bound not to interfere, watched in horror as this….nameless evil set its sights on Creation itself.

Space and Time found a small chance, _THEY _could not interfere but a Champion could!

A champion that was not of _THIS _Creation, so with a joint spell, Space, Time, Earth, and Sky began searching alternate Creations for one who could hopefully contain all six Elements of Harmony. The only chance any of the Creations had of survival.

Earth and Sky found their Champion of Harmony in the form of a human man, not even seventeen winters old. Space and Time were skeptical but the signs were there. This man, this child, showed more love and tolerance than even they could expect from a race so young and violent.

Champion of Harmony?

Only Time could tell.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya'll still with me? I hope so, I love to hear from you out there, tell me how I'm doing and help me keep track so we can see this through together. **

**Disclaimer: Purely fan made, all characters and original story rights of MLP: FIM belong to Hasbro.**

Chapter Two: Talking Ponies, Sure why not?

"AWE COME ON!" I scream into my mouth piece of my computer head set.

I watch in frustration as my level thirty three mage was vanquished by a level thirty two rouge. "That's the game Stiles!" came the eager voice of my opponent and long friend, from his line.

I rage quit almost breaking my computer and get up for the fridge. It was well past midnight and with murder on my mind I started making myself dinner. I had let time slip, thirty minutes I had said, thirty minutes had turned to an hour, an hour to two….three….four…..five…

I bit into my burger placing my ear buds in, maybe that's why I didn't hear the shimmer of sound that comes with any form of magic; and also why I nearly choked when instead of my kitchen I was faced with a dark and empty void. With nothing else to do I continued to eat my sandwich for it may very well be the last good thing I'll ever taste.

A sudden laughter filled the emptiness, so loud and deep that I felt more than heard it, pulling the headphones out I look around finding nothing, no light and definitely nobody that could have made that laugh. "Hello?" I call helpfully into the dark.

"Hello." I turned and nearly ran smack into a horse.

No not a horse a very large pony, one about six inches taller than my six-five. "Whoa boy" I said reaching my hand out to touch him, only to fall flat on my ass.

"You don't touch somepony without their permission you hairless ape" the pony said.

"…" I stare blankly at this pony as it offers me a….hoof, I take it only to cringe when instead of a hard hoof but a soft pliable…thing gripped me slightly and hauled me up.

"Nice to meet you in person Stiles, I'm Earth and this is my life mate, Sky" He said introducing a smaller pony that had walked in from the darkness.

She was much smaller than Earth, the top of her head only reached my chin "…..My pleasure?" I return with a grimacing smile.

"There, told you he wouldn't 'freak out' as this race likes to say" said Earth, oh boy was he wrong but I wasn't going to say anything, "I knew he was the one"

Sky smiled and rolled her eyes; "Yes darling, you are always right" she looked at me and shook her head slightly, I laughed, they seemed nice enough.

"Um….if you don't mind….I'm the one for what?" I say pinching my arm hard enough to bruise, not a dream, maybe I'm dead.

"No you are not dreaming, and nor are you dead, you are….in a pocket of Space and Time, outside your world, and not in ours" Sky said pacing around me, she planted me squarely between her and Earth.

But I had not said anything….did she just smirk at me?

Earth must have noticed that I saw what she was doing and chuckled, "Not an idiot this one, he knows what you just did, but he did not see the others, he isn't the best but he'll improve"

I spin around noticing that two orbs of light were floating with me between them as well, "Okay this went from pleasant to concerning… can I go home now?"

"Sorry but no, I'm afraid that now that you are here there is no going back, for I sense your potential and that has sealed your fate you naïve creature of this barren Creation" came a voice from one of the orbs, I seemed to hear it before the vibrations in the air reached my ear, a time distortion I assumed.

Guess all those physics classes might have been useful for something…not really given where I am.

Laughing nervously I hold up my hands, then thinking about it I stuffed the last two bites in my mouth, "So because of who I am you will be doing what to me?" I'd already given the idea of running away up; I mean look….where in the hell was I going to go?

"Not because of who you are but because of who you will _become_ we are taking you with us, to a place that needs you more than you are needed here" This voice came from _EVERYWHERE_, I could only stare at the remaining orb of light.

"space and time…." I whisper to myself

"What was that human?" Earth said smirking.

"Space" I said pointing to one orb, "And Time" I said pointing to the other, "A pocket of Space and Time you said…." I shake my head in disbelief, "This is so unreal it's not even worth thinking about, bye" useless or not I was going to try to run.

No matter how much I moved I didn't leave the center of them, they just seemed to shift along the darkness, always spaced equally away from me. Out of breath I sit down heavily, "Okay….I figured that was pointless"

"Then why try?" asked Time, he saw that logically it wouldn't work so why bother?

"I speculated, I didn't know, so instead of just believing it to be and giving up I had to try" I shrugged taking a deep breath, "My granddad told me that if you know you can you will, if you believe you can't you won't, so unless you want to die keep trying, for to stop is to die"

"You have made a good choice Earth" Space said, "He just might pull this off"

"Can you at least tell me what you want from me?" I ask getting up

"We need your help to save our world, we are bound by oath to never interfere with our Creation, but an evil has awakened that must be stopped and even our strongest warriors will not be enough" Time said, "We need a champion to combat this enemy for we cannot"

"Why should I care what happens to your world?" I ask, they pulled me from my life, I mean for God's sake I have animals to look after, "Why should I care if your world faces destruction, it does not touch mine"

I do care, even though it's not my home it is home to somebody, to somebodies, I would help but I was ticked, they could have just asked ya know? But I did get the rise out of Earth I was expecting.

"WHAT!" he yelled stomping forward making the darkness boom, though he never got closer, I guess the same principals applied for him that applied to me, interesting. He stopped and slammed his front legs down causing a massive quake to knock me down, "HOW DARE YOU CONDEM OUR HOME TO THIS FATE!"

"Calm down love" Sky said, "He did not mean it, he is frustrated, he has just been….kidnapped from his home, his life, his world by creatures he did not believe in, he will be forever the only of his kind in our world he knows this and yet he willingly goes with us, don't you?" she asked looking at me smiling like a mother would to a child she knew too well to be fooled by his antics.

"it is my curse" I whisper as I silently say goodbye to my friends and family, "I love you all" I stand up and at my tallest I turn towards Sky, "Yes I will help, you need only tell me what I must do" I'm so afraid, so very afraid. What have I just condemned myself to….what awaits me beyond the void.

"Close your eyes and don't stop, to stop is to die" Sky says solemnly.

Suddenly light blasts from behind my eyes, I see a white orb surrounded by darkness, and slowly three…auras make their way toward the pure orb, staining it, Blue, Red, and Green. As soon as the first of the auras touch what could only be my soul, my essence I buckled. It feels like I was cast into the center of the sun itself. I was burning. So much burning.

"Is this hell?" I think as I shout out in pain, never opening my eyes I watch as my soul is split evenly into three, as it separates something darts into the center and suddenly I grow cold.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU CANNOT BE HERE IT IS FORBIDDEN!" Space and Time shout together their blue aura quivering with rage.

"It is not forbidden, I have a stake in this battle too you old coots" and with a sickening pull I watch as a sliver of each piece of my soul is pulled together and stained purple. Whoever it was vanished from my consciousness as suddenly as he appeared.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, what now?" Space asked frustrated as I feel his massive soul withdraw from me.

"Just because we didn't plan for it doesn't mean it wasn't supposed to happen" Time says, I only now realize that Time is a she, her aura to much alike to Skys as she and Earth withdraw as well.

"We will block the memory till the time is right, then we will let him be learned in the…." Sky was saying but I lost it before I could catch anything else.

I was no longer in that pocket of Space and Time; I was on a precipice a strong wind blowing from all sides. I kept my balance for about as long as it took to breath and then I was thrown over and with a torn cry I fell through darkness and into light.

**Please R&amp;R and have a little R&amp;R till the next chapter, and that will be…well I'm not too sure yet hehe ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, imminent time skip ahead**

**Disclaimer: Characters and original story are all owned by Hasbro**

Chapter three: Sentenced to Six years of maximum security training by two ponies and two balls of energy….great

Sweat permeated my cotton shirt and leather armor as the sun beat down upon me. I sit here, atop what could only be a small castle in the middle of a jungle meditating on a difficult transportation spell. It was so damn muggy here, the air so thick you could barely breathe, and so heavy that even standing was a chore. But it was filled with magic, filled to the brim; you could hear it in the air.

Let tell you how difficult it is to try and concentrate when you have four entities floating around in your head making comments about your memories. Gawfing as they watched threw your eyes heard what you thought and experienced your emotions. Space and Time, two beings that never had the chance to experience _living_ enjoyed it the most, so I didn't mind that much. But when you have a male earth pony laughing at your awkward advances on the girls you liked, it got annoying. Fast.

One month of my six year training had gone by, and thanks to the-ever-present-in-my-head-Space-and-Time I was good enough in Order Magic that I was able to take the cotton field next to this castle and turn it into many articles of magically fitted clothing. And take the skin of my felled dinners and create a thickly padded armor for my chest, arms and legs.

They had no problem with my eating meat, though it seemed that most animals had a meager amount of intelligence, I still ate well. I'm not cold; I just know that the natural order applies. I needed the meat and by the sickly size of the creatures they needed less competition. Did I feel bad, yes I did, immensely sometimes I'd almost lose my appetite as I remembered the all too human fear in their eyes, almost. Call me cold, heartless, but meat was meat and by the calories I was burning I needed the extra burst of protein.

My boots, crafted from the finest leather my magic could make with steel lining the toes. I found old rusty steel arms, swords and axes in a small armory and I was able to imbue the metals with a cleansing spell and rid them of impurities. Along with my fashionable boots I was able to scrounge enough metal for a small bastard sword. Thanks to nightly dream training sessions with a humanized Earth I was quiet proficient with it. Though I did awake with mighty migraines every morning…..bastard.

Earth also taught me Wild Magic, the ability to unsure growth and rejuvenation. He showed me how to channel my energy into strength and stamina, how to control the ground, how to shape and form it to my whim. It was quite awesome if ya think about it. I think Wild Magic or Nature Magic as I liked to call it was amazing, being able to take the natural things around you and help them grow and thrive in the way _you want_.

Sky, because of the way she broke free of Space and Time, had discovered Chaos Magic, magic that took all things we believe we knew about the world and turned them on their head. I mean for God's sake I was able to charge my phone using the electricity in the air thanks to Chaos Magic. Not to mention that because of it I now have a very comfortable bed and shower system and a room with A/C. For some reason or another I couldn't conjure any type of modern weapons though, no guns basically. I could make as many medieval weapons as I wanted from my soul energy, just not modern ones, I could live with that.

Space had a neat little gift for me to learn, how to spindle the energy around me. He said that energy is infinite, the soul limited, but if you spindle the unfocused and limitless energy around me constantly, my soul would expand and the longer I could hold a spell and the more I could do before becoming tired. I learned how to spindle energy in my sleep; this made Space laugh because he never thought of that. So while I slept my soul spindled energy.

After nearly four and a half years I could maintain even the most difficult spells almost as long as Sky could, I could maintain a dragon fire spell for nearly a week straight without breaking a sweat, I never was patient enough to see just how long I could keep it up but let's just say when I stopped the ground had turned to magma…..oops. I also found that when my soul energy was running low that spindling the residue energy from spells that was still in the air restored a more than meager amount of my power, this discovery pleased them immensely because it meant I could go just a little bit longer each day. Fucking fantastic.

At this point I had mastered all but one of my magics, Chaos Magic. I could create just about anything in my imagination, but I couldn't seem to get them to go back…..I just didn't know how to turn physical things back into energy. Sky said it was the same principal of teleportation, only simpler, maybe that's why I couldn't do it I was over thinking it. Taking a slow breath I see the molecules of the botched summoning's, a crooked chair, half a sword, broken CD player, all remnants of my early Chaos attempts. I excited the molecules till they were vibrating apart and _poof_ they were gone.

I had done it, in four short years I had mastered all types of magic…..now what?

"You have only mastered three, now all of your attention can be focused on the last, and possibly the most dangerous" Sky said, I could hear the….disgust in her voice, the contempt.

Apparently I was made unaware of my ability of this new magic and I didn't like that…..

"You absolute fucking assholes!" I say aloud, "You fucking two faced bastards didn't tell me I had another type of magic, forget the whole 'It was all for your own good' bullshit, I can feel your fear and hate of this magic, it wasn't for my good or Creations good, it was to serve yourselves" I mentally turn my back on them and physically pace around my room.

I could feel Time nodding, "Yes we were afraid that this magic would consume you, it's what it does, consumes you till you are but a shell of yourself, we _were_ afraid of it, and for you" Time usually only spoke on occasion, I had barley herd from her since getting here. "Please understand we could not allow that to happen"

Shaking my head I throw my hands up "I sacrifice everything for you and this damned world, my life, my dreams, my family, you could at least be honest with me" I focus back on the four, their auras dimmed in shame, "I would have never tinkered with something you deem dangerous enough to warrant even your caution, I trusted you completely, and this is what happens"

The reason I was so upset was because they had hidden a part of my soul from me, _MY_ soul. The very basic and primeval part of my existence, a part of me that I should have known and nurtured. But I had two more years to make up for it.

"It's whatever, so who will teach me this….Dark Magic?" I say summoning the name from somewhere in my mind.

"I will" came a stranger's voice, it was in the same shape as Space and Time, only it was a black orb, "Finally we meet, my name is Void, bringer of fear and death, or like you say Dark Magic incarnate" its voice was….oily and smooth. Kinda like a politician.

I mentally build walls that I had discovered I could do a while ago, they kept all parts of my soul and inner thoughts to myself and if needed offered a nigh impenetrable defense. "Just so you know, I will learn from you, but I doubt trust will come quickly Oh bringer of Fear and Death" I know these types, they try to use you, mold you into what _THEY_ want. I'm not blind, this thing was extremely dangerous.

"I'm hurt!" Said Void as it shimmered from my mind and into the physical world, I open my eyes to a posh looking gentleman in formal attire and a deep green over coat and cane, "Not really I understand, though I want nothing more than your willing subjugation….I mean participation" he smiled at his own little joke.

I smirked, I might like him after all, "So you can appear before me but they cannot" I motioned in the air meaning Sky, Earth, and Space and Time.

"Oh those silly fools made a vow of Observation, to always watch but never interfere" it waved its hand dismissively, "Such a dull way to go about eternity, I rather like messing with the world, keeps things interesting"

I laughed as I heard the others grumbling, apparently they didn't think it was interesting, "Well whatever you did left a lasting impression on them, anyway so what's up to bat first?"

Without so much as a howdy doo Voids eyes began to glow a sickly green, when purple smoke leaked from his eyes, "The first lesion is _FEAR!" _he said before tossing a glowing green orb of energy at me, without much resistance it struck home sending me into my worst nightmare.

I was alone, so alone. I had no one, no friends, no love, no home. I would be happier dead, "Awe how sad" came a posh voice, "The big bad Champion being afraid of being alone, as sickening as it is to admit, fear is so easy to squash" As I lay there frozen in fear Void steps from the darkness, somebody came for me!

I scramble towards it and almost curl around its legs trembling, "Pish posh young one, all of our fears are just that, nothing but our imagination, if you can break yours, you can use it against anybody" disappearing from my grasp it vanishes and I cry out alone again.

"You are not alone" Came Skys voice, I look around not seeing anyone, "We're friends right?" she asked and I nodded her and I had become close friends since me coming here, "Then you will never be truly alone will you?" I shake my head…I can move!

To stop is to die.

MOVE!

To stop is to die.

MOVE DAMN YOU!

To stop is to die.

"MOVE!" I scream and suddenly I'm back in my room with Void clapping slowly, breathing hard I sit down on my bed and let a broken sob escape, "You ever do that to me again and I won't care if you _are_ a god, I will kill you" I say not looking at Void.

"Very, very, good my young student, turn that fear against me, use it to fuel your hate of everything that wants to harm you, show them what it means to fear absolutely" Void said I could hear its grin getting larger and larger, "Now you know Fear" stalking over to me it lifts my head by my hair and I finally see its eyes, red and goat like staring back at me, "Use it" Dropping my head it sits down next to me.

"Other than that its easy peasy, take the darkness that is always lurking in even the truest of hearts and use it, use it like you would your sword, use it to destroy" it pats my shoulder gently and as I turn to it I see that its eyes are no longer fiery , "Never let the darkness take hold of you though, use it like a poisoned dart, point it at your enemies not yourself for it is fickle and will attack anything and everything, give it direction and you control it, let it run free and it controls you"

After that small show of affection Void never got close enough to touch me, but for two years I was hounded by The Bringer of Fear and Death. I became most proficient at Dark Magic; soon I could summon shadows to do my biding, Fake Life Curse, as Void had aptly named it. Soulless creatures with no will of their own, they could really clean though….some even seemed…happy to have something mundane to do. Everything was a curse, no spells, just curses, Jinx Curse, Death Curse, Reanimation Curse, and oh my personal favorite, the Make Your Enemy Explode Curse or as I called it the IED (Improvised Explosive Device if ya'll didn't know) Curse….

I decided I didn't like Dark Magic; it had its uses for spying and such but other than that it was strictly combat magic. Useful in everything war like but not polite for company. I didn't even like the Fake Life Curse, I didn't use it unless absolutely necessary, like say when Earth got done beating me into a pulp in my mind and I couldn't move physically the next day. Yeah that happened a lot….

Finally Void stopped showing up, at one point in my mind I heard him saying something about me to Space and Time but other than that it was gone….I guess it taught me all it wanted….I felt there was more to learn but that Void wasn't going to just show me the secrets of Darkness while his enemies were close at hand watching.

I understood the feeling…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again hope you've been enjoying the story so far, please R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro is sole owner and proprietor of the Original MLP: FIM characters and story.**

Chapter four: Technicolor donkeys all look alike to me

Finally my six year penance was up, I'd lost all sense of time but I knew when it was, how did I know? Well two things, one I could feel the spell that kept me in this section of forest and others out lift, I started being able to feel magic, Time had said it was because I was so sensitive to all magic that even the slightest spell in a hundred yards I could feel. And Second I was woken out of dead sleep by Earth yelling inside my head.

"Wake up you damned hairless ape!" He seemed….agitated and excited at the same time, "Our Daughter of The Darkened Moon comes!"

"….L….Lunista right?" I yawn getting up and stretching, "She was….banished to the moon by….Cel….something" I started to dress in my normal clothes and armor, "Celestia" I said as I belted my sword.

"Yes, she comes, what happens next Stiles, you will not interfere, you will not but observe till we say understood?" Sky said seriously, when she talks like that she means business, "Cast a non-detection charm on yourself and do not, DO NOT interfere, what will happen must happen understand?"

I physically bow, "Yes my queen" I started saying that so they understood that I would follow their exact orders and nothing more, it simplified a lot of things. I like to be a smart ass most days but I also knew when to stop. I'm a guy….what do ya expect?

I feel a powerful teleportation spell begin in the entry way and end at the astronomy tower, using my very own type of teleporting, I use my chaos alongside the order, the order teleports me while the chaos shuts off the noise magic makes when used. So there was no sound as I found myself behind a tall mare, she might be as tall as Sky.

I could feel the Darkness pouring off of her soul, "This is what happens when Darkness finds a foothold in your soul" came voids whispered voice.

"Mmm-hmm" I say mentally, I watched as a small lavender pony stood shakily, I saw the fear in her heart, but the determination in her soul, with barley a shake of her mane she charged at the towering mare. "Brave this one….I like her already" I say, again in my mind.

And apparently not stupid either, for as Nightmare Moon ran at her, the little ones horn rang with what was obviously a teleportation spell and Nightmare Moon found herself running at nothing. The lavender mare was crouched at five orbs I had failed to notice next to me. I was so close to her I could hear her mumbling.

"come on….come on…work damn you" as she concentrated her magic on the relics, a small spark jumped from her horn to the first of the orbs before Nightmare Moon appeared in front of her and sent the small filly flying. She would have landed harshly but I sent a silent shadow to cushion her fall just a tad bit, nobody noticed but Earth started blustering in my mind.

"We told you…" I mentally shut them out, I know what they said but damn it I won't let anybody get hurt if I could help it…

"You little FOAL!" Nightmare Moon yelled her voice that of an experienced ruler, "You think you could use the Relics of Peace against me again?!" She stomped the orbs to shards, "NOW THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOR EVER!"

"TWILIGHT!" multiple voices called, I saw five other ponies rush up the stairs and at the site of…..Twilight, they ran to her aid.

"It should've worked" she cried to them, "The Elements of Harmony are still dormant"

"So what is it?" I asked Sky, I could hear Earth mumbling about disrespect, "Elements of Harmony or Relics of Peace?"

"Both, before being used against Lunista they were known as the Relics, but something changed and inscribed on the orbs was the name, Elements of Harmony" Sky said watching through my eyes, longing to hold her baby once more.

Twilight gasped, then started to smile, she turned to Nightmare Moon with a triumphant grin, "You think you destroyed them, they are not what you remember, they are relics no more, they have long since left those useless stone orbs" She turned to her friends, "They freed their spirits to be used by the _rightfully_ few who could use them as they should!"

"You know not what you speak foal!" Nightmare Moon said, though her eyes betrayed her.

"Yes I do, in my moment of need Applejack comforted me with the simple truth, she was Honest with me, Fluttershy in the face of danger showed Kindness to a great beast and we passed safely" As she was talking she was pointing with her hoof to each of her friends….convenient, "In the face of nightmarish apparitions Pinkie Pie found reason to laugh, dispelling the figments of our imagination, at great personal cost Rarity gave solace to a distraught sea serpent" She finally points to the last pony, a cyan one with wings, "And Rainbow Dash, she did not falter at the temptation of joining league of fliers though it is her dream, she showed how Loyal she is to her friends"

I sigh internally…I hate long heartfelt speeches, I really do. Get to the fucking point already!

"When these five elements come together they unlock the last, the Element of Magic!" at this shards from the crushed orbs floated up and towards the fillies, taking form as the same images of their cutie marks, a crown settled upon Twilights head and when she opened her glowing white eyes a powerful rainbow beam arced its way up and down toward Nightmare Moon.

And with one last outcry Nightmare Moon was engulfed in blinding white light, "GO TO HER NOW!" Sky and Earth screamed at me, I could understand why, I had felt the moment the energy struck it had ripped off Lunistas aura, her soul was now dissipating she would die…soon.

I was at her side, the non-detection spell falling as I knelt beside her. Her breath was so shallow I could barely see the rise and fall of her chest, "Damn….this might be close"

"What are you doing near my sister creature!" I looked up to see Celestia, outlined by the rising sun, "Get away from her now!"

"Shut your sun kissing face and back down a moment your _highness_" I spit at Celestia, I didn't mean to bark at her but I needed to concentrate.

The fastest way for my aura to shield her soul would be to introduce it into her stomach, that's where the soul physically sits metaphorically, unfortunately that meant a kiss of life to a horse…er…pony. "Oh my sweet lord why me, I mean I have nothing against ponies but….why me?"

I quickly gather my aura into my mouth as I feel her heart flutter; I put her head in my lap, once my aura was spilling from the corners of my mouth I purified it so it was soul aura not tainted by any one type of magic. It had to be that way so that her soul would accept it, I bent my head and sealed my mouth around Lunistas lips.

I don't know what surprised me more, the human feel of her lips or the searing agony that was her soul. One or the other made me gasp. I'd like to convince myself it was the searing soul agony…but I'm not too sure.

Celestia and company were….less than pleased to say the least, though it was only Celestia that attacked me. I nearly laughed at the pitiful attempt to hurt me. Her blast of energy dissipated as I caught it with my bare hand and crushed it in a fist. I let my aura coat the same hand, my aura is a deep forest green no matter what magic I use, this time it was my Wild magic. I used it to bind Celestia to the floor with thigh thick vines, I noticed Celestia trying to use her magic and with a flick of Chaos I removed her horn from her head, sealing her magic.

With a cry of shock and dismay I looked up to see the Elements of Harmony in utter shock at a now hornless Celestia that was thrashing about uselessly against her binds. I have a small private smile as I hear Earth grumbling about going too far and Sky laughing her ass off. Space and Time were amused I could tell. Celestias horn appeared in my hand, I was surprised at the size and how light it was though it was hollow, if she were to stab someone with it it'd go right through your chest without a hitch.

As the last of the pure soul aura settled around Lunistas soul I felt a shudder run through her as she relaxed in my arms. I slowly let her down to the floor, her eyes were open and I couldn't help at how much like a night sky they looked. I smiled blushing furiously, "N-nice to meet you Miss Lunista of Sky and Earth"

At the mention of their parents both Princesses seemed to jerk, "How do you know our mother and fathers names?" Celestia asked from her bound position on the floor….still trying to get up.

Standing up I notice that Lunista is barely to my chest, looking over I see that Twilight and her friends might reach my stomach or chest at the top of their heads. I feel out of place already in the physical company of ponies…great. I walk over to Celestia who stopped struggling as I approached her.

"Listen, I wasn't trying to…take advantage of Lunista, her soul was fading and to keep her from dying I had to immediately stabilized her" I glance at Lunista and blush lightly, "No disrespect, Princess Lunista"

"Please address us as Luna, Lunista is rather….old for this time we believe" Luna said not meeting my eye, she wouldn't look up to her sister either.

I bow slightly before taping the vines holding Celestia down with her horn, "I apologize about…your horn, but it was a dire situation, I hope you understand" as she got up I placed her horn on her head and bonded it back in place.

Shaking her head back and forth Celestia started laughing, "It is no trouble…I over reacted and I must be the one to apologize, it's just been so long since I've seen my sister" she looked down and smiled at her sister, "Sister…I can never make my wrongs to you better, but shall we rule together…again little sister?"

"Of course Celestia" She looked up to her sister and smiled tearfully, "We have missed you so!" she cried leaning into Celestia in what could be the equivalent of a hug.

I'm no softy, but I was touched at their reunion…but again I'm not very patient with sappy stuff either, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to pack my room, I think I might need to crash at one of your places for the time being" I said looking at the six elements, "Any one got a broom closest I could rent?"

"Broom closet sugar cube?" Applejack said, "You mean a barn, ah….no offense"

Rainbow Dash was laughing her ass off as the others just chuckled lightly not looking at me, I smirked and started walking away, "Hay don't go I'm sorry!" Applejack yelled.

"I'm just going to get my room" I said, I could hear them, their little hoofs clopping behind me, so cute.

"I think you meant your stuff right?" Twilight said coming up to my side as we descended the stair case, we'd cut through a couple of empty rooms and a void the long way through the entry hall.

"No I said what I meant" I grin as she scrunched her face at my wording, I like people like this. They're fun.

Half way down I saw Fluttershy fly overhead and floated down in front of me smiling and blushing heavily, "H-hi….I'm Fluttershy w-what's your name?" she was very good at flying backward I was surprised she could keep up a continuous spiral without bumping in to the walls.

"My name's Stiles" I said smiling, "Though you seem to have question on your face and I bet it has to do with you not knowing what sort of creature I am right?" I rubbed the back of my neck, I didn't like being the center of attention….usually.

"Oh that is correct " her wings fluttered nervously, "So what are you?"

"I'm a creature called a human from a different…reality" I say, I hear many of the company ooh and ahh, "Time, Space, Earth, and Sky, the four original beings of this reality found me in my home world and brought me here"

"Why ever so darling, don't you have friends and family where you're from?" Rarity interjected from behind me as we reach the end of the stairs.

Taking a quick left and opened a door heading through a dirty room causing Rarity to squeak at the dust, "Well I never really knew my family, I was an orphan and my adoptive parents died a few years back" They all made sad noises and Twilight bumbed against my side…I guess it was supposed to be comforting?

"As far as friends I only have a few people I don't mind hanging around, no girlfriend so I didn't leave much behind but my goldfish and parakeet" I finish as we rounded the last corridor and reached my room.

"That's so lonely, how can someone go through life with virtually no one?" Twilight said, when I looked at her she had her ears flat against her head and she looked down trodden.

"You just learn to not mind being alone" I said as I opened my door.

**I believe I'll leave it off here for now, hope to see your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you've notice my updates will be periodical, the reason being is that I have no internet at home and must go to the library to upload chapters. I will have multiple chapters uploaded at a time to compensate. Sorry guys and girls.**

**Disclaimer: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro.**

Chapter five: First Impressions are a drag

As I opened my door I had to hold my hand out to keep Twilight from going in, "Excuse me Twilight I must pack my room"

"But…But!" She keeps trying to duck under my hand, "What is all that….what's that thing on the wall?" she was pointing at my TV and movies, if I know how it works I can make it from my Chaos Magic…cool huh? Running a repair shop came in use after all.

"You'll get a chance just wait" Stepping back and nearly dragging Twilight with me I raise my finger and trace the doorjamb from the top right down and around till I come back to the top right. I then hook my finger _behind_ the room itself and fold it down like a piece of paper in half, then half again and so on till it could fit in my back pocket. "There"

I turned to the group with pure conundrum etched into their faces…even the princesses who I didn't know had followed, "What?" it was a stupid thing to say but then again they were never personal students of Space.

"How?" was all Twilight said I don't think she was one to be dumbfounded easily.

"Well as Space has said all things are relative, especially space, time and distance, you saw it as a room, I saw it as a canvas, a drawing, thus it became one and I folded the space that once was three dimensional turned two, when I am ready I will place the drawing on a wall or doorjamb and see it as a three dimensional room and it will be again" I say squeezing past her, "Any more questions dear Twilight?"

"A few" she says before taking a deep breath.

I came to regret ever asking, she went on and on and on till we were almost back to her village, a place called Ponyville. How…quaint. I let the mares proceed me as we entered for I had never been allowed to venture forth till now; it was a cute little place off of the map. Even for it being so early there was little traffic and it seemed like it was lazy, in a good way. A wake up slowly and take time to smell the rose's way.

We were approaching Twilights house which was this awesome friggin tree house, it was amazing, I always loved tree houses. It got better when the inside was revealed to be a giant library, I was taught their almost cuneiform language while I was training.

"What good is an unread muscle head?" had been Sky's reasoning behind teaching me.

Though the one thing they forgot to teach me…that might have saved an aching jaw? Public edict. For as I passed by Applejack I had accidently patted her lower back, I meant it as a thanks for holding the door for me, even though I had to stoop to pass through. But apparently it meant something a whole lot different to them….

"YOU PERVERT!" was all the warning I was given before I found myself on the receiving end of Applejacks back hooves.

Laying there on the floor wondering what exactly I had done I heard Space and Time in my head, laughing their incorporeal asses off, I could have killed them. I could have killed them and not felt bad in the morning. I think all five of them had purposely not told me how to act around ponies.

"WHY THE HAY WOULD YOU THINK I'M THAT TYPE OF MARE YOU BUCKHEAD!" Applejack said glaring down at me.

"What did I do again?" I asked slowly sitting up, afraid to offend someone else, I saw that Fluttershy had fled from the room and was just now looking around the corner. Twilight was blushing but everyone else was having a jolly good time on my behalf. Rainbow Dash the most I believe, who was laughing so hard she was turning red in the face. The only other one not laughing was Luna who was looking at the floor, even so I could see the crimson on her cheeks.

"Y-you mean you don't know what you did?" Twilight stuttered slightly, tilting her head to the side.

"If I disrespected you Applejack I apologize most heartily" I said bowing my head, "I meant only to show my thanks for being kind enough to hold the door for me, no other intention was meant" I sat on my knees and looked up at them, "I was only taught to fight, I was not taught the proper interaction of ponies, I can tell you more ways than two of how to kill any creature in your world, ask me what certain physical gestures mean what to who and I know as much as a rock does about flying"

I was blabbering, I admit it, but by the looks everyone had whatever I had done had to be embarrassing. I didn't want my first day with other sentient creatures to start out so bad, I was nervous, first impressions and all. "I'm ashamed that there is this misunderstanding, I should have thought before I acted, please I didn't mean any harm Applejack, I'm sorry"

"Hay now sugar cube, it's all ok, no harm done, Ah'm sorry Ah over reacted, I forgot ya'll aren't from around here, sorry for bucking you in the face Stiles" Applejack leaned against me much like Twilight had done before, so it is a show of compassion and forgiveness so I leaned back to show I understood.

Celestia walked up and eyed me from head to toe "Stiles, you seem to be a kind soul, so I will bid farewell and allow my most favorite student to talk to you, Twilight you will give me a full report on this from here in Ponyville, despite our new friend here you must stay and learn what you can of friendship, understand Twilight?" Celestia said, she was rather long winded….kinda like her dad.

"I heard that you hairless ape" came Earths reply.

"Thank you Princess, thank you!" Twilight said running up to Celestia and leaning against her legs again, only this time Celestia swung her head down and around Twilights shoulders…a pony hug?

I stood and bowed to both Celestia and Luna, "Princesses, I bid ye a fare well, till next we meet" I felt humble as they both bowed in return, Luna sharing a small smile with me, Celestia looking at me then shaking her head, making sure her horn was still there no doubt.

"Fare thee well gallant Stiles, we thank you for saving us from fate most fearful" Came Lunas reply as she and her sister teleported away; I kinda liked the way she spoke…like old English.

With a loud grumble my stomach interrupted whatever Twilight was about to say, laughing I scratched my head, "Sorry Twilight, I'm a little hungry, saving princesses is a hard job….don't see how Mario does it"

"W-who's Mario?" Fluttershy squeaked out hiding behind the wall again as I suddenly looked at her, I'd forgotten she was there.

"Sneaky mouse, you startled me, and Mario is a fictional character from my world who goes around saving his princess from an evil villain, it's quite fun his adventures" I say smiling at her, "You know I was impressed by your flying at the ruins, it took me almost two years to get that good"

"W-hat…"

"What do you mean Stiles, I can't see any wings on you and I doubt you're any kind of good flyer" Rainbow Dash interrupted flying around me looking me up and down.

"Just because I wasn't born with my wings doesn't mean I don't consider them an extension of my being , after all I've trained very hard to be as good as I am" I say slightly hurt.

During my training Sky had taught me a bit of magic that allowed me to have my very own pair of wings, after casting the spell I saw what looked like angle wing tattoos on my back appear. After willing enough of my Chaos magic towards the tattoos they would glow and out would sprout two silver angle wings. Shredding any shirt and armor I might or might not be wearing at the time….found that out painfully quick.

"Let's see them then" Rainbow Dash said grabbing for the ties of my leather chest plate.

"How bout no?" I said side stepping her, "Later if I feel like it, it's not something you just flaunt around, besides, you didn't ask nicely" my stomach gave another almighty roar, "Besides I'm hungry…got any fruit in your kitchen Twi?" I ask not trying to mooch.

"Yeah sure, it's breakfast time anyway" Twilight said as I followed her to what had to be the kitchen.

"Ah need ta be goin Twilight, mah farm won't run itself ya know" Applejack called heading towards the door followed by Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Yes darling I must be going too, so many orders have come in and I'm already backed up as is, ta ta!" Rarity said walking glamorously out the door.

Bouncing around Pinkie Pie was talking so fast but I heard what sounded like "Cakes….run the store….party to plan" before she was gone.

It was going to take some time to get used to that one; I'm not an overly outgoing person and people like that take nearly all of my patience to deal with. I waved them goodbye and turned to find a small dragon staring up at me wide eyed.

I stared back equally surprised, the only dragons I'd ever seen here were larger than Twilights house, and they were flying over , they did it once a year I think. "Who Twilight I didn't know you had a pet dragon!" I said walking into the kitchen.

"HAY!" the small creature yelled, "I'm not a pet I am Twilights number one assistant, she hatched me from my egg and we've been together since" he crossed his arms and glared at me mumbling something about being called a pet…do ponies have pets?

Rainbow was laughing at me and spike from the ceiling, she dove down and landed next to Twilights table and took a seat, seemed like she was staying for breakfast too.

"Whoa sorry little dude, I'm Stiles what's your name?" I said kneeling down and hold out my hand.

"Spike" he said taking my hand uncertainly, his hand was small and cold, not rough exactly but scaly for sure, "Nice to meet you"

I stood back up and saw that Twilight had already put together a rather large fruit salad, I would have pulled out some of my jerky to go with it but I don't think she'd like me eating meat in front of her, "Wow Twi that looks good!" I said sitting down in a chair, it was a little low but not uncomfortable.

"It's just a salad Stiles" She said blushing at my compliment.

"Yeah but when all you've had for the last six years is weeds and little bit of wild veggies it sure makes even the simplest things amazing, not dissing your salad of course just saying it's a nice change ya know?" I said heaving a huge helping onto my plate.

"Hay save some for us ya big lug" Rainbow said grabbing the bowl from me.

Spike had sat down next to Twilight eyeing me closely, "What are you?" it was a simple enough question so I answered him.

As I was explaining me and my world Twilight and Rainbow Dash would interrupt to ask another question and another and another…. The salad being long gone and me and Dash; who had stopped with her questions after I told her about race cars, being board out of my wits I had just about told Twilight the history of my race. She had written it all down as I spoke never losing interest and wanting to hear every last detail.

When it came to the wars though they all seemed to pale and look ill, she said there had been no wars for almost one thousand years and that the last great war took such a toll on the land that there were still places that reeked of heavy magic and blood. These places were well avoided even by the sternest of soldiers. Me being curious was obviously going to have a look see myself.

She seemed horrified that a race could fight and kill one another with such brutality. To me it was nothing new, in the city I lived in before coming here there was a new murder by the minute, sometimes they'd find a body behind my apartment. It was quite common….I lived in a bad part of town as you can guess. At the mention of blatant murder though she seemed to have had enough, she looked like she was going to be ill.

I had to stoop to do it but I helped clean up our breakfast mess, it was nearing noon and Twilight wanted to show me around and treat me to a….hayburger….how…..appetizing. I was all for it I was just worried that I'd scare everyone off but Twilight said to trust her and let her introduce me. She admitted I was scary looking but once she talked to me she wasn't scared anymore. I didn't know whether to take offense or not so I just assumed it was a compliment.

Rainbow took off as me and Twilight headed out the door saying something about checking in on a weather pegasi named Ditzy Doo, she said most just called her Derpy though. She was the Mail Mare as well it seemed. I'd like to meet someone nick named Derpy, she sounds interesting.

So my first big day in the town…not getting my hopes up just yet.

**Well I hope to start to see some reviews soon, I'd like to hear from ya'll. Any way on to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is going to go through several arcs, I'm gonna be combining some actual episodes with my story line but I will also be adding some new stuff, so I hope you enjoy and please any tips on keeping the characters sound please share!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all rights to MLP: FIM**

Chapter six: A Howling Good Day on the Town

I was nervous as we left the library, I mean after my mix up with Applejack I wasn't sure I was ready for meeting other ponies. All Twilight said was to just not touch anypony like that and I'd do fine, she promised to tell me more when we returned. She didn't mind me setting up home in a spare space in her house.

"I mean come on, you can turn a broom closet into a full scale hotel with your powers!" was her excited yell for having a roomie. Needless to say I was embarrassedly pleased at the compliment.

The indigenous inhabitants of Ponyville seemed to have two reactions upon seeing me. A dead stop and gaping mouth or a slight eek and running for their lives…if I wasn't so nice I'd be laughing my ass off. I still shared a chuckle here or there.

Seeing me walking with Twilight who was a pillar of the community I assume gave many a pause but they still seemed to shy away from us when we came to them. We stopped in on Sugar Cube Corner first, where Pinkie Pie worked for a Mrs. and Mr. Cake. Did all pony names coincide with their jobs?

Pinkie was more than delighted to serve us up a couple of fresh cupcakes on the house. They were delicious! For a species without hands they sure could make some sweets!

After making acquaintances with the Cakes who for their part were delighted that such a strange creature as myself loved their baking, we left with an invite to come back anytime. I think I might like this place after all.

As we were walking around I smiled at everypony careful not to show my teeth, I did have rather large eye-teeth signifying my meat eating habits. Everypony smiled and waved once I opened my face to show I was genuinely happy to be here. I was so nervous but they didn't seem to bat an eye at me other than a few gawking looks but hay I was the new guy in town and it was okay right?

We stopped in on Apple Acres so I could see the work Applejack did. I loved her property, it was an absolutely beautiful country filled with apple trees. We found her in the fields "bucking apples" which seemed to be running up to the tree and smashing it with her back hooves so that the apples would fall. Most landed in buckets she had placed under the trees but a small filly was picking up the ones that missed.

Unlike Applejack this small pony didn't have a cutie mark; did they just appear one day? I'd ask Twilight tonight sometime.

"Hay Applejack!" I hailed waving my arm, both mares looked my way, Applejack waved back whiled the little one hid behind her peeking out at me with wide frightened eyes. I wiggled my fingers at her which made her duck back behind Applejack.

Twilight swatted me lightly with her tail. I smiled as Applejack pushed the small filly forward, "Now Applebloom this here is a friend of mine, he might be scary but he is a kind soul, and now introduce yerself proper like"

"H-hi I-I'm Apple- Applebloom, what's y-yer name?" She said crouched low and looking up at me without tipping her head up.

"Hi Applebloom, I'm Stiles, nice to meet you" I said kneeling down, she was still a foot shorter than me; I just wanted to scoop her up and hug her. I restrained myself if just barely.

She smiled a bit and stood straighter, "If ya don't mind mah asking mister, what are ya?"

"Applebloom, you know it's not polite to ask something like that" Applejack scolded lightly

"Aw big sis I was just curious, I mean, I've never seen nopony like him before!" Applebloom said her small voice matching her completely.

"It's alright Applejack it's an honest question" Looking back at Applebloom I smiled, "Well ya see I'm not from here, I'm called a Human, the first and probably last to ever come here"

"You mean yer all alone?" she asked innocently.

I could feel the cold in my chest, yes I was all alone. "Nah I'm not alone, I have Twilight and her friends, and I'd like to say I have you too" I said extending my fist, "If ya'll have me 'course"

Her hoof connected with mine and I was surprised to find it almost as big as my loose fist, which made me realize for the first time just how big their hooves were, "Why I'd be happy to call ya my friend, you're too weird not to want to get to know!" with that she started picking the apples up again.

I love kids; they have no problem most times with the strange and new. Absolutely adorable, Applebloom was running around throwing apples in the buckets. I shook my head as Applejack showed me around and explained how her family was the first to settle Ponyville; I thought that was just the coolest thing I'd heard that day.

She convinced me to give bucking a try, and I did, and I don't think I'll be doing it again. It's not that I didn't knock the apples down…no it was more like I knocked the tree down with them. Oops. I was able to stand it back up and rebury the roots but Applejack was sure the tree wouldn't make it.

I felt so horrible, I promised to make up for it through labor, not bucking of course but hard work around the farm. Heavy lifting for when her brother, who I had met in the barn on my tour, was out at the market.

She accepted my offer but said only one day of hard work would do, after that she said if I liked the work I was welcome to work any day she or I needed it. I was more than happy to accept that offer, I'd been wondering how I was going to pay for anything.

After that disaster we made our way to a local eatery that had the "Best Hayburger this side of Canterlot" yum….

We had an outside table and after convincing the waiter that I was safe to approach we had our orders, I decided against better judgment and because Twilight did this doe eye thing that nearly broke me I got a Hayburger. I was laughing at the high strung waiter who apparently was also the proprietor, he was ushering his guests around and telling them that I wasn't a threat. I had to admire him because he not only went as far as to introduce me to a few of his regulars but kept up with everypony and had a nice conversation with us when I asked how he had started this fast food restaurant.

We weren't there for five minutes before we had our orders, I picked up the hayburger and it was just that, a pile of hay between two sesame seed buns. The fries looked delicious, cooked either in the oven or in veggie oil. I lifted the thing to my mouth and looked up to see Twilight watching eagerly, I took a big bite and nearly choked. It was hay, dried grass on a bun, but I forced it down with plenty of brown pop, I finished the burger quickly afraid to lose my nerve.

Twilight seemed to truly enjoy the oddity and I couldn't help but smile at the impossible situation. Here was a talking unicorn sitting at a table with a hayburger in her hooves smiling like she won the lottery. It was turning out to be a good day. Until I heard a small voice pipe up as another guest came into the courtyard.

"EW Daddy what's that thing?" said a small obnoxious voice, "Make it leave daddy"

I turned to see a small filly hanging onto a refined looking pony in an overcoat, he had moneybags as his cutie mark and the little one had a tiara. I decided to ignore them and finished off my fries, as I was taking a sip from my soda waiting for twilight to finish her fries the pony came over to our table.

"Excuse me miss could you take your…pet and leave?" he said in a snobbish voice

From my sitting position I slightly below his eye level, it was a small chair not made for a human so I looked gangly and awkward. I stood up to my fullest and I watched in pleasure as his eyes widened when I finished standing and stood a good two feet over him.

"My good sir that is not a nice thing to say about somebody you don't know" I said bending over so I was looking down on him making him cringe down.

He backed away apologizing before leaving the restaurant with his daughter in tow complaining about not getting a foal meal. I cracked my neck slowly before lowering myself back down and continuing to sip on my soda.

Everyone had stopped and watched our little scene, I don't think any of them realized I was so big till then, I smiled at them, "Sorry folks, I didn't mean to cause a stir I'll leave if ya'll want" I didn't want to upset nopony.

"Nah we don't like ol' Moneybags anyway, he's a real douche sometimes" a pony piped up…I felt like I'd lost my breath; guess our people have more in common after all. Our waiter came out and offered me a free meal for the trouble but I politely refused it was not his fault that some ponies can't be civil.

Other than that little hic-up we continued on, Twilight decided to show me where Fluttershy lived so we headed out of the town. I could see her cottage when I heard her scream for help, then I heard the howling, I knew what that was instantly.

"Timber Wolves" I whispered before dashing off leaving Twilight to rush after me in a cloud of dust.

God I hope this wasn't a normal thing….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, sorry for making ya'll wait for these chapters it's been a rough week for me.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro retains all rights and licenses to the MLP: FIM show and characters.**

Chapter Seven: A very Toothy Grin

I rounded Fluttershys house in time to see a wolf lunge for her, with a quick leap I scooped her up and landed about a dozen feet from the wolf. She was shivering uncontrollably before passing out in my arms, she wasn't hurt as far as I could tell but she did have some blood on her hooves. Looking around I saw that there were a couple of chickens lying still in the grass.

I ran into my fair share of Timber Wolves in the forest while training, the first time didn't end well with me because I didn't know they could pull themselves back together after being split apart. I earned a good sized scar across my shoulder for that little mistake. What was the old proverb….Cut off a wolfs head and it still has the power to bite, no shit Sherlock.

I gently placed Fluttershy onto the ground and turned to the wolves, there were about twelve scattered around the clearing between the cottage and the forest. A decent sized hunting party, most Timber Wolves only travel in packs of six to eight for a small raid like this one. A couple were coming out of the chicken coop caring limp birds in their mouths, they quickly dropped them and joined the others once they saw me.

Twilight rounded the cottage just as the first one leapt at me, I dodged under it and punched it in the stomach while releasing a small pressurized ball of air with my magic. The combo sent the creature reeling backwards into two of its companions. Taking a typical fighting stance I slowly move toward the creatures, the three getting up moved out of my way wearily watching me.

I pivoted in a circle making sure of everyone's positions before settling back facing the forest, I closed my eyes feeling and seeing everything with my aura. Twelve green auras appeared in my mind followed by lavender and yellow auras next to one another, my guess was Twilight was trying to revive Fluttershy because Fluttershys aura was slowly brightening.

A sudden motion from my left sharpened my focus as three wolves charged me, gathering a simple fire charm I lashed out with several quick jabs igniting them as they jumped at me. I caught one in the face, one in the shoulder and one in the chest; I opened my eyes as I felt the rest converge on me as the first three writhed on the ground slowly burning to ash.

I didn't feel any expression on my face, I was so focused on dodging weaving and striking I barely breathed. Two came at me high, three from the left, three from behind and two from below, I kicked one squarely in the face sending it straight up to knock another off course; it's teeth still snapped with in an inch of my face. I did a quick spin and unleashed a ring of fire hot enough to instantly incinerate the six closest to me.

One of the remaining managed to latch onto my left arm, it's teeth not able to pierce my leather bracer I didn't think nothing of it. I grabbed it around its neck and crushed. It splintered into pieces, as the last two came at me from both sides, seemed like watching nine of them die wasn't enough to deter them from trying to kill me. I grabbed them both around the neck and lifted them, struggling, into the air, with a quick burst of magic I turned them into ash. The one I had splintered was trying to pull itself back together but I quickly set it aflame, it stopped moving shortly after.

Now, why hadn't I used my sword? One they can piece themselves back together like I said and two you know how quickly a blade dulls when hitting wood with it? It's not good at all. I turned back to Twilight and Fluttershy; they were both watching me with weary expressions.

"Hay Fluttershy are you ok?" I said jogging up to her; I stopped when she flinched away, "Fluttershy?"

"D-did you have to kill them Stiles?" came her soft voice, she wasn't meeting my eyes, "They were only doing what they are born to do"

I hated people like this, yes it is their nature, but that does mean they can kill people or ponies if you prefer. Fluttershy would be dead and eaten if I hadn't stopped them, "I made my choice Fluttershy" I said trying to not sound upset, "You or them, I choose you" I turned around and picked up the three dead chickens before walking towards the woods.

I heard Twilight call me so I turned around to see them following me, "Stop, don't follow me ok?" I said gently, "I'm just going to get rid of these and take a walk" I looked at Fluttershy, "I need to cool down, as much as it seemed like I enjoyed that I hate killing, it leaves a cold pit in my stomach" She looked away blushing shamefully

I continued across the small prairie and into the thick woods, I followed a twisting pathway I mistook for a game trail only to find myself at a small hut after a minute or two. Soft pale smoke was rising out of the center and a soft light from the window. I went up and peeked in to see a small zebra stirring a giant caldron. How odd.

"Many creatures in this forest can kill….and I believe one is looking at me from my windowsill" her voice was deep but feminine; very soothing. She turned quickly to look at me but I'd already ducked down.

I shook my head and continued past the hut not in the mood for more ponies, even if they're zebras with peculiar speech patterns. I went off the beaten path and found a small clearing in this dense forest, a canopy of trees provided cool shade and a small stream ran from a hidden opening along some rocks right on downhill.

I stopped and started gathering wood; I gathered what dead wood I needed for a small cook fire and then cut some saplings to make a spit. Could I have made a fully stocked kitchen in a blink, yes I could. But magic fails to impart substance to creation, you can tell the difference when something is made by hand or magic, kinda like microwave VS baked.

I set about the grueling and almost savage act of cleaning the dead chickens, I hadn't had real chicken in ages and I had a feeling eating them in front of Fluttershy or any pony on that matter would be another reason to be distrusted. Especially how Fluttershy and Twilight had reacted about me killing those dangerous wolves.

I stuck the birds on the spit and sat down to let them slowly roast, taking up a few thin sprigs and the flight feathers from the chickens I started fletching some arrows. It was something to do with my hands, taking a small knife and making three grooves, two on opposite sides and one in between. I reached into the small satchel attached to my belt and pulled a length of sinew out, soaked it in the small stream and started wrapping the fletching on. Sinew, when used wet stretches like elastic, but as it dries it constricts like a boa, gluing itself together it makes a bond stronger than any glue.

I had fletched about ten arrows, slowly turning the roasting birds after each one, when I noticed a… an absence in the world. I looked up to see Void standing a few feet away eyeing me grinning. He looked at the arrows and shuffled over sitting down, he took a couple of stones from the small stream side and started knapping them, taking a larger stronger rock he slowly broke down and sharpened the smaller ones into stone arrow heads.

We sat in quiet company working on the arrows, I ran out of feathers and handed him the last arrow of twenty. He put the final arrow head on and set it in place with a bit of sinew before taking a deep breath and removing the spit from the fire. During my training I found out that Void was rather fond of meat, he loved poultry the most though.

He slid a cooked chicken off and started picking at it, nibbling on little bits, "So Stiles, that was some fancy work with those wolves, very nice flame technique, how did you come up with that air pressure strike, it was cunning" he said ripping a leg of before gnawing on it.

I took up my own bird and bit into a juicy thigh, "Well I needed to have them surround me so I could get them in the right range for the fire, so I had to clear a path and I thought 'Hey, why not clear a path with a puff of air' so that's what I did, not so cunning just lazy really" I said taking another bite, "Didn't feel like fighting my way to their center"

Void chuckled and dropped the stripped leg before taking a whole breast off and shredding it into pieces, he liked to tear his food apart then eat it. He claimed it was good for digestion, I just think he like tearing things up. To each his own right?

We finished our birds and Void took the last one and in a surprising show of friendship split it in two, he usually took more for himself when I cooked. He handed me half smiling, I smiled back and took it from him. Something was going on, my guard went up as soon as his hand left the chicken half, good thing too otherwise I'd have lost my head….literally.

With blurring speed he whipped his usual serrated saber from his robes and swung at me, not in a nice 'Hey let's have a friendly duel' way but more of a 'I hope this doesn't kill you' way. Typical, whenever he sees me fight he wants to test me afterward, his blood boils and he just wants to wail on something. At least that's what he told me, he's too much like Nordic Vikings from my world.

Tossing the chicken down on a clean rock I rolled away and spun coming up from the ground unsheathing my sword as well. I swung the sword overhead grabbing the hilt with both hands before separating them so they fell to my sides. I had used a duplicate spell on my sword and now held two blades, one in each hand.

Void's ever present grin widened, I only dual wielded when I meant business, and he knew that. A vacant aura surrounded the arrows we had just made, and with a flick of his sword they shot at me like bullets. With a spinning motion I deflected them away and took hold of them with my own aura and sent them at him.

He melted into shadow before they struck; they all shattered on the stones behind him, and before the pieces fell he was on me. With a joyous shout we both clashed together, steel flying, sparks raining down we met time and time again, our blades only centimeters away from vital hits. Blades locked we stared at each other trying to overpower the other.

This was the cool down I needed, and I think Void knew it too. As much as he wouldn't admit it and probably hit me for saying it, he considered me his friend. Believe that? Me a friend of Darkness incarnate…..wonderful. With a very toothy grin void dislodged his sword and blasted me away with a ball of darkness.

He summoned several large shadow creatures with a Fake Life curse, my armor and shirt shredded as I let my grey wings unfurl to their max spanning a good twenty feet. Something out of move huh? With a laugh his suit vanished and was replaced with light armor and his own set of black wings erupted from his back.

With two powerful strokes we were once again locked in battle, small spheres of light surrounded me as I cast my own Fake Life curse, not on the shadows but the streaming light that pierced the canopy around us. With a surprised laugh Void and I shot up spinning like a pair of eagles in a death lock.

The pain of seeing distrust from Fluttershy and Twilight instead of gratefulness was dulling as Void and I fought. I took great zeal as I watched our familiars fight out a small battle below us, the clash and cry of a good fight lifting my spirit. I was grinning as much as Void was.

Again I wondered if I truly was the right person to save this world that was so devoted to peace, they wouldn't defend themselves even when they were an inch away from death? Killing is bad, protecting is good, but when you must kill to protect, good and bad disappear and you're left with a choice.

Is something that is worth protecting worth killing for?


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I hope ya'll are still with me, eight chapters in and not much has really happened, but don't you worry it'll get better ;)**

**Remember, this is a nonprofit Fan Creation, all MLP FIM products belong to Hasbro**

Chapter Eight: What is Stiles?

Twilight POV:

I watched as the human Stiles walked away, he moved like the lethal wolves he killed, with silent power. His mastery of magic was….complete; he casted spells in mid battle without so much as a bead of sweat. True he killed them, was it necessary…I believe my life might make me biased about that, in his world it was kill or be killed most days. Fluttershy shouldn't have said what she did; I could see the hurt in his eyes, which surprised me.

During his fight his face was passive, I saw now fear, anger, regret, or sadness, it was cold, his eyes, usually a liquid teal were sapphires glinting in fire light. He was….scary. When he approached us his eyes were still that sapphire color, but when he saw Fluttershy jerk away they became an azure before lessening to a dark teal.

"I made my choice Fluttershy, you or them, I chose you" He spun on his heels and collected the dead chickens before crossing the clearing towards the forest.

I stood, with Fluttershy beside me we started after him, "Stiles wait!" I called

He turned to us, "Stop, please don't follow me" he turned his sad gaze on Fluttershy, "I'm just getting rid of these and taking a walk, I just need to cool down. As much as it seemed like I enjoyed that I hate killing, it leaves a cold pit in my stomach"

He turned away again and walked off, as he vanished into the thicket I turned to Fluttershy who was blushing and weeping silently, "Fluttershy, he was protecting you, you should have thanked him, you hurt his feelings"

"But he killed those poor wolves!" she said stamping her hoof.

"Fluttershy are you blind!?" I nearly yelled, "HE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU QUESTION HIM!?" I started to walk towards the woods, "If I were him I'd have done the same thing" My heart turned cold, it was the truth, I'd k…k…kill for my friends, but it didn't feel too good to admit it. I was not a cold killer, but I would not stand by and watch a friend die.

"He could have scared them off, he didn't need to kill them" She persisted sobbing; she was too kind for this or any world. I could see that hurting Stiles hurt her and I could see knowing that creatures died for her sake hurt her even more; I could see the conflict within her.

"I would have tried to, and I'm sure he'd have too but you have to understand, you can't think of everything when under stress like that, he acted out the best plan he could come up with at the time" I trotted back to her and nuzzled her cheek, "He did it for you, someone he only met last night, he wanted to protect you at all costs"

She started sobbing before she galloped back to her house, with a slam her door shut, she was too kind. I shook my head and followed after him, I know he said he wanted to be alone but I felt he needed someone to talk to.

I followed as close as I dared; he approached a strange hut and suddenly ducked down, with an uncalled for 'eep,' I ducked into some bushes, when I looked up Stiles was making his way off the path. I followed slowly before he entered a clearing with a small stream; I was going to approach him when he started gathering wood.

I had a cold feeling so I hunkered down to watch, I wanted a chance to study him without his knowing, and this was my chance. I watched him build a small fire and after setting up what looked like a couple of y-shaped sticks on either end, measured a long green sapling and laid it over the fire. I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw him start to pluck the feathers from the chickens, I thought I was going to be sick as he gutted and….and…..cleaned them before sticking them on the stick over the fire.

Oh Celestia…he….he was a carnivore…..but…but he ate my salad so heartily I was sure he was a herbivore, but now I can see his eye teeth gleam chewed on his lips. He was scary before but now…he's terrifying. Everything that was me screamed to run away, to go and hide and pretend I was never here, but I forced the fear away, I'd stay and watch, just so I could know for sure, was he truly our friend?

While the chickens were cooking he sat down and started carving into some sticks, I realized he was making arrows when he started to put feathers on one end.

He pulled some kind of string from his pouch, it was yellow and seemed to be only a single strand…it couldn't be…but….it was SINEW! Sinew was harvested only from certain animals like deer and rabbits; it was used long ago when Equestria was still in the dark ages, before the Battle of the two Sisters. He started wrapping the feathers with the sinew, after he'd finish one he'd turn the chickens, a sudden draft sent the smell of cooking meat right into my nose, I think I'm going to be sick….

A few minutes later out of nowhere the shadows converged on one spot then suddenly there was another human! He said he was the only one….has he been lying all along?! Without a word this second human walked over and sat beside Stiles. He started forming arrow heads from stone, for a while Stiles would put the feathers on then this other human would put on the heads.

When the last arrow was set down the stranger lifted the chickens from the fire and slid one off, with a greasy sounding tear he pulled off a piece of…m..meat and started nibbling on it like a rabbit…oh Celestia I'm gonna throw up!

They started talking but I was too far away to hear them, the stranger had asked a question and while he was replying Stiles pulled a l….leg of and started consuming the meat. They then sat silent again, eating the chickens, the stranger pulling the meat into shreds before eating it…I could see the grease on his fingers as he licked them clean, throwing the barren carcass of the chicken into the fire. I watched as he ripped the last in half….I gagged as bile filled my throat, then Stiles was gone…..

Where he was sitting was a serrated blade held by the stranger, Stiles was just getting up from a roll bringing his own sword out, with an overhead whip he was suddenly holding two swords. With a flick of his sword the stranger sent the arrows they had just made toward stiles, without batting an eye he deflected them and shot them back at the stranger.

The stranger melted into shadow before leaping at Stiles, with a cry both of them vanished from my view, I could hear the clashing of metal, see the sparks erupting out of thin air but I could not see Stiles or the Stranger. How could they move so fast?!

Suddenly they were still, their swords locked together staring at each other, I could see the physical strain Stiles was exerting, the stranger seemed to be matching him without much effort. With a burst of what looked like pure darkness the stranger sent Stiles flying back, he caught his feet easily and stood poised for another round.

The strangers' eyes began to glow green, a purple smoke seeping from the corners, the shadows deepened and a dozen large two legged creatures with huge claws sprang up. Almost instantly Stiles clothes were ripped away as two enormous wings erupted from his back, nearly twice as long as Stiles was tall, and a dusky grey. My mind was reeling…the magic that was surrounding him was so thick and concentrated that his body was claimed by an eerie green glow.

Stiles' eyes…..his eyes started glowing the same menacing color as the strangers, instead of shadows the light seemed to brighten and suddenly there were beings made of light, the same as the shadows. It was a battle, light and dark, Stiles and his creatures facing this stranger and his creatures. I felt more than heard their wings beat, it was a deep thrumming I could feel in my chest, two simultaneous beats and they were locked again.

Their creatures giving shrieks of nightmares clashed around them, I lost sight of Stiles as the creatures started tearing at each other. My blood was ice as two creatures got so close I could have touched them, I watched as the one of light ripped an arm off of the shadow creature, tearing the rest to bits. I whimpered and with a quickness I couldn't follow it was right in front of my face staring at me with no eyes.

With what could have been a huff it rejoined the fight without as much as another glance at me…. I nearly fainted from the pure terror I felt as it stared at me. I was shaken out of my daze as I saw Stiles and the stranger leap into the air, climbing higher and higher spinning around and around still locked in battle.

I could see the savage grin on the stranger, and when they rotated I saw the same grin adorning Stiles. Right then I knew without a doubt, lies or truth, if he wanted to, Stiles could end us. With a blink he rendered Celestia, the most powerful being I know powerless, and now, summoning an army out of thin air more savage than any dragon, more relentless than any diamond dog. I quaked in absolute terror as I watched these two armies fight.

The clashing of steel on steel rang out around me, sparks showered down like twinkling stars, the dark creatures were waning, the creatures of light overpowering them quickly now. With a dying cry the last shadow creature melted back into a normal shadow, as the creature dissipated so did creatures of light, slowing evaporating into small particles of light. It was beautiful, frozen in fear I was surprised I could see something so beautiful after such savagery.

With a sudden explosion the ground erupted in a plume of dust, the fire was blown out, sparks swirling in the air, as the dust settled I saw Stiles and the stranger locked once again by the blades. They seemed to be evenly matched but as I stared I saw who actually was winning. And it wasn't Stiles.

The stranger was covered in cuts and the beginnings of bruises, but stiles…at some point he lost one of his swords and his left arm was hanging useless to his side. And yet he was still standing, one wing seemed to bend in the wrong way, patches of feathers missing, a gash across his torso and down his face over his right eye. He was still standing, alone and beaten, against this…..human.

"What are you Stiles!" the stranger asked suddenly, his voice was oily, smooth as silk, the voice of a practiced liar.

"I AM STILES!" Stiles yelled

With a sudden dislodging and strike to the head with the flat of his blade the stranger sent stiles to his knees. Stiles whipped up his sword to catch a downward slash from the stranger grimacing as he forced his wounded arm up to help stabilize the sword.

"NOT WHO YOU ARE!" the stranger yelled bearing down on stiles, "WHAT ARE YOU, WHAT DID YOU PROMISE US STILES, WHAT DID YOU SWEAR TO DO?"

"TO SAVE THIS WORLD OR DIE TRYING!" Stiles' body glowed suddenly with a harsh green tint; it turned suddenly to dark purple, his eyes turned green as purple leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Stiles sprang up and slammed his sword in a one arm swing against the stranger's, shattering both blades, "ANSWER ME, WHAT ARE YOU!?" the stranger yelled grasping Stiles in a way that bound both arms to his sides.

Stiles hung his head, I could see his mouth move but I couldn't hear what he had said, the stranger seemed pleased by his answer as he let him slump to the ground, "Feel better Stiles?" the stranger said, his hands glowing with dark power as he restored Stiles. His wounds healed quickly and with a sickening pop from his wing and arm his wings curled in and disappeared. Stiles groaned as he rotated his arm around stretching it.

"Yeah thanks Void, I needed that" he smiled up at….Void and grasped his offered arm and hoisting himself up, "I know these ponies are fond of life but….it still hurt that they couldn't see what I did _was _necessary, they don't know Timber Wolves like I do"

This was the 'cool down' stiles needed? What kind of savage monster enjoys this….this …Carnage? And what did he mean about the Timber Wolves, was there something no other biologist knew about?

What are you Stiles?

"I know stiles believe me I know, watching them for the last few millennia has been quite a bore, but don't let them fool you, for those of us who can remember they were quite savage themselves in their earlier days" Void said with a smirk.

How could he know that? What is he? Where did he come from? All these thoughts passed through my head when stiles jerked around and saw me in the bushes, his mouth opened with dismay before turning back to Void.

"Did you know she was there this whole time?!" he asked outraged.

"You're slipping Stiles, of course I did, you let your emotions cloud too much of your vision not to notice Twilight Sparkle had followed you from the get go" Void grinned and winked at me before melting into shadow and vanishing.

"You son of a bitch!" Stiles said stomping at the retreating shadows, his shoulders slumped as he turned back to me, his eyes were sorrowful, shamed that he had been caught, "Twilight?"

I flinched slightly but Stiles saw it, he cast his gaze to the ground before sitting cross legged with his back to me. He started stoking the fire back to life mumbling to himself, slowly the shreds of his shirt and armor started floating toward him slowly repairing them. He donned his shirt and started lacing up his armor, he hadn't looked at me in twenty minutes, and I slowly got up.

The instinct to run as far and as fast as I could was howling through my mind, but I had to know, did Stiles lie about being the only human here and was he truly here to save us all? I stepped toward him and I saw his shoulders tense, he seemed to be waiting for a blow that he knew was coming but didn't intend to stop. I hung my head slightly, he had done nothing to me or my friends, for the sake of Celestia he saved Fluttershys life, and I'm treating him like some rabid animal, I was just so scared. And there was so much I didn't know, it was all just too much at once.

I forced my trembling frame toward him, I sat beside him and did the only thing my kind knew what to do, I leaned into his side. To us it was meant as forgiveness, understanding, and companion ship, I didn't know what it meant to Stiles but he leaned back before giving of a sobbing laugh.

"Twilight, I'm sorry you had to see that" Stiles said shaking; he was trebling like a new born foal.

"Stiles…do you…are you…" Celestia why was it so hard to ask? "Are you going to hurt us?" I asked, rushing it out, I looked at him as he jerked away staring at me horrified; I blushed in shame, of course not.

"NO no no never I'd never hurt you Twilight, or anyone else for that matter" He looked down at his open hands, "I only kill to protect, I only protect what is worth killing for, my friends, family, my freedom"

His eyes, though I'm sure he was a good liar, his eyes didn't seem to be able to hide his intentions, he wouldn't hurt us, I believe that, was he a carnivore, yes, was he more dangerous than any creature I know, yes, was he malevolent, no he was not. He was a protector.

He was our protector.

"Stiles I can accept that you eat…m…meat" I said stumbling over the word, "I can trust you to keep us safe, just promise that you'll never lie to me, promise me that and I'll follow you till the end" I said, why I said it I don't know. I just felt that for whatever reason Stiles was here, whatever purpose he was to serve, it was the right one. And he was going to need us, The Elements of Harmony.

The Elements of Friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanna give a shout out to my very first Follower Nightmare Moon and FireFlight! Thanks so much I was beginning to worry if anyone liked my story at all! Thanks and I promise to keep with the updates. Working around my work schedule and girlfriend time is hard but I promise multiple chapter uploads so thanks again Nightmare Moon and FireFlight!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns MLP: FIM merchandise and rights to characters, this is a nonprofit fanfic.**

**On with the story! Tallyho! **

Chapter nine: Fluttershy….I'm…..

Sitting there, Twilight leaning against me, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to hug her, I wanted to _be_ hugged. Again I didn't know what was ok and what was not so I just leaned back, my little bout with Void to me was nothing but…..

"Twilight I'm sorry you had to see that" I said softly laughing, sobbing I couldn't tell.

I could feel her shaking against me, I was doing it again, inadvertently pushing people away, If I wasn't careful I'd be….

"Stiles" Twilights voice was soft, "Do you…..are you" she stumbled before taking a deep breath, "are you going to hurt us Stiles?" She said quickly.

I felt like I was stung, I jerked away, "No no no no I would never hurt you Twilight, or anyone for that matter" I looked down at my hands, seeing the blood I've spilt over the last few years, "I only kill to protect, I only protect what is worth killing for, my friends, family, my freedom"

I looked at her and she seemed to look deep into my soul, I didn't blink, I didn't move, I could see she was working something out in her head….but what? Will I lose the first pony to ever consider me a friend?

"Hey punk what does that make us, huh?" Earth said, eavesdropping as usual.

"_You need me, I don't necessarily like you, not one of you offered me comfort, except for Void none of you can even physically interact with me, are we friends….I don't know, allies yes, friends….that is debatable"_ I mentally shut them out so I could have just a little peace.

Twilight seemed to come to her conclusion as she took a deep breath, "Stiles I can accept that you eat…m…meat" She said stumbling over the word, I blushed lightly, "I can trust you to keep us safe, just promise me that you'll never lie to me, promise me that and I'll follow you till the end" as she finished I saw a spark behind her eyes, and as if faded I knew I was going to need them, I would need the Elements of Friendship more than they would ever need me.

"I promise" I said softly before touching my head to hers, just below her horn, I used a bit of magic to bind my promise to our souls.

"_Humans walk a razors edge between light and dark, good and evil, sometimes we need guidance when our way is clouded, trust that everything I do is for this world alone"_ I whispered to Twilight through our mental connection, _"Guide me when I am lost Twilight, trust in me as I trust in you"_

Why did I feel a balance shift in the world I'll never know, but what I felt from the core of my soul, my existence was that the promise I just made would seal the fate of this world. What will happen, I won't know till it does, but I felt at peace in this moment. Then I opened my eyes.

My head was still touching Twilights, her eyes were open wide and light blush was covering her snout, I blushed profusely and leaned away laughing. How can one moment be serene and fate changing and the next like I'm trying to have a conversation with the hottest girl at school? Completely confused and awkward.

"I'm not sure what that would mean to you guys but I'm sure it was just as intimate as it would be for us" I said rubbing my neck, I looked away and seeing the damage to this once beautiful clearing.

Trees were ripped to shreds, some up rooted, the stream was dirty, large craters from our fight, I shook my head and waved my hand, a bubble surrounded me and Twilight as time around us seemed to go into reverse. The damages were slowly repaired, like watching a movie in rewind, the fire disappeared and I finally noticed how dark it had gotten, as the last pebble was placed back where it was before I arrived the bubble fell and I was greeted with a bright night full of stars and moon light peeking through the canopy.

I looked back at Twilight only to find her staring with her mouth wide open at the now dark clearing, I laughed as I gently shut her mouth. "You'll catch flies if you aren't careful ya know?"

"How?" She said looking at me.

"I was trained by Time, he taught me simple time reversal spells and Space taught me how to make them only affect the space I wanted to change" I said standing up, as Twilight stood I placed a hand on her head and teleported us back to the library.

All of her friends shrieked as we appeared, I stumbled back as Applejack and Rainbow Dash tackled me, trying to bring me to the floor. I let them hit me, they attached to my arms and hung there trying to pull me down, I looked at Twilight confused. Rarity was standing in front of her horn glowing blue while Fluttershy was behind Rarity but in front of Twilight.

Pinkie Pie was sitting in a chair eating popcorn watching us all with expectant eyes, what the fuck is wrong with that pony?

"Um…guys?" I asked shaking Applejack and Dash off, "What's up?"

"We want you to leave, you…_carnivore!"_ Dash yelled, my face turned cold, I felt shame, but most of all I felt anger.

The fire in the fireplace dimmed and sputtered out as my rage boiled, the moonlight shining in turned dark as I felt my eyes sting, meaning they had turned green with dark magic. My clothes rustled in an absent wind I stalked forward as the five ponies fell back out of my way.

I cornered Fluttershy and put up a thin barrier to keep the others out, I took a deep breath and exhaled, I wouldn't lose control, not this time. I kneeled down on both knees before touching my head to the floor before her. "Fluttershy…..I'm…..sorry"

The fire erupted back into a cozy light as I let go of my anger, the shadows were slightly darker though, Void was watching closely.

"Timber Wolves hunt in packs as I'm sure you know being an animal pony, but what you might not know is that even though there are separate packs they all belong to the same whole. In the deepest part of the forest lies a dead thousand year old tree, so large and cavernous you'd easily mistake it for a cave" I sat up to see her pressed against the wall, breathing hard but also listening.

I sighed as I lowered the wall of magic, "When a hunting party is sent out they are counted, when they come back they are counted, if one or two don't return it's normal" I looked at the floor, "If only one or two return it stirs things up, they then send out double the number that first went" I heard Twilight take a quick breath.

"So that means….if you had run them off then they would have returned in number" Twilight said softly I nodded, "And I would have had to kill even more of them" I finished

"So as you can see Flutters, by killing twelve I saved twenty four, and now that a large pack has been wiped out they will avoid this place for many, many years" I begged her with my eyes to understand I saved the rest of the wolves and her animals by killing that pack.

"I still believe that you didn't have to kill them Stiles" Fluttershy insisted softly.

"Oh believe me, I did" I said not unkindly but sternly, "You see the reason I know this is because I had a run in with them before, about a year into my training" I slowly undid my armor and tossed it on the floor, then un-tucked my shirt and discarded it, I heard them all gasp loudly at my back, I turned for Fluttershy and saw the pity in the eyes of the others, she squeaked in shock.

From my right shoulder to my left hip was a scar, from what I could see and tell it was about three inches wide and almost a quarter of an inch thick, "I made the mistake of scaring them off, they returned, I scared them off and they returned, each time doubling in number, finally I was facing nearly fifty" I laughed as the snarls and screams came flooding back, Twilight seemed to wince like she could hear them too.

A soft touch made me shiver, I looked back as Fluttershy looked at my scar closely, feeling the raised flesh, "How did you survive this bad of a wound?" she asked softly.

"….I don't remember, I felt a searing pain, saw blackness and when I woke up there were piles of ash around me" I whispered, I had never felt so much terror as I did waking up to charred bodies surrounding me, "I dressed the wound best I could, applied a salve made from a couple of plants and animal fat that fought the inset of infection"

They seemed to wince at the mention of animal fat, "You all have to come to terms that I am a good guy, I may eat meat, but that does not make me a bad guy, my species needs the protein meat supplies, any substitute would result in the loss of certain vitamins found in meat, thus throwing my body out of whack" They seemed to think about that, "It's in my nature, I cause no unnecessary pain to my quarry, I can't stand to cause suffering, but I will not put my strength and thus this world at jeopardy to appease your views"

I looked at twilight and smiled weakly, "He's right guys" they looked at her with a mixture of shock and shame, "You accept that it is the nature of Timberwolves to eat meat, why not Stiles too?" she shook her head and came to stand by me, she leaned into me like she had at the clearing, "I have…look….you might not agree with what he does, but I trust him completely, if he decides it is necessary, then I accept that k…..k…killing our opponent is an option"

They all looked at the floor clearly not happy with any of it but I could see they were trying to understand but I just had to wonder…."Hey" I said gaining their attention, "How did you know I ate meat anyway?"

Fluttershy blushed deeply before speaking, "I…f…followed…Twilight" she closed her eyes and shivered, "I…sa..saw you c…cook those….ch….chickens…..but I….r…ran away soon a…after" she seemed to heave slightly, "I gathered…the gir..girls and rushed back….but…..but I couldn't find you….a…again"

"Void was to blame for that I suppose, he's good at keeping ponies away" I said smiling as the shadows danced with joy, I don't believe anyone noticed but Pinkie who was surprisingly quiet through the whole spiel.

She started giggling as the shadows writhed, they lightened as Void left and finally stopped, Pinkie popped up and bounced over to me, she hugged be rather tight before smiling, "Silly I don't mind that you eat meat" she said bouncing around me, "When Gummy gets older he'll need meat to survive too so I don't see a problem with it, it's who you are and nobody has the right to ask you to change" her eyes seem to focus onto Fluttershy for a moment before she bounced towards the door, "Your party is long overdue Stiles so I'm thinking you should stop by Sugar Cube Corner tomorrow for a proper welcome to Ponyville!"

"That would be nice Pinkie" I said smiling, a good party might be good for me, music, dancing, free food.

"Okie Dokie Loki!" she said leaving.

The others mumbled good nights and apologies to me as they shuffled out the door, Dash hovered in front of me with an indignant look on her face, "Just know that if you ever hurt any of my friends I'll….I'll…"

"You'll what Dashie?" I said looking her in the eyes, "You'll kill me?"

"….Yeah….Yeah I would" She whispered surprised at herself.

"Now you understand why I do what I do" I pulled her into a small hug, since Pinkie hugged me I deemed it ok, "To protect what is important" I tossed her back into the air and she zoomed out the door.

I sighed as the door closed behind Rarity and looked at Twilight who was sighing as well, I smiled and headed for the kitchen, "Well that was….fun?" I said as I started rummaging through the cupboards.

I found flour and sugar, vanilla, eggs….guess they're not vegan, milk….awkward. I started making breakfast for dinner, I loved breakfast for dinner, with no bacon and sausage it would be a loss nearly unbearable. After a couple of stacks and some scrambled eggs I set a couple of plates down as Twilight came around the corner.

"It seems Spike ate early and went to bed, he's snoozing away right now" She smiled and seemed to laugh.

"I take it you two have been together long?" I asked as we sat down and started eating.

"I hatched him actually, it was the final test that got me accepted at Celestias personal student" she said around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Really?" I said, that was so cool, wow…hatching a baby dragon, must've been neat to see, "Cool, are there other dragons around?"

"Sadly no, Spike is the only dragon I believe that resides permanently in Equestria" she said her ears drooping as if she'd never thought about it, guess I wasn't the only one alone here, how sad.

"That's too bad but I guess it can't be helped" I said taking a big bite of eggs, "So you promised to teach me Equestrian edict" She blushed lightly, "Is there a problem?"

"No it's just….we are very physical creatures and to make sure you understand will be very…..involved" as she finished her sentence she turned brilliant red, I to felt the heat seep into my cheeks.

"If….if it's too uncomfortable for you Twilight I'm sure I can learn a different way…" I looked down at my half eaten pancakes not really hungry with the butterflies in my stomach.

"No…it's just…I don't have experience with….stallions and I wouldn't want to send the wrong signals" she said not looking away from her plate, her mane hid her face but the blush was reaching down her neck now.

I laughed and she seemed to sink lower towards her plate, I reached over and bopped her head giving her a snout full of syrup from the pancakes, she jerked back sputtering and sneezing, "Don't worry about it, remember I trust you, I know you won't mean anything by it, anyway if something is too uncomfortable I'm sure you have some books on the matter" I finish off my pancakes as Twilight wipes her nose still blushing.

"Yeah OK" she said before straightening in her chair, "Well I guess it's fine then, soon as we clean up these dishes I'll teach you our ways….it's surprising that your mentors never bothered to mention any of this to you….why?" Twilight asked clearing the plates.

I started drying as Twilight washed them, felt good with something to do with my hands, "Well I guess because they were so focused on my training and them never being physically there they didn't think it was important" I sighed, "My adoptive father was a military man, he'd seen the whole world and he said the most important thing to learn when going to a strange land was the culture, not the language or religion specifically, but what things mean to them as a whole, no misunderstandings and no accidents"

"Sounds like a wise man your father" Twilight said grabbing a pan and scrubbing it, I started to put the dishes away as she put the pan in the drying rack, "Ok so let's get comfortable and I'll begin" she was blushing again which made me nervous and blush also.

I couldn't help but feel….conflicted, I wanted to learn their culture, but I don't know if I wanted to risk awkwardness with Twilight, from the way she was acting it might prove to be a….intimate experience.

Why me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hasbro owns all rights to MLP FIM**

Chapter Ten: Awk…ward

I sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and jerked when instead of sitting down in the chair in front of me Twilight plopped down right beside me, her fore hooves brushing my side, "Well hello to you too Ms. Sparkle" I said trying to make light of things even though I was blushing.

She laughed and placed her hooves in my lap, "I told you, we are physical creatures, on a daily basis we bump into or touch each other almost constantly, we love to feel companionship" she started fidgeting while she was looking at my hands, which were raised since I didn't know where to put them, she was wiggling her lower body like a serpent, it was cute.

"I'm sorry but Stiles what do you call your…your….hooves?" Twilight asked blushing furiously, I started laughing so hard I lost my breath, she was blushing all the more, "It's not funny, are they talons, no they don't seem sharp….claws…again no long nails….what are they?"

"H-hands" I wheeze out before taking a deep breath, "They are called hands and these…" I said wriggling my fingers in front of her wide eyes, "are fingers" I smile as I see her take mental notes.

"Wow….ok so take your h-hand and place it on top of my head and stroke down till I say stop ok?" She said closing her eyes and blushing.

I comply trying to ignore my own burning ears, her mane was soft and silky with no knots or tangles hanging to one side of her long neck, when I reached her shoulders her mane ended abruptly and a fine coat of fur started. It was soft and fuzzy and not at all long, maybe a centimeter or two. Not meaning to I started working my fingers through her coat and I felt her shiver then relax against me letting her head fall in her hooves. Which were in my lap….

"S-stop there" Twilight said as I reached her mid back, "Past there it's considered to be an advance toward us as you've experienced with Applejack"

I chuckled at the memory rubbing my jaw, "Yeah, she sure can kick" I said bringing my hand back up to her neck and patting it, "So this is friendly interaction then, along with hugs and such, if I were to mean this in a "more than friendly" way would it be like this?" I traced her hair line and down her jaw like I would my nonexistent girlfriend.

She shivered again and I could feel her tense up, "Y-yes just like that" she said almost glowing in the face now.

"Hmmm" interesting it seemed to me that most of the interactions between each other were similar to my species, at least in some ways; I wonder what was different… "So if I were to touch your horn or ears how would that go over?"

Twilight jerked out of my lap and easy reach almost too quick to follow, her eyes were wide and her blush had seeped into her neck, "That bad huh?" I asked, I couldn't help the grin I had, her reaction was too comedic.

She nodded rigorously with a very stern look, "Oh yes…only our most trusted are allowed to do that, anypony were to ever do that to somepony without their explicit consent it would be as bad as….." she seemed to struggle for the right word.

"Rape" I finished softly looking away, "Good thing I asked cause all I've wanted to do since meeting you is rub your ears" I laughed softly, "So same thing with pegasi wings I'm guessing right?"

Again she nodded before snuggling closer again, "Other than that I'm sure it's the same between us, a soft touch on the foreleg can range from friendly to loving, depending on how long the contact and intentions, same with nuzzling" she fidgeted with her hooves not looking up at me, "If I were to nuzzle your cheek it would mostly be out of friendship, but if I were to do it under your ear or on your neck it'd be as an invitation for more"

I just nodded my head and found myself stroking her mane again; it was such an interesting color, purple…on a pony…odd if you think about it. "So being this close to me isn't a problem, I mean you're practically on top of me, to us it would be seen as an advance"

Twilight bolted her head up from my lap, "OH MY!" she scrambled backward almost falling off the couch, "I AM SO SORRY!"

"Hey…no…no…it's fine, I just thought I'd share, I was rather comfortable where you were, c'mon back" I said waving my hand toward me, "It's been a very long time since I was able to just….touch another living being"

Twilight eased back next to me and placed her hooves on my leg but she didn't rest her head down again instead she seemed to be thinking about something, "So tell me, what is ok for us to do around you, what are some of the customs of humans?"

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Well let's see…." I thought about it and decided to start with what not to do, "Ok so you see that I'm always wearing clothes and ya'll are not right?"

"Mmm-hmm" she said nodding staring right at me.

"Well that's because we have no fur or other things to cover our body, which are rather fragile, a harsh wind or a little bit of cold could damage us, but it's also for decency in company" I chuckled as I remembered some guys who streaked during some high school football games.

"What do you mean decency…we don't wear clothes all the time and it's not considered indecent or anything" Twilight said oh so innocently, but I think she had an inkling if her light red cheeks said anything.

"Well like I said, we don't have any type of fur that covers our body proficiently, without these clothes I'm pretty sure it'd be the same if someone lifted your tail straight up, all of your private bits for everypony to see!" I said laughing as she looked away and tucked her tail closer to herself, "Speaking of which….in my culture it's impolite to stare at another's backside without consent or by means of compliments, what about ya'll, I mean your Cutie Marks make it hard for me not to look"

Twilight nodded her head and with a little coaxing from my hand she relaxed and laid her head down again, "Yeah, its ok to glance, maybe ask what their Cutie Mark means and what not but long and blatant staring is uncomfortable and embarrassing to us, though it can be seen as a sign of interest as well"

"Really, heh just like us" I started to stroke her back like I used to do to my pet dogs, "So what else are signs of 'interest'"

"mmmhmm I haven't felt this relaxed in a while" Twilight sighed and seemed to just fall into herself, "Well for mares if we are interested into somepony our tails twitch back and forth slightly, we can't really control it and its general rule not to acknowledge it to save embarrassment and misunderstanding" She took a deep breath before continuing, "For pegasi when they get excited, surprised or see somepony they like their wings pop open all ridged and stiff, its rather funny and harder not to notice but again to be nice no one says anything unless the attention is wanted" She sighed as I started to massage her neck.

I let that all sink in for a moment before shifting so I Twilight had a little bit more of my leg as a pillow, "Hmm….things like that happen to humans though we don't have wings….." I started blushing a little suddenly feeling very awkward with Twilight lying in my lap of all places…first female to be this close to me since ever really…

Nope….Nope not going there, "Anyway Twilight, it's a little late mind if I set up my room?" when she didn't say anything I looked down only to see her fast asleep.

I slowly lifted her up and wriggled off the couch before putting a pillow under her head, I eased my way up the stairs and started to look for a proper closet. I found one that only had a mop and broom in it and took the folded piece of paper from my pocket and unfolded it. Placing it in the door way I once again saw it as it was, a room full of my magically made things. I closed the door and put two locks on it, one on top when turned opened the closet, the bottom which could only be turned by me and I alone would open my room.

Nifty little spell, it only activates when a particular soul tries to use it, doppelganger spell, aura copy spell; nothing can fool it because it reads the very soul of the caster and attunes only to it. I'm very paranoid as you might be able to tell. I developed it myself and I don't know if I'll teach it to anyone….in the wrong hands it could prove….troublesome.

I opened the lock and stepped into my room, when I closed the door I heard the lock click back so that no one could barge in unannounced. I smiled as I looked around, save for the technology I might be able to replace the furniture with real stuff now. Like I said anything can be made from magic, it just loses its….authenticity I guess. A magically made bed, for instance my four post bed over by the wall, would feel like a soft grainy pillow while the real thing would feel like clouds. Which would you have?

I plopped down on my bed and rolled over facing the wall and closed my eyes, I'd been up for nearly twenty six hours, saved a princess, a Pegasus, and fought Void….it's been a full day. Sighing deeply I slowly opened my mind up to the five creatures that had been buzzing in the recesses of my mind and the first thing I heard was Sky, telling my all about how upset I made her with my comment in the clearing.

"Stiles!" she said loudly, "I thought you considered me your friend why would you say we aren't"

"Tell us boy!" came Earths booming voice.

I could feel Space and Time pouting while Void was stoic, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry, but when was the last time any of you asked what I wanted?" they all seemed to stop what they were doing, "When was the last time you asked yourself 'Hey maybe he needs a small breather?' never it's been training day in and day out every day for the last six years!"

I threw myself out of bed, "Given that this planet is thirty percent larger than mine, it takes nearly twenty eight hours to complete a day, meaning instead of three hundred sixty five days there is three hundred eighty six days to a year times that by six and you have….let's see…."

"Two thousand three hundred sixteen days" Void said impassively

"Yes thank you, two thousand three hundred sixteen days of nonstop training, being beaten down physically, mentally and spiritually without pause!" I threw my hands up, "You do not do that to a friend!" I sank into my lazy boy holding my head in my hands, "I've asked for nothing, I've given everything, and I don't even get a 'hey thanks sorry for ripping you from your home to battle some immense evil that has nothing to do with you', that's not a friend, that's a….."

"Slave" Void said again, in my mental eye I could see him almost fade into shadow, a look on his face I'd never seen before.

"Yes a slave so don't wonder why I don't feel very chummy with ya'll right now, I'm tired, irritated and I just want to sleep for the next few hours" I reclined in my chair and taking the smallest remote from the small table next to me turned on my stereo and soft music by Kevin Macleod eased out of the speakers located around my room surrounding me in soothing melody. "Goodnight everyone, sleep well"

No one answered, no one ever did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well guys it's been a bit but the chapters should be getting longer now that the whole introduction phase is over. Don't worry I have everything planned and this story will be completed, but I'm not thinking of that quite yet. Enjoy and I hope to see a lot more comments in the comment section. Thanks for the support guys!**

**Hasbro owns all rights to MLP:FIM**

Chapter Eleven: Cat fights and Grand Galloping Galas

I woke up to Spotlight by Muse, I was wide awake and it was only six in the morning, the sun still partially below the horizon, you could see the stars fading slowing. I stood and stretched, I was stiff from sleeping in my armor, and it was starting to smell too. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out my favorite pair of cargo pants and sleeveless shirt, I wonder if Twilight would mind if I took a shower?

I undid my armor and let it drop to the floor along with my bracers and grieves, oh yeah they were stinking up a storm! Whew how could I sleep in that!? I opened my door and found a startled Twilight with damp hair and a tooth brush in her mouth.

"M-morning Stiles!" she said surprised, "I wasn't sure where you'd gone, I opened that door and all that was in it was an old broom!"

"A privacy spell I made, only I can open this door and it be my room, I like knowing I sleep undisturbed" I yawned and shook my head, "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Yea-Yeah go ahead third door on the right, need any help drawing a bath or anything?" Twilight asked levitating the brush out of her mouth.

"Nah I can manage I think, thanks" I made my way past her making sure my door closed all the way, with click of the lock I eased down the hall. The bathroom turned out to be straight across the hall from Twilights bed room cause I accidently opened the door and saw her bed, at the foot of her bed was a small basket holding a sleeping Spike. Cute.

"Sorry" I whispered before turning around and stepping into the bathroom, the shower was shorter than I, I was going to have to crouch to wash….great…maybe…

I snapped my fingers and the shower raised itself a little higher and the tub extended slightly, "Better!" I placed my stuff on the sink and started running the water, undressing I did my usual examination of myself. Last time I didn't I found a giant mud leach had attached itself to my left buttocks…..yeah not a good thing since it was both poisoning me and drinking my blood. I still get called leach butt by Void and Earth.

My hair was significantly longer since I arrived, kept tied back it didn't look long but unbound my bangs fell to my chin and the back reached just past my shoulders. A small spell help keep my facial hair in check, I'd lost the roundness that came with a sedentary life back in my world. Not saying I was fat but I lost the baby skin and gained sixty pounds of muscle in my time here, I was hardened by my training.

My eyes had changed colors, I had never noticed till now; they were once a dull brown almost black, now they were green with gold flecks. Awesome, maybe this planet gave off a small amount of radiation… it would explain the weirdness of the animals here. My old scars were still there on my torso and legs.

Many came from practicing fighting with Earth and Void, though Earth never physically fought me I did find out what happens to you in your mind is reflected on your body. The deeper more raised scars came from Voids serrated sword when I didn't move quite fast enough.

The mirror began to fog as the shower turned the right temperature, I stepped in and was met with six or seven different soaps and shampoos organized by alphabetical order. One said 'For luxurious manes' another said, 'A Soft coat' and the last one said "Two in One Frizz control and Conditioner"

I reached for one that said, "For tough dirt and sweat" A small amount on a wash cloth created a very lathery soap that smelled like crisp mountain flowers, great I'm gonna smell "Pretty" now. After rinsing off I found that I was twenty percent lighter… that's disturbing.

I grabbed a shampoo promising no tangles and manageable manes, a soft lavender smell consumed me as I worked it into my hair, letting it sit there I let the hot water sooth my back and shoulders. It'd been a long time since I had a decent shower, the one in my room always made the water feel…thick and not at all relaxing like this.

"What's your plan for today Stiles?" Void asked suddenly.

I nearly busted my ass trying to cover myself, I ripped the curtains back to glare at Void who was perched on the sink, "Void you ass hat I asked you to never pop in on my while I was washing, its rude and creepy!" I threw the curtain back and took a deep breath rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, "And to answer your question I might take the day to myself, I deserve that right?"

"Yes you do" Void said surprising me, of them all Void was the one who pushed me the most, constantly reminding me why I was here, "I'm….sorry Stiles, this whole thing is completely unfair to you"

I nearly shat myself, Void, the bringer of darkness, was apologizing to me for being an asshole, something he took great pride in, my warning flags nearly broke the mast going up so fast, "Void what's up, you're not acting like yourself?" I braced for a fight, he liked to lower your guard before striking.

"Nothing it's just that…well you've made things fun again, I haven't had a student since some poor Cristal Pony nearly two thousand years ago, he almost had the control you have…he lost to the pool of darkness" I heard him sigh, "He had such potential"

"What happened to him?" I asked turning so the hot water ran down my front.

"He suffered a fate worse than death, his body destroyed his soul was cast into banishment but that's in the past" I heard Void stand and saw his silhouette approach the shower, "Stiles I may be the father of darkness, but I do not want to see this world destroyed, you've been chosen and you cannot afford to lose focus" I took a deep breath to say something but Void continued over me, "Now the others might think that means constant training, but as you know I like to oppose them in any way I can, I believe it's a balance between training and freedom"

I stood dumbfounded; this demon of darkness that nearly killed me on a daily basis and had fun doing it was being….understanding, "Soooo….what?"

"You know the exercises you need to do to keep your skills honed so I am going to go and leave you be, your training has been over for a while you know?" Voids shadow was fading as he left, "The rest must be gained through experience, the others don't agree but I convinced them to back off for a while, there's nothing to do for a while, you're prepped now we just have to wait and let what will happen, happen"

"Thank you" I said as he vanished completely, what a psycho, yesterday he tries to kill me, today he gives me peace, the hell is wrong with these people or ponies or whatever!

I turn the water off and step out to dry, sliding my pants on I materialize a tooth brush and brush my teeth thinking about what Void said, my training had been over for a while huh? Then why keep me stuck at that god awful castle for so long? I had a feeling I was but a pawn on a chess board, I had not once felt any kind of darkness like they were describing since I got here, they are moving pieces about the board, setting up so they could easily check the King… and I couldn't see the plan.

A cold chill raced down my back, I hate being used and I had a feeling that was exactly what was going on. Gargling with a mouth wash that stated in sparkling letters "Whole day protection" I spit it out and slipped my shirt on, collecting my clothes I tossed them into my room before heading downstairs where I found a nice fruit salad breakfast and a beaming Twilight.

"Stiles you look quite good in common cloths and I didn't know your mane was so long!" She sounded surprised I could dress in anything other than armor.

"Yeah well I don't think I'll be needing my armor for a bit so I was thinking I'd put them through the wash, they stink of blood and sweat" I sat down at the table tying my hair back and started eating, "Any good Laundromats around here?"

"Well Rarity's boutique is famous for deep cleaning garments while keeping them structurally sound so we can stop by and drop them off, I'm going to give Applejack a hand on the farm today" Twilight said munching happily away.

"Cool" I stood and stretched taking my empty bowl and rinsing it out, "I think I'm going to take a walk around town and see the sights, I'd like to know the layout"

"Oh OK!" Twilight said floating her bowl to me, I washed it too and set to dry, "Spike and I will be leaving soon so gather the clothes you want washed and leave them by the door"

"Nah I'll walk with ya'll" I said as I headed to my room and throwing a few sets of clothes and my armor into a small sack I slipped my sandals on and headed out the room, Spike was just going down the stairs, "Hay Spike how ya doin?"

"I'm fine, not really wanting to go and pick some stupid apples but it's better than sitting here all day, ever since I was hatched it's been library after library" he looked at his scaled arms, "I mean look how dull my scales are, they're supposed to be bright and shiny!"

I chuckled, "Maybe you and me could hang out later, I could teach ya a thing or two about fighting, maybe toughen you up a little, get those scales in shape, impress the ladies" I said waggling my eyebrows.

The scales on his face turned a darker purple than normal, "I-I don't care what girls think of me!" he said before bounding down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he stopped and looked back at me, "Though I wouldn't mind hanging out with another guy…too many girls around here"

"Yeah why is that, why are the number of girls to guys so much greater?" I asked, I noticed while Twilight and I were out yesterday it was nearly seven to one.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know really…but to tell you I don't think most of the ponies here mind…" He turned dark again, "The way it seems is that nobody has a problem…sharing"

I blushed scarlet at those implications, "I-I see" I reached the bottom of the stairs as Twilight came out of the kitchen, "What are you guys talking about?"

Me and Spike looked different ways, "Nothing" we said together, giving us odd looks Twilight turned away and started walking towards the door, Spike nudged me and when I looked down he was pointing at Twilight and mouthed "She wouldn't mind sharing"

I think I busted a vessel in my nose cause it started to bleed a little, Spike was laughing his ass off and I quickly hid my nose when Twilight turned back around, "What has gotten into you two?!"

I shook my head and booted Spike in the butt, "N-nothing Twilight, are we ready to go?" Spike asked innocently.

She nodded her head, said something like "Boys" and pushed the door open, I looked down at spike and grinned, "Good one Spike, you gave me a heart attack, I'll get ya back don't worry" I followed Twilight out ducking under the door with Spike behind me still laughing.

We passed a few buildings when the Boutique came into view, all of the ponies waved and smiled and said good morning, I was offered a "Daisy Sandwich" by Applebloom on her way to school but I politely declined, if it was like the hayburger then it was indeed a flower between two pieces of bread. I don't think my stomach could handle it.

Twilight knocked on the door and entered; Rarity was in back somewhere and said she'd be with us in a moment. "Twilight, Stiles!" Rarity bustled around the counter of her shop and hugged Twilight, "Good to see you two!" she turned to me and almost gave me a hug but seemed to think better of it, instead she leaned against me for a second before turning back to Twilight.

"So darling what brings you to my most fabulous shop?" she asked going back around the counter.

"Well Stiles was hoping to get some clothes washed" Twilight motioned toward the sack I was holding at arm's length away from me.

"They stink of blood and sweat, some set in blood stains and ichor, got anything strong enough for them?" I asked as the sack was enveloped by blue aura and floated toward the back.

"I'm a Fashionista, if I couldn't take out a little blood and such then I'd be a disgrace to the industry" She said hotly, she kept looking at my clothes and grimaced slightly.

"Problem Rarity?" I looked at my pants thinking there was a stain, but I noticed Spike had said not one word since we entered and I saw he was so infatuated with Rarity he was literally floating. I smirked a little, don't care for girls opinions my butt.

"Darling those cloths look so dreadful!" She rushed over and started picking at my pants and shirt, "They're so rough and coarse how can you be comfortable in this drab attire?"

"Well they were made with magic so of course they aren't the best but I've had to make due for several years, but if you don't mind making me some better ones I'd pay you for the trouble" I said stepping out of her reach, her picking had kept getting closer to sensitive areas. I don't think she noticed till she saw how uncomfortable I was getting.

Her white coat turned a little pink as she stepped back, "Sure thing darling I'll take the measurements from the clothes here and make you some right up!"

I nodded and then sighed, "I'd have to pay you when I could…I don't have any money" I looked at the floor embarrassed, she was going to make me clothes and I didn't have any way to pay her, how humiliating.

She laughed a light laugh that spoke of high upbringing, "No worries at all sweetie, pay me when you can, I'll give you a fair deal, just pay for the material and maybe lunch and I'll call it even" She passed by Spike who was smiling like a fool.

"Hay Rarity!" He said quietly, she turned back to him and pecked his cheek.

"Hay Spike, how are you?" the glint in her eye told me she knew exactly what she was doing to him as he nearly keeled over holding his cheek. Little tease.

"Thanks Rarity me and Spike need to get going, we're helping Applejack today" Twilight said grabbing Spike with her magic and setting him on her back, "See you later Stiles have fun today!"

"See ya" I turned back to Rarity and looked around it seemed that she kept everything in order, well as much as a seamstress would, there were strands of thread and scrap material lying about and it seemed to be worse behind the big curtain where I assumed her actual work station was, "You know Rarity I could help clean up if ya like, I was going to tour the town but I'd like to help you since you're helping me"

"That would be marvelous darling!" Rarity exclaimed levitating me a broom and dust pan, "Any scrap material should be saved so if it is usable put it in that bin right there darling thank you, when you're done here come on back and I'll show you what's next ok?" She swooped behind the curtain before I could answer; seem she wasn't shy about accepting help.

I started sweeping up and did a little dusting, there were several large pieces of scrap that I tossed in the bin, the dust pan was nearly full by the time I finished behind the counter, I walked back to her work area and was met with a giant stage with an equally huge mirror behind it, four or five mannequin ponies, and debris everywhere. Scraps left and right with enough thread on the floor to weave a carpet, seemed like when she got into a project her lady like organization went out the window.

I dumbed the dust pan and started again while Rarity was loading my clothes in an industrial washer, the scraps I found could have made me three or four sets of clothes and have some left over for a nice sweater, amazing how much fabric she goes through, and by the looks she seems to try and never use the same ones again.

I'm no seamstress but I could sew up a dandy pair of pants in a minute but the speed at which Rarity was moving and only using her magic in the least, was impressive. Instead of using her magic to bind the clothes or even stitch them she used a sewing machine much like the ones I saw in home-ec classes.

"Need anything else Rarity?" I asked tossing the last of the salvageable scraps in the bin.

"Oh no darling I ever do appreciate your cleaning up my mess" she laughed nervously and crossed her front legs blushing lightly, "I can be a little….un-lady like when I start a good project, thank you, now be off you have better things I assume to do than stand around watching a fashionista work!" with that she turned back to her measuring tapes and scissors.

I let myself out and noticed it was well on its way to nine in the morning, I lost nearly three hours tidying up the Boutique, dang! I strolled around and found myself in the town square, ponies going back and forth buying and selling and running errands. I saw Big Mac selling his apples and headed over, he nodded to me as he saw me approach.

"Morning Big Mac, doing good today?" I asked perusing the apples with a hungry glint.

"Eyup" Pony of few words this one.

"Big Mac do you know of a blacksmith around here, my sword got damaged and I need to make a new one?" I asked polishing an apple before setting it back.

"Eyup" he pointed toward Sugar Cube Corner, "Right past there you'll find the shop, just smell for smoke and steel" He tossed me the apple I was eyeing, "Be careful of old Heavy Hammer, he's real particular about who uses his forge"

I nod and take a bite of the apple, it was crisp, fresh, and on the very peak of ripeness, "Thanks Mac" I said as I walked away, Big Mac nodded and turned his attention onto a mint green mare that started taking stock of the stall.

I might not make the sword today but I'd like to get a look at the forge and see if it was what I needed, I passed Sugar Cube Corner just as Pinkie poked her head out of the door and hailed me over. I approached with caution as it seemed she had a habit of tackling others to the ground to talk to them, "Hay Pinkie what's up?"

"Oh nothing I was just wonder if you'd like to try one of our new muffins!" she pulled a small plate out with a muffin that seemed to have chocolate chips and banana chips in it, "It's our Choconanna Muffin"

"Looks amazing!" I took it just as a gray Pegasus crashed next to me, I kneeled down and helped her up she shook her head and it made her eyes seem to cross, "A-are you ok?"

She closed her eyes holding her head, "Yeah I heard muffin and I just had to see what it was!" when she looked at me I noticed her eyes were still crossed and a brilliant yellow, as were her mane and tail.

Remembering what Twilight said I glanced at her cutie mark and away without lingering and no one seemed to notice. Her Cutie Mark was seven blue bubbles scattered around her flank.

"Morning Ditzy!" Pinkie pie yelled, "You just missed the last of our new batch sorry!" she said looking sad.

"Aww no way!" she looked at my muffin before pouting and tears started to well up in her eyes, I just sighed, I was going to die from cuteness overload before even seeing my first real fight.

I broke the muffin in two and offered her the larger half, "Here, how about we share, I had a big breakfast anyway" I smiled as she hesitantly took the half from me, looking at me with those big doe eyes.

"Really?" and as I nodded my head she shrieked happily and started munching away, I laughed and ate my bit, it was really, really good, "Oh man Pinkie you out did yourself!" Ditzy stated happily finishing off her muffin; she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her hooves around my neck giving me a hug that nearly knocked me off balance.

"Oh ok well thank you" I said blushing lightly, I guess softness was a natural thing for their coats because she was just as soft as Twilight, when the hug continued after the amount of time its commonly accepted I bent down and set her back hooves on the ground, "Uh…you- you can let go if you want"

She dropped back onto all fours with a small tint of red around her nose, "Sorry" she laughed before flapping her wings and hovering above me, "Thank you for the Muffin mister if you ever need to deliver something just find me, I'll be around just listen for things breaking!" with that she flew off if unsteadily so.

"See ya" I called, I looked at Pinkie who was grinning a sly smile, I blushed not liking the look in her eyes, "Well bye Pinkie see ya later!" I waved walking away.

"See ya later stud" she called loudly which my ears got burning, with a thud the door to the eatery closed.

"Stupid girls gotta make things weird" I mumbled under my breath, I rounded a corner and saw a small brick building that had steady stream of heat waves rising from the back. The smell of smoke and metal heavy in the air, "Must be the place"

I rounded the building and was nearly blasted with scorching hot air, there was a war horse, no other way to describe this massive pony, hammering away at what looked like a fine rot iron head board for a bed. The eccentric leaf and vine work shaped and etched into the material spoke volumes of his devotion to his craft.

His hooves seemed to hold the hammer without the need for fingers, and the power behind his swings meant he had been smithing for quite a while.

I stood by and let him finish the piece, as he set it down to cool slowly, if he had quenched it, it could have shrunk the metal and ruin the fine details. That's what happens when you cool metal rapidly, letting it slowly cool down reduces the chance of unwanted bends in the metal.

"Hail to you Heavy Hammer!" for I assumed that's who it was.

"Hail stranger, what brings you to my furnace?" he said smiling at me, his smile faltered when he took a good look at me, "The hell creature are you, bah don't matter none to me if ya need work or have work you're welcome, come sit a spell and tell me what brings you" His head was level with mine, meaning he was slightly taller than Big Mac and a lot taller than Fluttershy.

I sat down on the thick wooden stump used to softly mold the metal without leaving hammer blow dents in it, "I was hoping for you to allow me to use your forge, my sword shattered in a fight and I haven't got a spare"

His smile had faded completely by the time I finished, "I see…I don't let no one touch my forge without me knowing they can use it properly, you wanna make a sword huh?" he got up and started gathering several bars of metal, iron, steel, and aluminum. Along with chips and lumps of metal that was unformed or impure.

"Pick and choose the metals you'd use for your sword" He smirked looking at my sandals, "IF you can choose the correct ones we'll see what you know of the tools"

He obviously thought I was one of those people who have a skewed view of blacksmithing. In the movies it takes a music montage and a few hours to properly forge a weapon of war. Not even close. Most swords take days if weeks to properly make, any impurity to the metal and the integrity of the weapon is lost and it could potentially cost you your life.

I stood and started examining the metals, tapping them together, setting the steel bar aside; it was heavier than the aluminum, but slightly brighter than the iron. I started sorting the chips and lumps of metal by density, tapping them with a small ballpein hammer the steel rang clear with soprano, the iron rung with a deeper tone and Aluminum sang flat and lifeless.

Placing the steel chips with the bar of steel, arranging the Iron together I told him, "The iron wouldn't make a good blade but as a guard and hilt cap the dense metal would be more than superior. The aluminum, other than filigree inlay for a handle, which is purely decretory, would be next to useless as a main feature"

"Good, good, you know your metals" He sighed deeply before looking back at the iron head board, "We'll have to continue this later, I need to finish this piece by lunch for a very important client"

"Yeah no problem" I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you Heavy Hammer"

He shook my hand with his hoof violently, "Same to you…"

"Stiles"

"Stiles then" he laughed a deep laugh letting go of my hand, "Nice to meet someone that isn't completely incompetent around the forge, I'll see you some time about your sword making" He picked up a small rod of iron and popped it in the middle of his forge and started pumping the bellows causing sparks to jump into the air and an intense wave of heat to rise up.

I decided to head back to the Library, maybe look for something to read, I passed by Big Mac again and he nodded his head, he was packing up the stall as dark clouds were being pushed in by the pegasi ponies. So that's how they control the weather, cool, it's a combination of Chaos and Order magic mixed with Nature magic.

I had entered the Library just as it started to pour, I was half expecting Twilight and Spike to be back with the bad weather but they weren't there. Shrugging I started with the fiction side of the library and started looking for a decent book. I read any and all books, but I wanted a good adventure right now.

Titles ranged from "Adventures of Daring Doo and the Crystal Pony" depicting an adventurer holding a small crystal pony shadowed by a menacing creature that looked like an eel of some sort with bat wings and four legs….ok then. To more…..risky book titles like "Fifty Shades of Sunset" featuring what looked like a royal princess tied to bed posts with a sultry look on her face….staying clear of that one I grabbed a book titled "The Werepony of Manehattan" I love a good werewolf story or, Werepony as it were.

I had just cracked open the book when Spike busted through the door like his tail was on fire, he was breathing heavy, "Spike what wrong?" I said suddenly.

He jumped and held his chest falling stiffly to the floor, "Jeez Stiles you scared the fire out of me!" he looked left then right, "Got anyplace we can go these ponies are INSANE!" He tried to rush up the stairs but I caught him by the tail holding him upside down in front of me.

"Whoa little dude what happen?" I asked, he took a deep breath and started explaining frantically the day.

Apparently after helping Applejack Twilight got a letter inviting her and one other to a Grand Galloping Gala, a big celebration held once a year and apparently a big deal to everypony. Then ensued a slew of corrupt attempts to win Twilights favor and thus the extra ticket, though it seemed to harm Twilight more than help her. Finally Spike was forced to wear these god awful clothes so he dashed home without stopping.

I laughed and set Spike down, "Yeah I'd like to stay out it as well…."

A sudden flash of light and Twilight was standing in front of us, judging by her stunned and confused look she had accidentally cast a teleportation spell, she focused on me before launching herself into my arms, I barely had time to catch her, dropping Spike to scurry away silently.

"Stiles please help me, hide me, kill me, anything I can't take this anymore!"

Suddenly her friends appeared in the balcony smiling down at her, "Hay Twilight!" they all yelled, Twilight cowered in my arms hiding her face, whispering "Stop…just please stop" while they were fighting amongst themselves at the top of the stairs.

I took a deep breath meaning to calmly tell them to hang on a second but what came out was more like "IF YA'LL DON'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN I WILL REMOVE YOUR VOICES PERMENTALLY!" Twilight jerked in my arms nearly falling to the floor, spike was cowering under the coffee table and the others were hiding behind the railing at the top of the stairs, "Twilight has something to say"

"Please guys I can't do this anymore it's driving me CRAZY!" she fell to the floor cover her head with her hooves, "I just can't decide because no matter what I'll be making everypony else unhappy and I can't I just can't!"

Applejack walked up to her and put a hoof around on her head, "Hay sugar I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset ya, I don't want that ticket no more, you can give it to someone else, I won't bother you about it again"

After that everyone else gave up their call on the ticket except Rainbow Dash who started strutting in the air about how the ticket was hers, but a quick glare from me had her give up her call to it too, Twilight smiled like she finally thought of a solution.

"Spike take a note please!" Spike pulled a quill and paper from the table and poised to write, "Dear Princess Celestia, though I would be happy to attend the Gala I could not very well do so if all of my friends couldn't come as well, so I will be sending back the tickets, thank you" She slipped the tickets into the scroll as Spike rolled it up.

He took a deep breath and blew green fire onto it, it dispersed into a dark smoke which then flew out the window. That is pretty neat, sending letters like that, wonder if I could learn that spell. Everyone was doing a group hug thing, guess Twilight wasn't kidding about the contact thing, me and Spike were standing a little way when Spike started gagging.

"Just like a boy, can't handle a little emotion!" Applejack said walking up to him and with a sudden belch green fire nearly singed her hat as a letter materialized to land in front of Twilight.

"Dear Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?!" and suddenly six tickets popped out and started floating around everypony.

Everypony started laughing till Twilights belly gave a roar, they all decided to treat her to dinner for the trouble today, Spike was pouting though, "What about me?" and with a sudden burst again he had two tickets in his hand with a small note, "For you and Stiles, Spike"

I took my ticket from him and looked at it skeptically, "Gala huh?" I watched as Spike left with the others, he looked back and motioned for me to join them I just shook my head and waved him good bye, he just shrugged and followed after everypony.

I teleported the ticket into my dresser drawer and made my way into the kitchen, I pulled down a small pot and pulled some potatoes and carrots out, letting the water boil I chopped up some veggies and popped them in the pot. Calling my small leather pouch with my salted meats I threw them in with some flour making a thick stew of sorts. Enough for me with none left over, I know they were trying to be ok with my meat eating but I'd rather not force my habits onto company.

I dished out the stew and cleaned up while it cooled a bit; while I was eating I started drawing up designs for my new sword. I decided on a single edge design that widened at the tip and five inches down from the tip on the spine of the blade it was double edged and lightly serrated. The serrations would cause problems with a traditional sheath, so would the widening of the point so I'd have to make a custom sheath for it as well.

Yawning I gathered my dishes and washed them, grabbing my drawings I made my way to my room, I was half way up the stairs when Twilight came in with a sleeping dragon on her back, "Oh good Stiles I wanted to say thank you for helping me today"

"I didn't do anything, just yelled a little" I chuckled as Twilight came up the stairs; she went ahead of me and turned back so she was face to face with me.

"Yes but you gave me a chance to speak and it all worked out so thank you" She gave me a small peck on the lips before turning and going back up the stairs, careful not to joist spike awake.

I stood there completely caught off guard, I couldn't even blush, what was that about? As I watched her round the corner I noticed her tail twitched slightly, oh no. I shook my head and convinced myself to think nothing of it, I opened my door and stepped through shedding my shirt and sandals, slipping my pants off I climbed into bed stretching out.

I fell asleep quickly but I could still feel Twilights kiss on my lips as the world turned dark.

Somewhere deep in untamed land a Queen raises her head towards the east, shimmering green eyes peeking out beneath a pail green mane. Turning her head she took stock of her company, beetle like ponies with no mane or tail and bug eyes were feasting recklessly. Their hosts, Minotaurs, were dying slowly and every so painfully.

"My dears our food is running low, where do you think we should move to next?" she looked down at the husk of a small minotaur, he was still alive but he was almost soulless, as were the thousands that once inhabited this small quaint settlement.

A deep thrumming buzz filled the air as black silhouettes rose from the crumpled dilapidated houses, some of the stronger willed inhabitants would survive, but for the rest of their lives they will wake with nightmares that would break even the fiercest of dragons.

She rose into the air twirling gracefully sucking the last ounce of emotion from the young body, her lips sealed around his in a kiss of death, "Where oh where shall we go?" She laughs hauntingly as she draws his soul into herself, letting the drained victim plummet to blood soaked corpses, she remembered a time where she tried so hard not to kill, and to harm even one host would be a death sentence.

But that was before.

That was then.

This is now.

Anger begets anger, revenge begets revenge, and the circle continues till the whole world is…..

Blind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: How to Train Your Dragon…..I think.

Darkness, a soft touch on bare skin, cold and hard, too hard to be skin, too warm to be metal, what is this touching me?

I open my eyes and find myself looking into the dull dead eyes of Twilight Sparkle; I try to move, to scream. My magic is gone; I am motionless and powerless as I am raised up, a pale green aura filling my vision. A pony, one with hard black chitin enters my vision; a cold hollow laugh escapes her fanged mouth.

"This is a champion?" she asked with her dual tone, behind her Applejack and Rainbow Dash skewered through the middle holding each other in an eternal brace, "Pathetic creature you are, you'd dare stand against me?!" she threw me repeatedly into the cobblestones, "Now watch as the last of these pathetic elements die!"

"nn…nnnNNN" I try to speak but my mouth won't move.

She slowly approaches a chained Fluttershy, who whimpers and tries to cower before the monsters aura grabs her, she drags Fluttershy kicking and screaming, closer to her. Almost like a lover this creature embraces Fluttershy, looking her deep in the eyes she lowers her head towards Fluttershy, and with a deep moan seals her mouth around Fluttershys.

My very body burns as I try to stand, try to say something, I watch as this demon forces Fluttershys mouth open and suddenly a small yellow smoke escapes from the corners of their joined mouths. Fluttershys eyes widen as the other closes, their mouths part and with a jerk a small light is ripped from Fluttershy. My body freezes as I watch this son of a bitch swallow Fluttershys soul.

Black fills my vision, rage burns my thoughts and I sit up in my bed, dark magic spewing from my body destroying everything in reach, "OOOOOAAAAHAUUUUGGG!" My throat shreds as I scream fighting the image of Fluttershy, soulless as she falls to the ground, a silent plea of help on her lips.

My eyes rip open as hands restrain me. The calm face of Void looming over me I try to calm my heart and breathing, he lets go of me as I stopped flailing and the Dark Magic dissipated, "V….void" I whisper my throat destroyed.

"Shhhhh little one, shhh" He tenderly pats my head, "It was just a nightmare" he sits on my bed not looking at me, "Well…..mostly, what you saw was a vision, a vision that will come true if nothing is done"

I sit up and start a healing spell on my throat, "vision of the future?" I whisper before grabbing his shoulder, "what must be done, Void, who…what is that Creature!" my voice repaired I coughed a little.

"That was Queen Chrysalis, ruler of a faction of Changelings" Void knocked my hand off standing abruptly, "Glad I came when I did, you'd have destroyed the village if I'd let you continue" looking around I saw the damage I inflicted, the stink of Dark Magic permeated the space, with a flick of his fingers Void repaired my room and rid it of all traces of Dark Magic, "Better"

"Changelings!" I thought back to everything I ever read about changelings, they fed off of emotion, food could sustain them but emotion was what gave them the most power, the small drones could not usually live long alone without a hive. They never said anything about soul sucking.

"Queen Chrysalis is the only Changeling, Queen or otherwise, that has the ability to steal souls" Void said reading my mind, "A power only gained by breaking a Death Wish" Void said pacing over to my entertainment center flicking through the movies there.

"Death Wish?" I ask getting out of bed, forgetting I was completely nude….

Void wolf whistled and waggled his eye brows, "Someone likes nightmares!" he cackled tossing me the boxers hanging off my recliner.

Blushing furiously I was hopping on one foot trying to get the damn things on, I couldn't pull them up fast enough, "A Death Wish is a promise, made from a dying creature to another, if the living end of the wish breaks the promise they gain certain abilities but loose certain attributes, such as pity, forgiveness, acceptance, that sorta thing" Void said as I started to put pants on.

"Hmmm…Interesting" I looked over to Void as I pulled on a Eco shirt, "So what can I do?"

"You?" Void shook his head and laughed, "You do nothing, this threat will make its way to you, I'll make sure of it, you will gather your things and meet me at the ruins, I said your training was done, but I devised something new for you to try"

I groaned and took my shirt and jeans back off to slip into my training cloths and armor, "Man I've just gotten away from that damp old place!"

"Shut up you pussy" Void said slapping me lightly on the head, "It's just for three or four days"

I yawned and stretched, "When do you want me there?"

Void stepped into the darker shadows and started fading from sight, "Today, before sunset, that is when we will begin, the training will be in twelve hour intervals with a six hour rest"

"Great speed training, my fave!" I say in fake enthusiasm.

"That's my well-endowed prodigy!" Void said completely disappearing when I tossed my shoes at him.

Blushing I opened my door to find Spike just coming from Twilights room, "Morning Spike what time is it?"

"Six thirty I think, couldn't sleep, weird dream, why are you up so early?" Spike said rubbing his eye.

"Same" I said softly, "Tell Twilight I'll be back in a few days, I'm being summoned to the ruins for a little extra training"

"What!" Spike yelled, "Oh NO you are not leaving me here with these girls all alone!" He crossed his arms and huffed before smiling up at me, "Can I come too, you promised to hangout and train me a perfect time to!"

I shook my head, "What about Twilight, I'll be gone for nearly a week, do you want to leave her without her number one assistant?" I really didn't want him to come, it'd be stressful enough dealing with Void but a baby dragon as well?

"It's ok, Spike can go, he needs some guy time, I'm not totally helpless you know Stiles" Twilight said coming around the corner, her mane was unkempt and sticking in every direction, "Get him out of the house for a bit, he needs some fresh air"

Spike was dancing in joy and I was groaning on the inside and smiling on the outside, "Ok fine but as part of your training you are going to have to carry everything, help build your strength while we hike" I said, Spike nodded in agreement before dashing off to pack, I sighed and smoothed my hair back before tying it up.

"What's wrong Stiles, I can feel your worried about something, how I don't really know, but it's just a feeling" Twilight said bumping against me softly, I stroked her mane and neck thinking about our promise to each other.

"Well I'm just worried, I mean, Spike is a baby dragon, is it alright to train him, and in the middle of my training things get…..out of hand, even more so when it involves Void" I patted her neck before turning back to my room, I left the door open so Twilight could enter.

I could hear her poking and picking things up and making little sounds of wonder and intrigue, it was cute. I pulled out a magically expanded camping pack and started packing; I wasn't going to bring the whole place with me this time seeing that I wasn't planning on moving out there. Instead I brought a sleeping pack and blanket, cooking utensils and some basic supplies and medic kits incase Spike gets hurt.

I turned around to see Twilight staring at my phone on my bedside table, the out lay of my room was kinda like a one room apartment everything together with enough room to walk, I walked over and picked it up turning it on I let it sync with my speakers before playing some of my music. The look on Twilights face when Hallelujah started playing suddenly was awesome.

"Stiles what is that thing!?" She said pulling my arm down so she could look at it again, "It started playing music when you touched it!"

"It's called a Cell Phone, It's a device from my world that allows people across the world to talk to each other instantly like they were in the same room" I said turning it back off and tossing it in my pack, might not be essential but I like music while I train.

"That's so COOL!" she squealed and pranced a little, "Can you show me something else before you go?!"

There she goes with those begging doe eyes again, sighing I sat down and nodded, we had plenty of time to spare, it was only half a day's journey to the ruins through the forest, and the sun had just risen, "Sure"

I let her listen to some more music she was impressed by a couple of Dubstep songs saying they sounded a lot like what DJPON3 played at Pinkies parties, seemed like I was going to have to push my party back again….sorry Pinkie. I showed her my game stations, she could use the controls thanks to her magic but otherwise Ponies wouldn't be able to use it, she was rather good a racing games.

After one last round of racing, which Spike had won after joining us with a light hiking pack, it was about midday and time for us to head out, as Spike walked out the door with both his and my packs I turned to Twilight who was waving us bye from the check out counter, "Twilight tell the others I'm off and apologise to Pinkie for delaying the party, OK?"

"No worries Stiles have fun and kick some butt!" she said smiling as I closed the door.

Me and Spike started our journey together and to kill time we played twenty questions, I had answered his tenth by the time we reached the forest entrance, he froze momentarily as the shadow of the trees passed over him. I saw him take a deep breath before continuing and not dwelling on it I asked my next question.

"So Spike as a baby dragon what do you eat, I know you can eat regular food but do you eat anything specific?" I asked dodging under a low branch.

"Well I like to snack on gems myself, their crunchy and each type has unique flavor, oh ruby is my favorite, it's kinda spicy and tangy and the crunch is subtle but oh so good!" He was starting drool a little.

"Really, gems?" I was surprised but then again his teeth seemed to be fitted for it, they were sharp but seemed to be just a bit blunt, wonder if he ate meat….being raised by ponies I'd think his chance to would be nill, "Hay Spike not going out of order but I got something I'd like you to try"

"Umm Ok?" Spike said giving me a strange look.

"Here" I handed him a piece of dried venison, not nice but hey I'd like to see if he liked it.

He eyed it skeptically before tearing a piece off, his teeth sliced right through it like butter, "Oh wow!" he started humming as he chewed, "So chewy and tasty!" he took another big bite, "Oh wow it's salty and it has a deep flavor what is this Stiles!"

I grinned widely, "It's dried Venison"

"What's Venison?" he asked stuffing the last bite in his mouth

"Deer meat" I said simply waiting for the reaction I knew was coming and I wasn't disappointed.

At the word meat he gulped, swallowing the jerky, before turning green and gaging, "Meat!?" he yelled holding his stomach and mouth; "Oh god I don't feel well" he nearly dropped before catching a tree and leaning against it.

"Oh stop" I said pacing back to him, "You were enjoying it before I told you what it was" I pulled another piece out and started munching on it, Spike seemed to turn greener but didn't deny he had liked the dried meat, "Now stop being a wussy and let's keep moving we're close to the ruins, shouldn't be more than another hour or two" the sun was on a quick decent, weird how time flies when with a friend.

He nodded before steeling himself and walking ahead of me, chest puffed and back straight, playing the strong kid, he was adorable, after I was done with him, he'd be deadly. Shaking my head I took two strides and was even with him, and slowly offered him another piece of jerky, not looking at him or him at me he took it and started softly chewing it. His body would need the protein for my training, I wouldn't be as harsh as the others were on me, but he was going to be sore for days on end.

"Alright my next question Stiles" Spike said after swallowing the bite of jerky, "How do you feel about the others?"

"Well I think they're great, they're all nice and everything, they each have room to grow as friends but they're all great" I said thinking how Rarity seemed to ignore others and Applejack too hard headed to admit she was wrong.

"No I mean do you LIKE any of them, like as a marefriend" Spike took another bite of jerky, seeming to hate himself for liking it so much.

I laughed, he was quite advanced for a baby dragon, maybe they matured faster than other species, "I don't know what you mean Spike, I'm a different species all together, even if I did and I'm not saying I do, would they be able to like me back in the same sense?"

"So what if you're a different species, ponies and griffins can be together, as well as with dragons, zebra, just about anypony can be with anypony as long as they love each other, that's all that matters right?" Spike said it so absolutely I was taken aback.

Of course he would think so, he was in love with Rarity, a pony, and could I fall in love here, easily, could I accept it….probably. Even if I did there's that part where I might not be accepted or loved the same way in return.

"Ok Spike, but to answer your question no I do not think of any of them as anything more than friends, now my question is, why don't you have wings, I thought all dragons had wings" I looked down at him trying to see any indication of wings, there were none.

"That's easy, I haven't grown them yet!" he laughed, "Dragons don't get wings till their third birthday when we are fully developed, we still grow larger but by our third birthday we are pretty much mature"

"Dang, you only get three years of child hood, that's kinda suckish" I figured they matured faster than other creatures.

"Nah, I can't wait to be able to fly, and by then I'll be as big as Twilight maybe then Rarity will…." He blushed liked he said too much.

I smiled as we left the forest canopy and was greeted with the short rope bridge leading to the castle, Spike gulped loudly looking down and quickly backed up and nearly fell. I laughed and started across when I was half way I looked back and saw Spike inching his way forward. At least he didn't give up easily.

When Spike crossed and finished having his mini heart attack we entered the large barren court yard of the castle, "Finally!" Void said appearing out of the shadows suddenly, that was the last straw for Spike as he collapsed clutching his chest the bags tossed aside Spike was screaming silently.

"Void you didn't have to scare the poor guy!" I said hanging off of him laughing my ass off.

Void harrumphed and slid out from under my arm, "Yes I did, why did you bring a lizard with you, I know you don't like carrying your own weight but he will just get in the way" At that Spike popped up and blew green fire at Void.

"Hay you jerk I will not be in the way, besides Stiles promised to train me!" Void stepped towards him causing him to scramble backwards behind our stuff.

"Void stop, we have work to do" I said stepping between Void and Spike.

Void scoffed but nodded before eyeing Spike again he sat down and motioned for me to sit in front of him, "First twelve hours will be in your mind, I must transfer the knowledge of how to do this little trick, I cannot teach you, to know it you must already know it, like a place that can't be found except by people who already found it"

"That's about as clear as mud" I said before turning to Spike, "In sets of forty, pushups, squats, and crunches, as many sets as you can, after that two laps around the court yard, we need to build your endurance before I can teach you anything"

"Got cha!" Spike said as he started his work out.

I turned back to Void and nodded, I'd done this before, to learn a certain spell or technique I had to sometimes meld my mind with the others, kinda like sharing space but with our thoughts, some things just couldn't be taught for some reason. Closing my eyes I let myself open to Void, an inky solid mass of darkness wrapped itself around my consciousness before intertwining with my very thoughts.

"_Really Stiles, why bring a baby dragon, he'll only slow you down, take your concentration away from your studies"_ Void said to me in my own mind, I could feel his vast knowledge just out of reach as he sorted his thoughts and shaped them so they could enter my mind with little pain.

"_A promise is a promise, and I have a question, I made a pact with Twilight and sealed it with a touch of magic, and now she's able to sense when something is bugging me can that be a side effect?"_ I asked letting Voids thoughts become mine, a stabbing pain in my frontal lobe told me it was working.

"_More than likely, did it feel like your souls touched?"_ Void asked as the last bit of knowledge was passed to me.

"_More or less"_ I shook my head both mentally and physically as we backed out of my mind, when I opened my eyes it was dark, the moons position told me it was a little past nine in the morning, it was almost nine when we started so the first twelve hours had passed.

"Then I have to say you are bound to your miss Sparkle, the bond will grow with your friendship and you should be able to hear each other's thoughts soon, then the distance at which it extends should increase" Void said standing and stretching, I heard several vertebrae pop, I did the same and looked around for Spike.

"That little punk" Void said pointing to the far end of the courtyard.

Spike was trudging our way, when he saw us standing and watching him he waved and picked up the pace, when he reached my feet he collapsed breathing really hard, "You guys took forever I think I did a thousand pushups!"

I grinned kneeling down and picking the poor dragon off the ground, "Spike ya idiot I told you to stop when you couldn't do anymore, but you showed real promise, you trained for twelve hours strait nonstop!"

Void created several seats from shadows while I started a small fire; setting Spike in one to rest I pulled some pots and pans out. Void walked up to me and dropped seven dead pheasants at my feet before taking a seat and preparing a spit. I gathered the birds and started cleaning them; I forgot Spike wasn't used to dead animals I looked over when I heard him gagging.

He was pale green watching me not blinking at all, Void was silently enjoying his dismay and intrigue, "Spike if ya can't handle it don't watch, I can make you something else if you want" I said moving to block his view of the birds.

Spike shook his head, "We found out my kind eats meat, I need to get used to it, and I'm more disgusted with myself than what you're doing" he shook his head and gagged again, "As horrible as it feels to know some poor animal has died just so we don't go hungry, I'm really curious as to how it'll taste….am I a bad guy?"

"Little one, it is not bad to eat meat, it is not bad to be who you are, most dragons these days have no stomach for meat, that's why they grow so slowly, a healthy diet for a dragon consists of a portion of meat with every meal" Void said standing the Y shaped sticks on either side of the fire, getting up and brushing his hands off he comes over and grabs the birds from me and stakes them over the fire, "If you eat meat with us every day when we eat you'll grow faster and stronger and BE faster and stronger than any of your vegetarian brothers"

Disposing of the innards appropriately which means wrapping them in grass and leaves and burying them deeply, I sent a silent thank you to them for giving us nourishment, "Just remember to give thanks to them that we may grow strong, always respect the creatures you consume, for it is because of them we have the strength to defeat any and all foes" I said taking a seat next to Spike and patting his head, his scales on top of his head gave way almost like stiff hair.

He closed his eyes and his lips moved in silent prayer, I leaned back my neck stiff from sitting so long, the faint smell of chicken wafting towards me, I close my eyes and ponder what the others did today, I hope Pinkie wasn't too upset.

"Wow they smell great actually!" Spike said suddenly, I heard Void get up and when I opened my eyes he was seasoning the cooking poultry with pepper and what smelled like basil.

"They taste better, foul is my favorite meat little lizard" Void said turning them over the fire, "Three are mine and you each get two, touch mine and you'll lose the hand"

Spike paled a little but I grinned, I might just for the fun of it, "Stop moaning, no ones going after your bird Void, for an immortal you complain a lot"

"Because I'm immortal I have a lot to complain about!" Void stuck his tongue out at me before turning the pheasants again.

Spike chuckled before watching the fire, his eyes seemed to want to close, he looked at me and smiled, "Thanks Stiles, I needed to get away from all those fussy girls"

Void scoffed before I could answer him, "Please, in about six months little lizard mares will be the only thing you think about" Void smirked and leaned back in his seat, "The training Stiles is putting you through will speed up your maturing process, you dragons have gotten lazy over the centuries, used to a young hatching like yourself would start working their bodies out, increasing their chances with the dragonesses their own age" he growled a little, "It's downright shameful these days, why if Gladir was here he'd knock some heads!"

"You seem rather upset about the goings of a different race Void, why do you care anyway?" I asked poking one of the roasting birds; the juices were nearly clear meaning they were close to being done.

"I created them that's why!" he threw his hands up, "They are the perfect focal points for magic, what I wanted was a mindless slave what I got was a winged lizard with a soul!" he kicked some embers that had fallen out of the fire back in, "You'd think they'd still have pride in themselves but no, they have to wait and not work for what they have"

"You created dragons?!" Spike said his mouth agape, "Wow so you're like my great, great, great, great, grandfather!"

Void stared blankly at Spike for a few seconds before speaking through his teeth, "Don't ever call my grandfather" it sounded more like a hiss than anything.

Spike sunk into his chair while I laughed, "C'mon Grampa Void, the birds are done!" I was laughing until Void threw a small ball of shadow at me it stung when it hit my chest but it was still funny.

I broke the spit into three pieces, handed a piece with two birds to Spike and three to Void who snatched it from me and growled at me, I snarled back at him but started smiling, Grampa Void, He'll never live it down. Spike watched us interact with fascination, I guess it would look weird two creatures snarling at each other like that, but that was just how Void was. He watched me as I started eating, he'd look at how I started eating it and mimicked me, it was cute but unsettling to be watched like that while I ate.

Spike had finished his first bird and started his second by the time I cleaned my first one, Void was meticulous while he tore all of his apart into strips before eating them. Spike looked at the carcass of the first pheasant and shuddered slightly before looking to me with a face that screamed, "What do I do with it now?"

"Just toss it in the fire" I said tossing my own stripped bird into the flames, he shrugged and followed suit.

He sighed contently tossing the stick and polished pheasant into the fire, he stood and stretched before wandering over to his pack and pulling out his sleeping bag, unrolling it close to the fire he wiggled into it and rolled over. "Goodnight Stiles, Mr. Void, wake me up when it's time to train again" soon after I could hear small snores coming from him.

Void harrumphed again drawing my attention away from the flickering flames, "He's resilient I'll give you that, and quick to accepting his new diet, me thinks he's always craved meat just didn't know what it was"

"More than a possibility" I said standing myself and getting my sleeping bag, "So I know the theory behind what you are training me to do, but the technique of it eludes me"

"Me as well, the next few days will be of discovery for the both of us, as you know I'll probably have to help you sustain the spell and your sanity while under its influence until you get a hang of it" A small shadow cot popped up from the ground just as Void fell backwards, "An interesting notion though huh?"

"Yeah, so what will we call it?" I asked getting comfortable letting the warmth of the fire heat my face.

"Dark Beast Form" Void said, "Just clichéd enough to sound awesome!" he sounded like an exited school girl.

"That's pretty bad" I said laughing

"Quiet when you make something up you get to name it" Void said rolling away from me and quickly falling asleep.

I soon followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hasbro owns all rights to MLP: FIM**

**Warning: POV Changes ahead**

Chapter Thirteen: The Darkness of a Hero

Spikes POV:

A hard shoe on my scales woke me; I was groggy and couldn't remember where I was or why my bed was so hard. "Spike wake up ya lazy lizard!" came an oily voice, snapping my eyes open I popped up to see Void, bringer of darkness looming over me, I looked around to see Stiles still asleep.

I remember the letter Twilight wrote to Celestia about this guy, the power he had, his seeming insanity and his uncaring reflection on life. This…..thing scared me.

"Mr. Void?!" I said rubbing my eyes, "Is everything ok?"

"Of course" Void huffed kneeling down, "I'd not wake you if it was an emergency, no I wished to give you a set of workouts today, and for me to tell you me and Stiles will be in a remote part of the ruins, you mustn't go there, whatever you hear, whatever you see, DO NOT FOLLOW US" He patted my spikes before standing back up, "Understand little lizard?"

I nodded not really understanding but this was Void and I didn't think 'no' was a good answer, "If you say so Mr. Void" I started stretching, I felt my stiff muscles loosen and I felt a little more awake, "So what's for me today?"

Void smirked a little before going passive again, "Again, in sets of forty, Pushups, Jumping jacks, and squat thrusts" he seemed to ponder a bit, "Then I want you to try and melt this rock" He tossed a fist sized stone at my feet, "With your dragon fire"

I was a little taken aback, "Sir I don't know how, my fire breath only teleports things to certain people" I didn't think I could spew real fire.

"Nonsense" Void took a deep breath and blew a twenty foot fireball into the sky, "It's a spell, same as the one you use to send messages, a different form but still a breath weapon spell, anything that can use magic and have the knowhow can use any breath weapon spell though it was the dragons to do it first, I should know I taught them it"

I'd never thought of my fire as magic, I thought it was just a special thing I could do, I guess that's still true since Twilight couldn't do it in quite the same way. But I have MAGIC!

"You mean I am can use magic like Twilight?" It was incredible to think so.

"What did I say last night?" Void said sounding irritated, "Dragons are the perfect focal point for magic, what you can do no other creature will be able to do on the same magnitude, the knowledge has been lost for some time now though how you lose something that's genetically coded into you I can't fathom, but that's why dragons are dwindling, but in you I see the hope to keep my children alive"

"Your children?" Everything I'd been told about Void was that he was stoic, emotionless and cruel, but he still wants Stiles to succeed in his mission, he still want's this world to survive, so is he all bad after all?

Void flushed lightly, "Don't you say a word" the cold dead look in his eyes made me rethink that last part, he was dangerous, deadly, and unremorseful when it came to his pride, "There are only a few who know instinctively how to use multiple breath weapons, most have to be taught these days"

Stiles grumbled sitting up, "What's with all the fireworks and shouting guys?" he yawned and stretched standing up and looking over at Void then down at me, "Morning guys"

Void didn't seem to want to continue talking about dragons as soon as Stiles sat up he started to ignore me, so maybe it was a sore spot he didn't want Stiles to see. Oh well there'd be time later to ask questions.

"Morning Stiles" I said looking for something to eat.

"Grab an apple and a slice of jerky, that's breakfast for the next few days, for lunch We'll have a small stew, and for dinner some greens and little meat" Stiles said grabbing an apple for himself and some jerky.

"That's all!?" I asked horrified, my stomach gave an almighty roar, "But I'm so hungry!"

Void leaned down and smacked me on the back of my head hard enough to toss me to the ground, "Stop whining you little bitch, we fast when we speed train, it boosts metabolism and muscle growth, don't like it leave maybe I was wrong about you"

"Void, there is no need to talk like that around a child, he is new to this" Stiles said coming to my defense, it had hurt what Void said, but being defended just because I was a kid…..that hurt worse.

I stood and stopped the tears that tried to fall, I would prove I was strong, I could endure, "I'm not a bitch, I will prove to you Void I can take anything you can give!" I felt my cheeks heat as I cursed, I'd never done that before.

Stiles slapped a hand over his eyes, "Great if you go back talking like that Twilight will never let you come with me again, Void you are a terrible influence" shaking his head Stiles laughed lightly, "Please refrain from talking like that, both of you"

"Hey Stiles" Void said grinning, "FUCK YOU!" and took off running backwards with his middle fingers pointed at Stiles, I didn't quite understand that part but it got Stiles mad and chased after him.

"Damn it Void I asked you nicely!"

"When has that ever stopped me you FUCKING BITCH OF A WHORE!" Void yelled the last part very loudly.

My ears were burning like fire; trying to ignore the flutters in my stomach I began my work outs, more pushups just great.

"Hey Void wait you didn't teach me…" I trailed off as I lost sight of them rounding a part of the ruins, "how to breath fire…..buck" I finished starting my pushups.

* * *

Stiles POV:

Void led me to the other side of the ruins, where we'd be out of sight of Spike, the bastard cursing like that in front of the young dragon really pissed me off. Void only did it for that reason alone, he liked giving me headaches on a daily basis, especially when he feels good.

Void stopped running and quickly turned to face me, I stopped inches from him, "Alright Stiles let's get this beast unleashed!" he yelled almost howling at the day, he was surprisingly tan for a creature of darkness.

I levitated my phone out of my pocket and started playing my "Darkness Rising" playlist, basically composed of Three Days Grace, Disturbed, and a little bit of Metalica songs, the first was Innocent by Disturbed which suited me just fine, all innocence was about to be lost.

"_Who is innocent no one's Innocent who is innocent!"_ the song started as I took my meditative stance.

"Focus on your shadow form, like we practiced that first night, turn your body to shadow, become one with the darkness that hides from the light!" Void said circling me with his hands behind his back.

My body grew cold as my skin darkened to black; soon my body became an incorporeal inky blackness that stood darker than the shadows cast by the ruins. My body shadow now I could not be hurt by any physical assault like this though magic could still do me great harm.

"_Who is innocent is irrelevant in the world today I shake my head in disbelief"_ continued the song, I was subconsciously bobbing to the music, meaning almost all else was far away from the front of my mind.

"Now, like you are gathering the immense magic from the forest, gather the shadows to your body, increase your mass and become solid, take the shape your heart tells you to take, let the darkness inside show through your new body" Void said, his voice raspy with excitement and speaking faster and faster by the word.

I focused on the lighter shadows and watched as they slithered towards me, as they were absorbed into my being I then focused on the darker and heavier ones. I felt a tug at my stomach, telling me these darker shadows would undoubtedly give me more power than the lighter ones. I felt my body growing, judging by Voids height I was nearly four times taller and wider than normal.

"_A fathers cruelty and murdered family has the world gone insane?!"_

I could feel the shadows reaching for my heart, tainting it and blackening it, I could feel my mind slip into the peaceful inky blackness they offered, "NO STILES!" Void screamed levitating up to my face, "NEVER LET THE SHADOWS IN YOUR HEART! NEVER!"

I shook my head and beat back at the shadows in my heart which hissed and writhed, "Now focus your soul, allow the Dark Magic in you to bleed throughout it, let it stain all of you, feel it seep into your core"

I didn't like the sound of that; I could hear Sky and the others in the back of my mind telling me to stop but….did I really want to?

I opened my soul to the Dark Magic that I kept willfully contained and a sudden power filled my limbs and my heart ached and screamed, the image that flooded my mind instantly shifted my shadow body to that of a Beast.

Hunching over I felt my vertebrae and limbs dislocate and relocate so that I crouched with animal like legs and sharp claws scraping the ground. Pain filled my mind as my face contorted to a snout full of razor teeth and shadow fur erupted from my body as it turned solid, solid with shadows so deep that I stood in stark contrast with the noon sun.

"Perfect" I heard Void whisper, "You are perfect!"

I was going to say something snarky but for a sudden and intense flame igniting in my chest, my heart was screaming in my mind and making my body burn. SO MUCH BURNING! I WAS BURNING FROM THE INSIDE!

My fanged mouth opened and a primordial roar filled the forest with its echoing, stumbling the ground shook with my mighty steps as I felt the darkness surround my heart and move in. I was losing control, losing who and what I was I could feel my mind erode away.

"Stiles….Stiles….stay with me Stiles" Void said trying to get my attention and nearly getting stepped on, it'd have been funny if I wasn't in so much pain, "STILES! DO NOT LET THE DARKNESS CONTROL YOU CONTROL IT!"

My heart was eaten away quickly but it seemed to take an eternity, "GUAHHHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

My heart consumed by the shadows, why did I care, it was nothing to worry about; no there were more important things.

Like why this…thing was waving its arms around gaining my attention….its face seemed to stir something in my mind but oh well, he was here…I was bored, I'll just kill him and eat him.

I stopped staggering as the phantom pain of something I no longer cared about faded; the creature looked relieved till my claws severed the left half of his torso from his body. Instead of falling dead at my feet like I expected the thing merely looked shocked as his left arm and torso fell to the ground, black blood gushing from his side, he side stepped my next swing and managed to jump and kick my chest hard enough to stagger me back.

"**WHAT A PESKY LITTLE CREATURE!**" I roared at him, my mouth open I focused the dark energy swirling inside me and a small concentrated dark orb came into being before firing off like some kind of laser, for some odd reason a phrase popped into my head that made me chuckled as the two legged thing barely dodged my blast, '_I'm a firin mah lazor!'_

The thing retaliated with his own energy blast, a black ball of light hit me squarely in the chest throwing me backwards into the dilapidated ruins behind me. With much cracking and squelching stone, debris fell all around me and buried me, as much stone as it was it would have crushed a physical body but at that moment my body became incorporeal and I slithered out through the cracks in the rubble.

By the time I was fully formed as a physical manifestation of shadow the creature had more two legged things waiting for me. A small army of creatures made of shadow, I watched as black tendrils erupted from the creatures back, now that I knew what to look for I felt the shift in the shadows around me. This….man drew the strength of the shadows to himself to stop the bleeding of what should have been a grievous wound. What a strange word to say…man…what is a man?

"**Creature of darkness!"** I shouted at him the knowledge of words not mine, **"I will consume your body and soul and I will be the only shadow master!"** I charged at him throwing my arms wide, and with each step there would be twice as many as myself, with just a few steps I had a small army made of doppelgangers, though I felt my power be cut with each creation.

My power divided by twenty, and still I felt limitless, what am I? Did it matter? Why would I care?

Me, the original focused on the man while my copies faced his shadow creatures, all of which were one hundred in number. I deflected several whip like attacks from his tendrils from long distance, throwing my arm forward it shot farther than I thought it could, extending like a rubber band, my clawed hand nearly captured the man, the tip of my claws brushing his coat tails as he jumped straight up.

I roared my displeasure as ebony wings sprouted from his back, **"I will make you flightless soon my pretty bird, so enjoy the wind while you can!"**

Holding my hands up with my claw tips following the man as he circled from above I felt a tug from my blackened core as energy swirled around my claws, ten small orbs of dark magic condensed as I let fly small bursts of beams. Many found their mark, singeing holes in the mans wings, it seemed while missing his left side wouldn't kill him it slowed him down. He soon made a quick controlled dissent as my small attacks faded.

Explosions drew my attention; five of my counterparts had fallen as the shadow creatures erupted in blinding, burning, and harsh light. I felt the ground shudder as six of the things latched onto my double and detonated like TNT. As I watched my likeness fall and fade its power was not restored to me, but absorbed by the man, how dare he take MY POWER!

"**YOU TAKE MY POWER MOTHERFUCKER!" **I knew not what I said but did know it was quite the insult,** "NOW YOU'VE REALLY PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF!" **From my power more creatures were birthed, more things to stand between me and my opponent, they leapt for me but I swatted them aside, they exploded as they hit the ground, small craters being the only reminder of their existence, pitiful.

More and more of the creatures arose from the lengthening shadows, and more and more of my likeness faded from existence, but I would not go so easily. Fighting my way through the hoard I finally planted my foot squarely upside the man's head sending him crashing through a few trees. Stunned and bleeding from his wounds I charged another….Dark Blast in my mouth.

Only to have it snuffed out as my form was suddenly sent to the ground writhing in agony, my right arm smoking at the elbow, the rest bleeding away to return to calm shadow. Who?

A crack of thunder roared through the small space of the court yard.

I turned, my last double falling prey to the creatures, to see a lone baby dragon, smoke wisping from his mouth, standing tall and proud on the rubble of a once beautiful castle loft. Moving with speed gained through pain I stood before this small dragon, barely the size of my little toe.

"**Bravery or stupidity has just cost you your life little one"** I drew my hand back meaning to impale him with my claw, but my claw stopped only a second from his chest…..memories stirring I squint at him… he was…my….frie…nd, **"Spike?"** the uncertainty and weakness in my voice angered me and with a casual flick of my fingers I sent the cowering dragon head first in what remained of a stone wall.

I watched with conflicted feelings as he thumped listlessly to the ground.

"_SPIKE! STILES!"_ a new feminine voice filled my head, _"STILES WHATS GOING ON!"_ who is this creature to give my actions pause, to cause this…._warmth_ in my dead heart?

I will find this creature and crush its skull between my incisors, I start to turn back to the man but my body spasms as a warmth fought free from my heart and burned back the cool shadows. I felt the tendrils of my enemy form a net and drag me to the ground….I have to flee….I have to run…..I do not want to disappear like the others!

I must FLEE!

A pinch and tug from my back and black leathery wings took form and started pumping, with each powerful stroke I gained a few feet. I felt the tendrils strain and knew my freedom was nigh.

* * *

Spikes POV:

My head was ringing in agony as I slowly sat up cradling it trying to make the throbbing stop, "SPIKE! WHAT EVER YOU DID DO IT AGAIN I CANT HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!"

Voids shout snapped my head up no matter the pain, I remember now why I was hurt, Stiles went batshit cazy! "Void I'm all out sorry!" I yell struggling to stand, but when I do I look up to see the beast of Stiles twenty foot in the air, the shadow tendrils dark against the evening sky.

"DIG DEEP YOU LITTLE DRAGON BITCH AND FIRE ANOTHER ONE OR HE'LL ESCAPE AND KILL COUNTLESS PONIES YOU FOOL THIS IS NO TIME TO TELL ME YOUR TIRED WELL BOO HOO PRINCESS I'M MISSING MOST OF MY UPPER BODY SO CRY ME A RIVER BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT YOU CUNT!" came Voids long winded insulting rebut but I saw more of the tendrils snap and Stiles gain another five feet.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled and reached deep within my soul, I felt a power I couldn't believe was mine, so strong and pure, I called for it to rise and give me strength.

My mouth snapped open further than I thought it could, what Void didn't know was that it wasn't fire that I blew at Stiles.

I could see a white light, much larger and brighter than the one before begin to glow from deep in my throat, the now familiar tingling sensation deep in my chest. I let my power pool and condense as I noticed a small flash of lavender from behind me not bothering myself with it I let my attack go.

A bolt of electricity shot from my mouth with speed of light, fanning outward like a wave and engulfing Beast Stiles in blinding light. I felt my power dip suddenly and the attack faded and a new wave of immense thunder caused the ground to shudder violently sending several stone walls to collapse. Beast Stiles smoking body thudded to the ground as I fell on my butt barely able to blink.

I forced myself to stand, "S-Spike?" I turned to see an absolutely stunned Twilight, funny I don't remember being at eye level with her, "What happened?"

I shrug and scratch my head walking over to the motionless Beast Stiles where Void was currently limping, "The fuck if I know" I say, I heard Twilight gasp "Spike!"

She started trotting alongside me, "One minute I'm trying to figure out how to blow fire only to have lighting come out instead and the next thing I know I see this giant creature slam into the ruins and Void fighting with one arm OH Watch Out!"

But it was too late, Twilight tripped over Voids severed arm and torso, when she saw it she turned an amazing shade of green and barfed all over it. "Void I hope you weren't wanting your arm back cause Twilight just barfed on it!" I call to him as the shadows leaked from Stiles revealing him as untouched from the battle.

"No thank you, it'll regenerate in a few days, that does not mean we are leaving early so forget asking, and yes I will have more exercises for you tomorrow" Void said kicking Stiles in the head repeatedly.

Stiles suddenly sat up coughing, "What the fuck…I thought you'd….*cough*….be able to keep my sanity" Stiles said standing and stretching like nothing happened.

"Don't blame me, you let the darkness near your heart and this is what happens" He reached out and backhanded Stiles to the ground, "That's for taking my arm"

Stiles groaned and shook his head but didn't retaliate, "SO how awesome was I guys?" I said grinning, I noticed I was nearly chest level with Stiles and Void.

Void turned to me smiling, "How ever did you learn lightening breath before fire?" he clapped me on the shoulder, "That is quite impressive, and look at you what a fucking growth spurt you went through, now you look like a proper baby dragon not a hatchling!" he finished ruffling the spines on my head.

I took stock of my body, all the softness was gone, and my tail was longer and more defined, dragging the ground. Small spikes had formed on my elbows and knees as well as thicker scales on my arms, legs and back. My spines were longer and a more lush green, my snout was longer, more defined and filled with sharp teeth, "Heh well it's a long story and I'd like to eat while I tell it, mind grabbing dinner Void?"

Void grinned and disappeared while I helped Stiles to his feet, I was about to ask if he was ok but was interrupted.

"What?" was all Twilight said, I had forgotten she was there. She was looking at us like we had three heads each.

"I told you….my training can get out of hand" Stiles offered weakly stumbling towards camp.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed behind him, Twilight followed silently. When I looked back she was taking stock of the ruins. There were craters every few feet, whole sections of walls destroyed, oh and pools of Voids blood. She skirted around the severed arm, heaving and looking worse than any of us.

What a day.

* * *

**Guess What Guys! I have internet at my house for the first time in over 5 years! I'll be able to update more often now! I'll still do it in fours or if you guys prefer one at a time, just let me know ok?**

**I'm looking for reviews and I'd like to thank my three followers for liking my story so much!**

**Remember reviews fuel me, so get ta typing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW I know it's not much but WOW! Already got people favoring and following and over 500 views YAY! Thanks guys, not a lot of comments but that's ok, thank you for those who have and I hope to see more from you! That last chapter was a doozy but I think this one might just top it!**

**Hasbro controls all rights to the original MLP: FIM characters and cast; only my OCs are mine.**

Chapter Fourteen: Who We Are, Protectors or Murderers?

Spikes POV:

Sitting around the small fire I built by shooting a small spark of electricity into some kindling…so cool…I regaled Twilight and Stiles of how I found my Lightening Breath.

"So I was trying to figure what to think of as to fire, so I thought 'friction and heat' but apparently friction and heat also leads to lightning and BAM an arc of electricity shatters the rock in front of me to bits!" I finished laughing.

Stiles was chuckling but Twilight was still eerily silent, "That's logical, in my world where weather controls itself, dry air from below slides against cold air from above and that friction can lead to dry lightning" He sighed rubbing his cheek where Void had sucker punched him.

I saw the darkness deepen and Void step out into the fire light, summoning a chair for himself he plopped down and started to warm his hand, "I have dinner but it's a little bit more than I can handle right now"

I highly doubted that, "Um….okay says the dragon that saw you beat back a monster with one hand and the other severed"

The look Void shared with me made me remember who was really sitting there, "Well okay, wanna see what I'm really up to?" with a snap of his fingers Void separated me from the others a green translucent wall erupted around me bathing me and Void in green light, Stiles and Twilight were banging on the outside of the wall but with no effect.

Void snapped his fingers again and a massive boar, easily three times as big as me, wrapped in chains appeared by his side, a maniacal look in his eye Void petted the beast like a dog, "Say 'ello to dinna!" he said cackling at me, "You see you made a mistake" he said pacing towards me, "One you dare order _ME_ to get you dinner, and two this is called First Blood, when a young dragon learns his first Breath he then must conquer a beast with tooth and claw, you see I want you to know what it means to be Dragoon, Dragon of Old, a true master of Breath"

"VOID THAT IS GOING TO FAR TO SOON!" I looked back at Stiles, he looked pale green from this side of the wall, he was still banging on the wall, Twilight was trying to use magic but absolutely nothing was happening.

Seeing both of them powerless while a creature I had crossed cackled louder behind me I realized right then….I was in mortal danger. I could die, and help was a hairs breath away but unable to aid me, only I could save myself and that…..froze me to the spot.

"Oh ho ho come now Spike, where was that bravado you showed only a few minutes ago, where is your heart now little dragon?" Void taunted me, I turned slowly as he raised and lowered his hand, the chains snapping from the boar, with a guttural roar the beast charged.

I stood there, the ground shaking with each pounding step as this monster bore down on me and I couldn't move, my legs trembled, my mind screamed, and my soul cowered, "Move little Thunder Drum, or your life will end here and now!" Void howled to the sky….he was mad…completely and absolutely insane!

"SPIKE YOU MUST MOVE, FIGHT, SPIKE MOVE!" Stiles screamed, shaking my head I lunged to the left just as the boar rushed past headlong into the wall, the sudden stop seemed to only make it angrier as it shook its head and turned back to me, "WATCH IT, STUDY IT, FIGHT IT WITH ITS OWN WEAKNESSES, AND SPIKE YOU MUST KILL IT, FOR YOU TO LIVE IT MUST DIE!"

"He is speaking truth little Thunder Drum, you live, it dies, you die, it lives, simple rules don't forget them" Void whispered in my ear, but I only turned to retreating shadows.

"SPIKE NO SPIKE NO PLEASE VOID DON'T MAKE SPIKE DO THIS PLEASE!" Twilight screamed at the night, her terror only made the shadows dance and writhe with happiness.

My body was cold, I was sweating and my muscles burned but I was cold, thinking back through the books of anatomy Twilight was reading back in Canterlot. Adrenaline, that was making everything cold and hot, slow and fast, super focused and blurry, there were a few articles about wild life, the skin of wild animals are tough and armor like, but the underside of the neck and belly are soft and weak.

I watched closely, the adrenaline letting me see details so small I'd have missed them before…..there was a small pause before each step on its left side, a hitch in its stride, maybe an old injury?

A weakness.

As I dodged its charge again it whipped its head sideways catching my side with one of its three-foot tusks, a thin line of blood trailed hotly down my ribcage, I couldn't feel the pain, another dangerous attribute to adrenaline. I saw its neck; I could latch on with my jaws my new teeth perfect for severing important bits…but my mind blanked at killing something that only wanted to survive itself.

A quick blow to the stomach from a flailing hoof rocketed me to the ground several yards away. Busy with my morals I hadn't seen it rear back with its hind legs, sloppy of me, but the weight was still in my mind. Could I kill to save my own life?

Stiles could…Stiles was resolute, he was strong, not afraid of killing, he had a purpose, something to kill for, something to live for and die for. What did I have?

I had Twilight, Rarity…I couldn't stand to make Fluttershy cry, I'm sure Rainbow and Applejack wouldn't forgive me if I just rolled over and died, and Pinkie…what would she celebrate…my death?

I can't kill, not for myself, not for my wants, but I think I could if it was for my friends. This beast's blood will stain my claws, so they may hold my friends again, "You will die by my claws, by my teeth!" I yelled as I rushed the boar as he did me, again that hitch on the left side; just as he lowered and threw his head up, trying to impale me I slid under his chin.

Throat exposed it tried to shift its momentum but couldn't, I launched up and wrapped my arms around its neck and latched my mouth around the tender underside of its throat, right over its jugular. My sudden weight on its left side threw off the boars balance and threw us to the ground; using its momentum I rolled it till I was atop it. Biting down hard and raring back I felt flesh and vein separate, hot blood spurted from the gaping hole in its neck, splashing me from head to chest.

A growl too feral to be real loosed itself from me, spitting the chunk of flesh out I latched on again as the beast still writhed beneath me. This time my teeth found its windpipe, with a crushing and whistling sound I squeezed and again tore flesh from the boar, a harsh gurgling and gasping came from this new hole. Soon I felt the boars thrashing slow…..then still…and final gasping exhale it lay still.

"I….I…" I was stammering as I slid from the animal, shaking uncontrollably I stumbled away and fell to my knees retching, nothing but bile coming up, I continued to throw up as the wall slowly faded.

Pounding hooves and feet rushed to me, I was back beside the fire, the boar next to me, the smell of blood and the dense musk of the animal itself made Twilight gag as she bent and kneeled beside me, "S-Spike?" Twilight seemed unsure as she spoke.

"Spike buddy, hay it's okay….it's okay" Stiles said also kneeling beside me and patting my back, "Void that was too far" by the sound of his voice Stiles wasn't looking at me.

I raised my head and saw Void, shadow wrapped closely around his left side, shrugging off Stiles' hand and brushing past Twilights light nuzzling I stood tall, feeling the blood of the boar drip from my jaws, and by Twilights gasp she saw the gore adorning my muzzle. I approached Void holding my right side where the boar had nearly gored me, "I….I did it" I said my voice a harsh whisper, I couldn't control my shaking, "I…k-kill…killed it…I am of Dragoon, I am of Dragons Old"

"Yes" Void said smiling kindly, wiping blood from my cheek, almost fatherly, "Yes my little Thunder Drum" he flicked my snout lightly, "But you have yet a ways to go"

Clapping his hand to his chest in a mock applause Void beamed at Stiles, "Now let's EAT!" he picked the boar up by its tusk and dragged it to a tree where black tendrils of shadow stung it up spread eagle, its head barely attached with what was left of its neck.

I nearly lost it again but I only dry heaved, Twilight doing the same, she was transfixed by the dead animal, fear permeating the air around her, Stiles was stoic, not one bit of emotion even flickered across his face, "Well…the head was going to come off any way…" Void reached up again grabbing a tusk and with a sudden jerk and squelching rip he snatched the boars head off, fresh gore spilling to the ground.

"Oh….Oh my" Twilight whispered before dropping like a rock.

"Twilight!" I yelled rushing towards her, Stiles was there in a flash…I….I didn't see him move….. "Is she okay?" I asked kneeling beside her.

"Just fainted" Stiles said, he looked up at me and did a smiling grimace, "Congratulations on your first kill Spike, I'm sorry you had to suffer through that…it was unfair and uncalled for" he looked to Void who was smiling at us, "You and I will have words Void, mark me, we will have words"

His tone was flat but the rage I felt beneath his cold calm was…..terrifying…

"I can't wait" Void said grinning like a demon, "Now while the Sister Hoof Social there is out teach this young dragon how to prepare wild game, and be quick I'm positively starved from all the fun I've had today!"

"Come on let's put her on our sleeping bags" Stiles said slowly lifting her like a small filly, "Spike…go wash up…you've got blood drying in your spines"

Standing, I slowly walked over to my pack and took a canteen out and drenched myself with its water, feeling the congealing blood loosen and slide down my new body. I felt different….I felt tainted but….

"The cost of being what we are…" Stiles said standing over Twilight, looking at her with a peaceful smile on his face, when he looked at me that smile faded and I saw a glimpse of the warrior he hid so well, "…is steep…but the good that comes from it, is what keeps us who we are"

"Without your friends my little Thunder Drum" Void voiced suddenly, "You are a murderer" my veins froze as I looked at him, "But with them…you are a protector" his eyes were somber but a blissful smile adorned his face.

"What do I do now" I asked, "I never fit in before, always too weak to help in any way, but now…I feel different….I feel…." I struggled for the word but I couldn't find it though Stiles did.

"Powerful" Stiles walked around the fire, facing me I only saw his silhouette, "You have taken life, you will never fit into their world now, they will not know that power, they will not understand it, it is a terrible power, one we must hold, so no other must suffer so" He patted my shoulder, "You have killed tonight, you will have to kill again, and again, and again, until there is no enemy left to kill, until every single soul is safe, until the day your final breath leaves you, you will kill"

I could feel my heart beating frantically, what I was becoming, what I had already become, could I still find love….could I still be with the mare of my dreams….. "You asked what now" Stiles said, I looked up to him, barely able to see his eyes, "You continue, after my mission is accomplished I plan on finding a quiet knoll and building a house, maybe try my hand at romance….have some foals if I can, just because we must do what others are not willing and should never have to do, doesn't mean we don't get a happy ending"

"Why?" I asked, "Why me, I was nothing, a pony of a dragon, unable to breath simple fire, why all of a sudden, why out of the blue do I get this responsibility, why don't I have a choice?"

"The same reason I didn't" Stiles said walking towards the boar beckoning me, "Greatness calls those who _CAN_ not those who _WANT_, those who do not seek power are often the most worthy to wield it"

I was not satisfied with that, but I remember what Void said, my friends make me a protector, I remember why Stiles is here, this isn't his world, this isn't his problem, he is here because he believes life is sacred. But he knows the harsh truth, some enemies cannot be made into friends, and it is then that the value of one life over countless is called to question, and he….no _WE_ are the ones to answer it.

* * *

_Out skirts of Equestria's borders, a small settlement of ponies is watched with hungry eyes and drooling maws_

"Now" came the whisper in the minds of the hive.

The attack was supposed to be quick, lives ended and bellies filled, but that wasn't what happened, no what happened opened the door, now if only it could be kept that way.

Glorious screaming and cries, the changeling drones fed quickly leaching the life from stallion and mare alike, the queen stepped from the shadows, already buildings alight with flame. She smiled and laughed as a small foal ran across her path, a sudden strike and the foal was knocked unconscious. She bent to fill the void with in her only to see black chitin of a drone, confused she looked closer, this one had a mane and tail.

" Pure….w-w….white" The queen changeling backed away, white mane and tail, crimson eyes…why him…why was _he_ here, she rubbed her eyes and there was the foal, frozen in fear, a drone came up from behind and was about to feast on the freighted foal, a quick blast of magic melted the drone instantly.

All the commotion stopped, drones and ponies alike stopped to look at the deranged looking queen, "Leave the foals, kill the others" her orders simple but the drones didn't understand…why was their queen showing lenience to these walking bags of emotion?

Ignoring her; a drone bit into a small filly, instantly severing her spine at the base of her skull, the drone was snatched up by magic and slammed against a stone wall till green ichor splattered it. It was then pulled, dazed, toward its queen, and for all to see she consumed its soul.

"Anyone else feel like defying me?"

And thus all the fillies and colts were herded with one selected adult into a building, guarded by the queen herself, food was brought before her, but all she saw were those crimson eyes and snowy mane, "Six hundred years since the last I saw those eyes, and the power they hold over me has not dwindled" she whispered into the ear of a trembling mare before kissing her deeply as if she were her lover, pulling the last of the mares soul into her being.

The foals and their sitter cowered in fear as the screams and pleas of mercy slowly faded, soon day broke through the windows and the door was opened. The foal sitter was the first to leave, not a changeling in sight, only scattered corpses and rivers of blood.

Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings had entered Equestria.

* * *

**And so it begins at last! How many villages will fall before the Changelings are discovered? Are the mane six ready for a confrontation with a Queen? What exactly is in Pinkies super-secret Cupcake recipes? What threats are closer to home then even the princesses are a aware of? Only Time knows and he's not sharing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hasbro retains all rights to the characters of MLP: FIM, I retain all rights to OCs and story line only**

Chapter fifteen: Timber!

Stiles POV:

"Alright Spike…" I said grabbing my knife and grabbing the jagged piece of neck skin of the fresh killed boar, "Split it from here to the pelvis" I said indicating with the tip of the knife, "Careful not to split the stomach just yet, we want to get the hide off first" I did just that, the soft gagging of Spike watching behind me making me smile, "There once that's done, cut around the wrists and ankles all the way to the bone and then a straight cut from there to meet the first cut in the middle, then peel off like a coat!"

Gently lifting the flaps of skin, carefully severing fat and sinew the boars hide slid off the first front leg of the boar easily enough, "Now you do the rest Spike" I said flipping the blade and offering him the handle, the terrified look and pale looking scales nearly had me on the ground, "Just don't think about it too much and you'll do fine, go slow and steady and as you practice you'll get faster and better at it"

He took the knife nodding and walked past me to the boar and started much like I did, the first cut around the wrist, a straight cut to the middle and gentle cutting and peeling. He started gagging at the first cut and if his stomach hadn't have been empty he'd have thrown up on the boar when he cut through the first line of fat under the skin. But he didn't stop or complain and quicker than I expected had started on the first of the hind legs.

At that point he was no longer gagging and had a determined look on his face. You could tell he was studying the anatomy of the boar with closed minded intent; the way he felt and followed the natural curves of the animal was like he was hypnotized.

I sighed from my seat next to the fire, looking down at Twilight I smiled, she looked so peaceful and serene, "What was that?" she said suddenly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Stiles?" she yawned and looked at me smiling sleepily, that faded quickly as she surged to her feet looking around wildly, "SPIKE!"

"WHAT I'M A LITTLE BUSY!" her head swung towards Spike smiling, but as she saw Spike her smile instantly disappeared, Spike had just finished the last leg and gave a strong tug folding the hide of the boar back all the way to the hip.

For the second time Twilight muttered 'Oh my' and fainted, luckily I caught her this time and laid her back down shaking my head I straightened back up and looked over at Spike, "Now on the other side start to pull the skin down as hard as you can, if you see the inner membrane along the middle of the back, not letting go pull the skin tight and a light touch of the knife will sever it" I called over to him, looking to see Void too busy inspecting his side to comment.

It had stopped 'bleeding' a while ago, since it wasn't a real body I didn't see the need to waste time healing it quickly when it'd be easier to make a new one, though it seemed to pain him more than it should, "Void why don't you just make a new body already?" I call to him.

"Not that simple anymore I'm afraid" Void said letting the shadows wrap back around his wound, "I've gotten too comfortable in this meat suit so it's starting to become reality, not just a bit of magic energy, so if I just start over it'd be like ripping your soul out and stuffing it in a different body, not something I'd like to force myself to experience personally" he huffed and kicked a stone at Spike, "Hurry up boy I need energy to heal!"

I heard Spike mutter apologies too busy fighting with the toughest part to skin, the back, "So does that mean you're mortal now or just that it'll hurt like a bitch when you die?" Spike asked voicing my same line of thoughts.

"It'll just hurt" Void said walking over to Spike to inspect the boar, "I was surprised when Stiles severed my arm, it hurt, I haven't felt real pain in so long I forgot how…intense it can be" forming a shadow blade Void started cutting off some of the fat or tallow as the thicker fat is called, "This Spike, is tallow, the uses range from soap to salves and candles, it's how his kind survived before 'modern technology' that rendered natural things almost obsolete"

Spike nodded like he understood but not knowing what my worlds tech is like he couldn't grasp the huge difference Void meant, "Save tallow when you can but it must be used quickly and to the best of your needs, in warm weather like this tallow will spoil in just a day, or less" I interjected, "Though of course that is if you are lost and must spend a week or more in the wilds, so close to civilization there is no need, so it can be used as grease for cooking"

Spike severed the final webbing of membrane and the hide came right off, resisting a gag Spike set the hide flesh side up on the ground, "Now sever the hooves and split the stomach, one quick slice from bottom of the throat straight down till you hit the pelvic bone" I said moving the hide off to the side to dry later.

Spike put the tip of the blade at the base of the boars neck and letting about an inch of the blade pierce it drug it down in a very powerful motion, I was impressed at the ease of which he did it. It takes a few kills to perfect that kind of cut but he did it his first try. He quickly stepped back as the intestines spilled onto the ground, his face went pale again and he swayed a bit, almost losing it, but rattling shake of his head he snapped out of it.

"You're pretty strong for someone who's never done this, I passed out the first time I had to skin an animal" I said patting his back, he flushed a little and smiled, "Now there are several organs here that can be ate and that are very high in protein, heart, liver, and lungs" I pulled out the rest of the intestinal track then split the chest cavity open and pried it apart, "Now skipping over anatomy…" I said grabbing the heart and surrounding viscera and removing it, followed by the lungs and liver, "These are what to look for"

I tossed the organs to Spike who was swaying in the spot, he fumbled but caught them holding them in his hands well away from his torso, "Gross, why'd ya have to throw them at me?" he shuddered a little.

"Get over it" he looked at me strangely, couldn't blame him, I wasn't codling him anymore, "You've tasted death, get use to the sight and smell, this is nothing, wait till you spill the innards of a creature that's pleading for mercy, or swearing your death" I turned my back to him and his horrified face, why did Void have to fly off the deep end and throw this…child into our world of war and…inhumanity?

"Sorry…" Spike whispered before setting the organs onto some small cloths I'd brought with me.

"Don't apologize, just do better, I expect nothing less than unwavering resolve because I'm putting my life in your hands, if you are to fight with me then I must be certain that you can handle the pressure" I sighed before splitting the pelvis bone of the boar and removing his…..well _stuff_, "I don't mean to be short, I just need you ready"

Spike didn't answer and I could only hope he understood, "Now I need you to build a pit of hot coals as long as this boar and a little wider, I'm going to go dispose of this stuff and gather some food for Twilight, teleporting all the way here must've really took its toll on her" I gathered up the innards and other things that you don't eat and walked off, letting a little bit of magic seep into my eyes allowing me excellent night vision.

I heard Void instructing Spike on digging a small pit to hold the fire and coals but their voices faded as I went deeper into the woods. Seeing a small tree I dug a hole next to the trunk and buried the innards under the roots so that the tree could absorb all the good things as they decomposed. Might as well make use of everything right?

Looking around the small tree I found an abundance of dandelions and wild mustards, perfect for a pony dinner. Looking a little harder, right next to a small trickle of a stream, was a few stalks of honeysuckle flowers. When I first was thrown into this magical land I was afraid I'd not find edible food for me, but once Earth showed me around I couldn't believe how many plants and animals that were in my world were here as well.

Grabbing a few thin vines handing from the trees and sitting down I wove a small basket to carry everything back. Could I have done so with magic, sure, but I needed something to do with my hands and time to think and get my head straight. Besides, Twilight deserved hand made things from her friends, not stuff hastily thrown together with magic. Even more so considering how her day went.

I could feel her dreams in the back of my mind but every time I tried to focus on them they'd slip away like smoke through a hand. I could tell they were about me and spike, I could feel happiness and content, not a care elsewhere. She was dreaming of good times, times that were simple, neighbors waving in the mornings and war nothing but a story line in a fantasy book.

My mind wondered to Spike, he lost what little childhood he had in only a two days; I couldn't help but notice it was all my fault. If I hadn't let him come, if I had just forced him to stay back in town, he'd be the small knee high baby dragon who's only worries were mares and shelving books. But no, he had to come, he had to fight me, Void had to force him to kill.

Fighting my shadow beast side is what pushed him over the edge; he was forced to call on magic locked deep inside him to stop me. Touching that power awakened his Dragoon blood and his body took the shape that could best use and focus that power, the form he would have had by his age a few thousand years ago. Fucking magic man, shit just doesn't know when to stop.

His first kill was a wild animal, his next will be some higher being, either a pony, changeling, griffin, or hell even another dragon. That's a hell of a leap, even for a sociopath that kind of jump can be frightening and overwhelming. In the midst of battle though he'll need iron resolve or he'd end up dead or letting an innocent be killed.

"_Do not trust Void"_ Came Times voice in my head, _"That was the first thing we told you remember, and you did not heed our warning, now see where you have ended up"_

"If I needed to feel any worse you'd be the first immortal I'd call" I said angrily as I wove the strands of vine around and around the skeleton shape of the basket, "Shit hit the fan as per usual for me, things happened fast, faster than I could have anticipated, but yes my ultimate down fall was trusting Void"

"_We cannot blame solely you, he is your teacher and how can you learn if you don't trust the one teaching you"_ Sky said, I could mentally feel a soft hoof caress my cheek, _"Just be more careful around him, his outburst tonight is nothing when compared to when he really loses his head"_

Nodding my head I reached for another string of vines to start the next row of the basket, "Yeah, I could feel that he was holding himself in check the entire time, which should scare me but I find the thought of his power invigorating" I knew he'd never fight a real battle with me, even if he did he would just be toying around not actually trying to win, but the thought of sparing with someone so strong was chillingly exciting.

The voices in my head fell silent as I picked up a small glimmer of green aura slowly coming my way, I could tell by the woody feel of it, it was a timberwolf. But the intent behind the approach seemed more benign than hostile. I sat still, except for my weaving, and waited patiently as the beast approached me, I could see the yellow glow of his eyes as he moved in from the shadows.

Sitting down as I was his head towered over me by a good three foot, putting him at just bigger than your average pony. This marked him as rather young, just old enough to hunt on his own and compete for a mate. He had stopped just outside the shadows and seemed to take stalk of me, the intelligence in his eyes only served to remind me that every creature here contained some trace human intellect and self-awareness, the kind that makes them very dangerous.

He lowered his head to the ground and slowly came closer, looking up at me, he was offering his neck to me, showing me he meant to harm or disrespect invading my territory. I'd seen this from afar as I watched them interact with each other in their pack, when going to an elder wolf in their own territory any other kind of stance could be seen as a challenge. I'd never had the pleasure of experiencing this kind of honor with timberwolves, only the honor of a good fight.

I slowly cast my awareness out and lightly brushed the mind of the wolf, not invading it, just letting it know it was close enough. The wolf flinched and sat down only a few feet from me, suddenly I felt its own awareness brush against mine, my hands froze midway through weaving the last part of the basket, I'd never known that timberwolves could communicate telepathically, anytime I tried I was met with an impenetrable wall of hunger and instinct. Things just got interesting.

"_Young wolf, you know not the danger you approach, as this is the first time I am able to give fair warning, I will end you should you attack"_ I didn't want to threaten him but he needed to know I would not hesitate to kill should I need to.

"_I thank thee for thy warning Master Suntouch"_ she said dipping her head, _"Though unnecessary as I have come with no ill will"_

I was taken aback, I had not felt her aura as one of female, come to think of it all timberwolves auras felt the exact same, _"Mayhap, but let us speak for that is why you have come?"_ I ask finishing the basket and slowly standing, the wolf bowed down, lying on the ground and rolling over, much like the wolves in my world would do to an alpha.

"_Indeed Master Suntouch"_ She said as I started gathering the wild edibles for Twilights dinner, _"I watched from afar as you turned my brothers and sisters to ash"_ I stopped reaching for the wild mustards to look back at her, _"I had pleaded with them to turn back, that we were not allowed near the pony village nor aloud to take of their animals"_

"_So why were they there, if your All-Mother forbade it they would have listened" _I said continuing my herbal hunt.

"_These warriors claimed to have been given orders from another All-Mother, but there is only one, or so I thought till that day"_ She rolled back onto her feet and started to follow me as I my search lead me deeper into the forest, _"Last lunar cycle, when a great battle could be heard from the stone fortress, while I was nearing the edge of the forest, just before the barren wastelands, a challenger approached the All-Mother, being all powerful the All-Mother dealt with her quickly" _She stopped to smell at a plant I had just plucked from the ground. _"As per tradition the defeated challenger was banished, though at the time we did not know she had a following, not till the next day when thirty of our numbers was found missing, all following the scent trail of that usurper bitch"_

With my basket full I turned back and started heading towards camp, this was upsetting news, two warring factions of timberwolves could be a problem. Especially with one side who would attack a village for food. This needed to be dealt with, but should I warn the others or let this be…my own personal test to see how strong they really are….

Listen to me; I'm turning more and more into Void, _"Really, well what does this usurper bitch want that she would challenge the All-Mother of all things?"_ I ask, looking back I noticed a slight limp and twinge in her stride, looking closer I could see one of her back legs was fractured and so was a rib or two.

"_With two packs now the forest as vast as it is has no room for both, they want to reclaim what land the pony village sits on, by way of genocide"_ Came her stoic reply, I could imagine she tried to stop those twelve from the other day, and this was their doing.

"_Are you opposed to me destroying these rouges?"_ I ask stopping just inside the shadows on the outskirts of the camp.

I could see that the boar was roasting nicely over a big bed of coals, Void instructing Spike on how to properly rotate the animal to cook evenly. Twilight was awake and watching with disgusted awe as Spike easily turned a six hundred pound creature he had killed with his bare teeth. I was surprised she wasn't barfing, goes to show how strong she really is.

"_Not at all, it is why I have shared this information, if you'll excuse me Master Suntouch…"_

She started to turn but I couldn't let her just go without anything in return, _"Wait, come, feast with me, allow me to give you strength and heal your wounds, it shall be the least I can do for the information you've given, please"_

"_Will that be alright with your companions?"_ she asked limping closer to me to look at the boar, she started to drool a little.

I chuckled and motioned for her to follow me; I knew Void was going to have a kick with this. I'd always imagined bringing a girl home for dinner being a little different than this, _"So how should I introduce you young hunter?"_ I asked as Void hailed me, seeing the wolf he grinned wildly.

"_I am known as Moons Piercing Fang, or Hunter of the Blue Moon"_ she said proudly, names such as those seemed to be earned not given, must tell much of her hunting prowess.

"I'll just call you Blue" I said silently casting a "Voice" spell on her.

"That'll do I guess" she stumbled as the foreign vibrations found their way out of her throat, at the same time Spike and Twilight spun around, eyes going wide at the site of the slightly larger than pony sized wolf, "What have you done to me Master Suntouch?!" Blue yelled at me.

"I find it annoying when I have to translate a whole conversation, this was easier for us in the long run, I'll remove it when you leave don't worry" I said waving her protests away with my hand, setting the basket in front of Twilight, "I found these for you Twilight, that spell was mighty big so you must be drained!"

Twilight hadn't stopped staring at Blue, who shifted uncomfortably before trotting, as best she could, over to sit beside me as I made myself comfortable on my sleeping bag. I patted the ground in front of me, "Here lay here, let me tend your wounds"

She huffed but did as she was told, "They will heal on their own there really is no need Master" her ears folded back as I gently placed her left hind leg in my lap.

"First Master Suntouch, now just Master, my, my, my Stiles, I bet that pets your _little_ _ego_" Void said chuckling like a mad man, it didn't help that Spike did also; Twilight blushed a little and smiled.

"As you personally know there is nothing _little _about my _ego_, and must everything be sexual with you Void, if I didn't know any better I'd think you're the one who needs a steamy night the most, maybe it'll take that huge stick out of your ass, or maybe that's what you want" I said letting my magic coat my hands in iridescent green, I passed it over the multiple fractions in her leg, she shivered as everything set back into place and mended.

Spike roared with laughter while Twilights blush darkened and she refused to look at any of us, Blue chuckled but quickly stopped, still not used to the feeling of vocalizing outside her norm.

"Is that an offer?" Void said waggling his eyebrows still grinning like a fool, Spike started to blush and Twilight was nearly burying her head in her hooves.

"In your dreams you pervert, I honestly didn't know you swung that way" I said as I passed my bare hand over Blues leg trying to feel for anything I missed, she hummed in her throat and rested her head in her paws.

"Stiles you mistake this visage as a determining factor as to my gender" Void said, "I've appeared many times in this world as both female and male, and have enjoyed the pleasures of both sexes while here, my existence transcends gender" though his cheeks did flush dark for a moment as he spoke.

"Me thinks the creature there protests too much Master, thou hast touched a tender spot of its pride" Blue said her eyes laughing at Void.

"I agree, now onto your back, let me see your ribs" Blue obeys with a small whine, her wooden body creaking as her breathing comes and goes quickly, yep broken ribs, "Now this might tickle, itch, or hurt, it depends on the creature being treated so be ready and hold still, don't want to fuse the wrong bones"

My hands were encased with my nature magic, since she was in essence a living plant based creature nature magic would have the biggest effect on her, I glided my hands over her sternum and then her sides. I felt the "bones" reconnect and mend where they should but I felt internal damage to the "organs" in her stomach and abdomen. After the last rib was mended I moved my hands down and resting one below her sternum and one above her pelvis and let my magic seep in and fix the damage.

"You definitely have internal damage, mayhap if I was not treating you you'd have found yourself being absorbed by the earth" I say looking up to her, her ears were still flat against her skull and it looked like her face was darker somehow, I placed one of my hands on her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"You really are clueless Stiles" Void said smacking my other hand off her lower abdomen, "You are oblivious to the things you do to the opposite sex" I felt heat rush to my cheeks, "You were basically asserting dominance over her, holding her down like that, you seem to forget your findings from studying them"

"How long did you study the Timberwolves Stiles what did you learn about them?" Twilight said perking up, though when I looked at her she was blushing madly, her eyes kept straying to my hands that were still on Blue.

"Well she's healed anyway" I said getting up and pacing to the boar, "I'll write it all down for you Twilight ok?" I say as I kick off my shoes and walk up to the boar over the coals, Twilight and Spike gasped and started to stand but when I failed to cry out in pain only gave me odd looks, "What didn't think I couldn't handle a little heat?" I poked the boar and nearly clear juices ran out from the thickest part of the shoulder, "Almost done only a few more turns Spike then we can eat" I stepped back out of the coals and kicked my shoes next to my sleeping bag.

Blue had stood up and after testing her body dashed over to me jumping up and licking my cheek, "Thank you Master Suntouch, I have never been treated so gently before, thank you!" both paws on my shoulders she gave me a good solid lick from chin to hairline.

I pushed her off blushing madly, "Don't mention it, you know for a timberwolf you don't seem to have their aggression what gives?"

She was dancing and spinning around like a puppy, "We are seldom free to act as we wish, it would bring shame on my kin if I were to act this way in the pack, even with mother and father, only our most trusted see us so vulnerable" she trotted over to Spike and started sniffing him furiously before nipping his spines and jumping back.

Spike swatted at her each time she nipped him but was never able to catch her, finely getting tired of it he got up and started chasing her around the fire, Twilight and I were laughing at their childish antics and Void wasn't even paying attention. He seemed to be staring up at the night sky in deep thought, though that sarcastic grin never left his face. I was left to tend the boar, a few slow rotations later and Spike lying breathless next to a curled up Blue, the juices ran clear and it was time to eat!

"SOUPS ON EVERYBODY!" I said in my best Applejack impression.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD NOW. FIFTEEN CHAPTERS IN AND NEARLY NO COMMENTS OR PM'S ON HOW I'M DOING!**

**I'm gonna start leaving Easter eggs in my chapters from time to time and I hope ya'll enjoy the hunt.**

**Though seriously, I want to know your thoughts and predictions on how this story will proceed, please comment and PM me, it'll make my day.**

**Thanks to all those who have followed my story, ya'll give me the passion to write, thank you.**

**Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll say it now, I am a Review whore / thanks to all you guys and your spirit lifting words. I will continue to do my best to improve as a writer and bring you a tale worth telling!**

**All original characters belong to Hasbro.**

Chapter Sixteen: To Feast With Beasts

The shredding of cooked flesh filled the air as Spike, Void, Moon, and I gorged ourselves on the roasted boar. It simply fell apart in your mouth and wasn't the least bit dry, I glance over to Twilight to see her slowly munching away on a dandelion. Her face while pale, was smiling as she tenderly watched Spike eat like a….like a horse…

"I heard that Stiles" Twilight whispered around her food, my ears burned as I grinned sheepishly, this connection thing was going to take some getting used to.

"So Moon..." Void said after shredding a large piece of meat and nibbling on it, "What do these rouge wolves plan to do?"

During our feast Moon shared what she knew with the rest, Twilight apart from a startled gasp and gleaming eyes at new information on a reclusive species, sat quietly with a determined expression on her face throughout the orientation. One I've seen on my face, as well as Spikes just before he slaughtered the boar.

"My best assumption Master Shadow Walker" Moon said gulping a huge chunk down, "Is they will attack in full force somewhere around a Night of No Moon, when only the dimmest stars light the night" she tore into the leg between her paws making satisfied growling noises along with soft brushes against my shoulder.

She insisted on sitting next to me while we ate, she felt she owed me allegiance for healing her wounds but I thought it a trifle matter. But I like to humor people, and I use that word lightly, especially hurt ones.

"I agree" I said around a mouth full, "Pony vision isn't at its best on a cloudy day, let alone a nearly lightless night" Swallowing the last bit I was going to have that night I tossed the leg bone I'd been gnawing on off into the bushes.

Moon gave a happy sigh and rolled over, leaving a small bit of meat on the leg for later, I watched as she gazed out into the dark. She was deep in thought, worried about her pack as she lay there feasting away, if the guilty whines were any tell, "I must be going soon Master, and I'd like to bring some of your kill to my family"

"Let Void get the rest of his share and take the rest" Looking at Spike I could tell he was about to slip off into a food coma.

Void snatched off a hunk of ribs which left about a fifth of the boar intact, "There that'll get me my arm back, that's all I need"

I wanted to say something smart about how generous he was being but knowing Void it'd end up in a fight so I just grinned at him. He huffed and turned away from the rest of us, I liked aggravating him, it was fun to see what he'd do.

Moon stood and yawned, "If you will Master Suntouch, rid me of this unnatural voice" I snapped my fingers and removed the spell.

She shook out her moss like fur and nodded to me and my group, grabbing the carcass by the shoulder she drug it off into the night, deeper into the woods. When I could no longer see her I heard her howl, and three or four answering howls a moment after. I smiled as I stood up; tapping Spike on the head I motioned for him to stand as well.

"Well me and Spike are going to hit a small lake and take bath" I said conjuring a clean pair of pants and two towels and a couple bars of soap.

"We are?" Spike said yawning and stretching.

I chuckled and knocked him softly on the head, "Yes, you still have blood in your scales and spines, and I'm starting to smell like a sweaty corpse, if ya'll ladies will excuse us" I slipped my armor and shirt off tossing it on my sleeping bag.

"You'll regret that boy" Void mumbled as he continued to shred and eat his meal.

"Mind if I tag along, I'd like to cool off with a small dip" Twilight said getting up and stretching like a cat.

"Well…..yeah actually, I kinda mind" I said rubbing my neck, she looked confused and a little hurt so I just sighed, "Remember I'm not a pony, and remember our little conversation in the library?"

She turned scarlet and quickly plopped back down hiding her face, "Oh….sorry" she mumbled.

I laughed as I turned away and started walking toward the trees, Spike shrugged and followed closely beside me.

He yawed for the umpteenth time when we reached the small secluded lake; there were no tall weeds or grass around it so a grassy shore turned to soft sand then into delicately sparkling water. It was dark as the sky it reflected, and had just about as many lights.

"Whoa" Spike said walking ahead of me and letting the water pass over his feet, "It's so pretty, and not cold either!" He said diving in, breaking the silent night with a huge splash.

The full moon and stars lit up the night and made Spike shine as the light reflected from his scales as he came back to the surface. Being raised by a mare left him with more feminine grace than should be expected of a teenage boy of anything. That grace of movement I see now as he swept water from his face and spines would be very dangerous if trained right.

I had to go through many months of what Earth liked to call "Stretch Training" and it didn't stop till I could bend over backwards, touch my heels and then into a hand stand and back to standing up straight. Spike might not be able to do that but he was far more along than I was when I started training.

I undid my belt and slid my trousers off; hanging them, my clean ones, our towels and my underwear on a low branch I took a running start and leaped into the cool refreshing water. I dove down letting magic seep into my eyes again, I could see all the way to the bottom of the small lake. With the exception of two medium alligators and a few small kelpies nothing noteworthy was here with us.

I turned in the water so that I was facing up, seeing the moon's light broken and shining through the black water was as peaceful as it was eerie. I let myself float upwards enjoying the weightless feeling and letting the calmness of the night wash over me.

I reached the surface and just lay their floating; I closed my eyes and suddenly found myself being dragged back under by a clawed hand. I jerked away and sped towards the surface sputtering, "SPIKE I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

I could hear him laughing as he swam out deeper, his body cutting through the water like a great serpent, "So why couldn't Twi join us?" he called back to me, momentarily diving and coming back up facing me, "We take baths together all the time, some of my spines are hard to reach and she usually needs help with her mane, so what was the problem?"

I sighed, heavily, "I'm male, she's female, in my world adult males and females most usually don't bathe together unless they are in a relationship or are very, very close friends" I tossed Spike one of the soaps I'd been holding on to, "Since we are neither in a relationship or very, very close friends I am uncomfortable being stark naked in her company" Geez this world is laid back.

"So?" Spike dove down and with my enhanced eyes I watched as he did a graceful spiral under the water shooting past me and popping back up scrubbing his scales, "We aren't exactly close and yet you are 'stark naked'" he closed his eyes as he started scrubbing at his muzzle and forehead, "And I've seen many mares and stallions share a community bath with no problems"

I turned in the water to face him once again, if I'd known a dragon at his age was so energetic and stubborn I'd have left his ass at the library, "Look at me Spike" he rinsed the suds from his face and looked me in the eyes, his were glowing a low decedent green kinda like a cat, "One, you your yourself are a guy, you know what a guy looks like, two, how much fur do you see on me?"

"One so does Twilight, she's study nearly every medical book at the castle, and two now that you mention it only a thick patch on your head" he scratched his chin, "So?" he whipped his tail out in front of him and started cleaning it, I could see congealed blood float up and away as he scrubbed.

I huffed as I myself scrubbed the dirt and sweat away, Spike was thick headed in an innocent way, and mighty mouthy, I didn't expect that from someone raised by Twilight, but she too could be a smart mouth I guess.

Now that I think back on it, I've only known these….ponies…for about four or five days, I don't really know them, know them, I guess I'll have to work on that, "Sooo" I said drawing out the word "That means unlike a stallion my pride is out for everyone to see, if pony anatomy here is anything like the horses from my world a stallions pride is discreetly hid, mine isn't and that makes me uncomfortable for any of the female persuasion to see me without clothes, besides I hardly doubt I look the same as a pony stallion, or even a dragon in that respect" After six years in this world with a crazy man and voices in my head I still can't believe I'm explaining my shame to an adolescent dragon.

Spikes scales had taken a darker shade to them as my speech went on, he tossed the soap onto the shore and dove down spinning again, I did too, I watched in awe as suds and bubbles erupted from and around Spike as he spiraled through the water. For someone to have their physiology changed so drastically and suddenly he had natural, instinctual control over his new body.

We broke surface at the same time and I could hear him grunt as he wiped the water from his face, "This damn body" he said floating on his back, "I'm not used to it, my arms are so much longer and my tail, I never could use it like a rudder in the water before, every physical thing comes easier now and I don't know how else I've changed, I don't feel like Spike, I am Spike, but I don't feel like my old self"

"Tell me about your old self Spike, maybe you can find a balance between you now and you then" he was only a baby dragon a few hours ago, he seemed childish with his not so hidden sex jokes, his cartoonish enamoring of a mare he has no idea how to approach, and I could tell he never questioned himself like he was now.

Yes he had instincts to guide him on how to use his body, but to accept it and his new capacity for thinking was alien to him in all sense of the word. When I first woke up I found my soul had changed, for one I could feel it, I could feel my soul flickering in my body. And then I could feel the power, my power, the forests power, I could feel Sky, Earth, Space, and Times immense auras as they watched and waited.

And my first spell, to feel that power, to see it come to life, well I'd been convinced I was dreaming till that moment, and I was terrified. Was I still Stiles, the guy that lost his parents, the adoptive brother that was disowned by his siblings, the weakling that couldn't even speak to a girl without stuttering like a fool?

Was I still even human?

I had no one to help quell my fears and that last question still keeps me awake long into the night, maybe I could ease Spikes turmoil, like I'd wish someone had done back then.

Spike started out by telling me that when Twilight had hatched him she was out of control, her power was running amok and he was made to grow so huge he busted the ceiling. But Celestia stepped in and with just a calm look into Twilights eyes quelled her power and turned himself and her parents who had been transformed themselves back to normal. He didn't remember it but Twilight had told him the story and he started to laugh because he said Twilights face was glowing red as she told it.

I laughed too, she seemed very devoted to her teacher and studies to a fault, a real egg head. Spike told me that his earliest memory is Twilight, a young filly herself, reading him adventure books till he'd fall asleep. The peace I saw on his face made me homesick for my mom and dad who had done the same for me.

She had taught him how to read by his first year, telling me he was really smart and she was a really good teacher, by the time he was one and half he was a master librarian and number one assistant to Twilight Sparkle, personal student of Celestia of Equestria. He chuckled as he puffed out his chest, "She never did leave the library unless it was to attend class or even stand in for some professors!" he exclaimed happily, "I remember how proud I was of her, I'd do anything for that filly, hell I'd have buried a body if she asked me to, for all intents and purposes she is my mother, the only one I've ever known, I love her and I'd still do anything for her" he finished growing quiet suddenly.

"There" I said swimming up to him patting his shoulder, "You are older both physically and mentally now, you see things with a new light but with the same innocence you had as a child, you still love your mother Twilight, you still know what is important. You may not be the Spike that was powerless and defenseless, but you are the Spike that was and still is faithful, loving, and good"

He sat up in the water and grinned clasping my shoulder with a scaled hand, "You really are a good guy Stiles, I can see why Twilight likes you so much"

I blushed lightly and laughed, "Please she barely knows me, all she knows about me is that I know Celestias and Lunas parents and I have powerful magic, and that's all she knows still minus what I've told her about my world"

"And Twilight, only knowing those two things opened her home and life to you, which alone should tell you enough about her right there, but I can tell you more if you like" Spike said swimming to shore.

Spike shook his body like a dog flinging water in every direction laughing, "Twilight has always been able to judge the stuff a pony is made of better than even Celestia I think, that and you not only saved Fluttershy, you restrained your anger when her friends attacked you for it when you could have just as easily destroyed them" I blushed remembering how I'd lost my temper a bit, "And best of all you protected her from the people that should have never hurt her, you protected her from her own friends when they couldn't see the damage they were causing"

My ears were burning hotly, it was nothing special, and having the power to do something is useless if you never actually do something with it. And it was true; with no hesitation she gave me a home and eagerly showed me her new life, with new friends and new adventures. She was a truly amazing mare if you think about it.

I swam to shore and I guess Spike saw my red face and laughed, "Void is absolutely right, you have no idea the effect you have on the opposite sex" I rose out of the water and walked over to my towel and started drying my hair, Spike whistled loudly, "You weren't lying, you really are shaped different from any pony or dragon I've ever seen!" I blushed and wrapped the towel around my waist, "But any mare will _love_ the size!" he said putting his hands behind his head and shaking his hips back and forth.

I rat tailed spike in the thigh with his towel, he hissed and rubbed the spot as it turned red, "You are as bad as Void!" I said chucking the towel at him.

He laughed as he caught it and started drying his spines, "C'mon" he said as he tossed the damp towel back to me, I sent it back to my room in the village with a snap of my fingers, "Take the compliment, but seriously I think you might be bigger than Big Mac on his best day!"

I slipped my shorts on before letting the towel follow the other one, "Spike" I said grabbing a stick, "Run" I darted at him but he was way ahead of me running swiftly through the woods laughing his ass off at my expense.

Twilights POV:

"Stiles" Void said suddenly breaking my mind away from what I thought was Stiles' good natured aggravation towards Spike buzzing in the back of my mind, "Stiles is a very…good person, he deserves much more than what we've done to him" he was facing away from me so I just kept silent.

Void tossed the last rib bone off into the dark, while they all ate I had to force myself to hold my stomach in check, I needed the energy after my little teleporting stunt, it had taken more out of me than I had thought. Seeing Stiles do it and still have residue energy to affect the library and put up a shield while tossing aside some of the strongest ponies I'd met still shocks me to the core. I have to keep reminding myself that as smart as I am, I'm not nearly as powerful as Stiles.

And Void was much, much stronger than Stiles. These weren't creatures to take lightly.

"He needs more than just friends, with only myself and several incorporeal creatures who have forgotten what it's like to feel lonely as his only company for nearly seven years, he needs the companionship that comes from more than just friends" Void turned to face me, eyes bright with well concealed emotion, for a creature of pure darkness, he seemed to be quite attached to Stiles.

"What do you mean Mr. Void?" I wasn't too sure what he was getting at but if it was what it sounded like….I don't like the implications.

He laughed and shook his head, "I know you are not as dense as that fool boy," he leaned back, his shadow stool becoming a small recliner in a blink, "If I had thought better I'd have appeared before him as female of his kind and not a male, maybe he'd have been happier, less stressed with some other physical exercise than training day in and day out"

I thought my face was going to explode, it was so hot suddenly, "M-Mr. Void…I-I don't think…." What is with…stallions, is it always that with them?! "I- I don't th-think m- me and Stiles would…could.."

"Then again, he's never been one for purely physical relationships" he sighed again putting his hands behind his head, "Watching over his dreams for seven years he's never had one of _those_ dreams, the only dreams he's ever had with a woman were more memories than dreams, a girl…small in comparison to the average of his species, brown hair, freckles, bright smile," he smiled a little and closed his eyes, "The way you saw her through his eyes could make you fall for her yourself, and it was always this picnic they were on…he'd brought some sandwiches and a thermos full of hot tomato soup, oh the laughter, they were always laughing, and suddenly he'd wake up."

I could see it all in my head, but I was there instead of the girl Void was describing, it was romantic to think somepony would do all that for another, "And the sadness…" I shook my head refocusing on Void, "Oh the sadness that seeped off of him for days after that dream, that's also when he threw himself into training with more might and gusto than before, why he learned so much so quickly" he sat up restlessly, "What happens when you pour wine in a cup full of water?"

Caught off guard with his sudden question as I was it was obvious what happens, "The wine replaces the water" I said quickly

"Correct, he learned and learned and learned till he forgot about the dream, replaced it with other things, magic formulas, battle strategies, war tactics, weaponry mastery, anything to blot out what he believes he'll never have again" Void shook like he was trying to rid himself of a chill, "Sky was the only other one to understand, Earth lets go too easily, and Space and Time are so infinite that such things are minor and soon pass, which they do, but slower for the rest of us, Sky tried to comfort him as a mother would but when she tried Stiles only seem to fade even more and take longer to recover"

Why was he telling me all this? What could I do? I don't know anything about Stiles, I know he is good, I know I can trust my life to him, I can even trust my future and the future of my world to him. But Void was asking me to trust Stiles with something I've never let anypony near, my heart.

"You are asking me to…love Stiles, to give him the love he left coming to this world?" I asked incredulously "I can't, it takes time to show someone that kind of love, and it's too sudden for that sort of thing" I said closing my eyes and shaking my head, this had to be a joke, Stiles warned me to never take what Void said without a grain of salt.

"Then fake it" my face felt like ice as I snapped my eyes back to Voids.

"You're joking" but the look in his eyes was deadly serious, "I cannot and will not _fake_ feelings for anypony" I said standing up and stalking over to him, "I am not that kind of mare, if I love somepony it is because I love them, I will not pretend to love somepony, especially for that someponies sake"

Void suddenly stood to his full height and I had to stumble back as he stepped forward, I felt real fear as he reached forward and snatched me up by my horn and held me at arm's length in the air. My body convulsed as siring agony flooded me, I tried to scream but only a hoarse cry came out. I could feel tears and drool spilling onto my coat and he brought me to look him in the eyes, I saw my death and torture in those black orbs, "If you won't do it willingly I will force you" he whispered, a glow starting behind his eyes.

"W-wait…p-please" I wheezed out, to do even that sent razor blades down my throat and jaw.

"Why should I wait, have you changed your mind?" Void asked venomously shaking me back and forth, it felt like my neck was going to snap and my body was aflame, again I was rendered breathless by sheer agony.

"Stiles….d-d…deser..ves…be-better" I forced out, Void jerked like I had slapped him, making my body sway forwards, I could feel the ligaments in my neck stretch and strain as another shockwave of pain radiated through my body.

I suddenly found myself dropped harshly onto the ground, throbbing pain making its way through my system, gagging and gasping to regain my breath I crawled away and shakily stood up. Every nerve ending was on fire, but I would not let him see me grovel on the ground, I slowly turned to face him one eye forced closed from the pain.

I could see Void watching me with a little bit of shock on his face, "Now tell me what you mean or next time I don't stop" he said crossing his arms.

I took a deep breath and stood to my tallest height, "You said…" I began but was caught with a sudden shiver as another pulse of pain knocked the air out of me, my head dropped toward the ground and I almost collapsed but I forced myself to stay on my hooves, "You said Stiles deserves better" I raised my head to look Void in the eye, "If you and I were to deceive him, if he started to truly love me, and he were to find out, weather it'd be by spell or choice, it would break him worse than he already is"

Void sat heavily down onto his chair, he let his face fall into his hands and shook his head, "Damn you, you're right, damn you" he pointed a finger at me and in a flash of black light my fur was clean and all the pain disappeared instantly, "Sorry, it's just when it comes to that boy, I remember what it's like to have no one"

I stretched and shook my mane strait, "I can understand I guess, I've never had that kind of relationship before either, I've only ever had Spike, the Princess, and my books and I was happy with that" I sighed and walked over to Void, "But I kinda always wished for somepony to warm my bed" I nudged Void on the arm and he looked at me and I smiled, he smiled.

Then I blasted his ass off his seat and ten feet back, he landed hard on his newly formed arm and I heard a nasty crunch, but knowing he was immortal helped me not feel too bad, "Touch me again without my explicit permission and I'll do worse" though I really only meant to stun him, not…ya know…break his arm…oops.

"YOUR STALLION HOOD MAY BE _**HUGE**_ BUT YOU HAVE NOTHING ON MY _**DRAGON**_!" Spikes sudden shout erupted from the tree line.

I think my whole body turned red as Spike and Stiles erupted from the trees, Stiles proceeded to whack Spike on the head with a rather large stick.

"SPIKE!" Stiles raged.

Though they both stopped and looked a little stunned, and I guess I could see what they saw, my horn smoking and Void face down on the ground several feet away. Void sat up laughing, his arm healed already, he got up and walked back over to his seat still laughing.

"Damn, you surprised me, shit, I didn't even see that coming Twilight Sparkle" He said addressing me by name for the first time, "No charge time, no before glow, just BAM and I was sent flying, shit girl you got some punch!" he turned to Stiles and gave the biggest grin I'd ever seen, like nothing even happened, "Don't piss her off boy, you'll regret it!"

Stiles lowered the stick to the ground and leaned on it like a walking stick, "So what exactly did you say to piss her off Void?"

"I've never even heard of Twilight blasting someone like that, totally not like her!" Spike said plopping down on his now too small sleeping bag.

"He tried to bribe me to have sex with Stiles, said he needed to 'lighten up and maybe a good romp will do the trick'" I said blushing harshly, I don't know why I didn't tell them the whole truth but I just felt it'd complicate things and Stiles didn't need to fly off the handle and not accept Voids help.

Spike busted out laughing though his face was as red as Stiles who seemed frozen in the spot, a look of shell shock on his face, "Well it's true" Void said reclining once again in his chair.

"You think that's a good idea Void?" Spike said wiping a tear from his eye, "She wouldn't be able to stand for days after taking that thing in!" he and Void started laughing uncontrollably again.

I couldn't even look at Stiles, my face was on fire and I couldn't believe how….inappropriate Spike was being. I fell down and covered my head with my hooves as they howled and cackled. I heard a sharp snap and a sudden silence and when I looked up I saw both Void and Spike had muzzles on and were fighting with them.

I looked at Stiles and noticed how red his face was with embarrassment, "You two are freaking ridiculous, what are you children?" he sat down with his legs crossed and leaned forward, "Why is my dick and who I decide to fuck so important?" he glanced over at me and seemed to turn darker before facing the other two again, my ears started to twitch I was so embarrassed, "Who I decide to have a 'romp' with.." he said raising his hands and making a weird motion with the first two fingers, "and when is not going to change by you pimping somepony out to me, I'm not going to just have sex with the first bit of tail sent my way"

I hid my face again, I couldn't take much more of this, why are males so…vulgar? There were plenty of ways to get his point across which didn't need so many…words, "Now are you two done?" I peeked up at Void and Spike who both nodded, and with a snap of his fingers the muzzles were gone and they were rubbing their jaws.

"Jeez take a joke, I think Void is right, you need a girl" Spike said laying back down and turning over to sleep, it was quite late; the moon was well into its descent.

"Like you, mister 'I love Rarity but I don't have the dragon balls to do anything about it'?" Stiles said flopping onto his back and closing his eyes, I smirked and chuckled softly.

I was fine with where I was laying, it was nice with plenty of soft grass under me, "Oh Stiles that was low" Void said waving his hand at the fire lowering the flames like a lantern.

"Shut up all of you, I'm pissed at ya'll, Void how could you think trying to force Twilight to have sex with me is going to help with anything?" Stiles said rolling over facing away from everybody, "I don't need anybody in my life, I'm perfectly happy alone so just leave it at that" I could feel some sadness leak through our connection, he was lying and even spike could tell by the look he gave me.

"Nobody is happy alone" Void said softly, "Nobody"

"He's right Stiles," I said tucking my hooves under me and resting my head on the softest patch of grass I could find, suddenly a pillow appeared under my head smelling strongly of Stiles, "Oh!" I look at Stiles and smile softly, "Thank you"

"No problem" he said still facing away from us, he shifted around till he had one arm under him and his legs sprawled out.

"But you really shouldn't shut out the possibility of having a special somepony in your life" I say resting my head down on the pillow and closing my eyes.

"I'm not here to find love, I'm not here to make friends, I'm not here to have a good life" Stiles said softly, "I'm here to ensure you all have a future, so you may have a good life, nothing else matters, nothing else will matter"

My eyes started to tear up, what he was saying was so wrong, so lonely, "What's the point of saving a world you don't plan to live in?" I say standing and grabbing my pillow in my mouth and walking over to Stiles, plopping down next to him so we were facing each other, "I'd rather know all my work and sacrifice would come to fruition so that not just everypony else could be happy but I could too"

I shimmied closer and nudged his hand till he started to rub my mane, "Good night Twilight" he said softly, closing his eyes, "Good night everyone."

"Good night Stiles" Spike said yawning.

"Good night boy" Void said almost too quiet to here.

"Sleep tight" I said letting my mind drift off.

"_Someone finally answered me"_ Stiles voice whispered in my mind, I could see a small smile playing on his lips.

Was this the first time he's ever had somepony say good night to him?

With that on my mind I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, I didn't really dream, I just floated in nothingness. I don't know how long we were asleep but I was in a state of deep sleep but I was aware of what was around me, I could feel Stiles toss and turn restlessly in the night and through our connection I could see that he dreamed of that girl Void spoke of.

As interesting as it was to see an example of a female human this dream was plaguing Stiles, so I moved closer to him and wrapped my hooves around his chest and snuggled into him. Trying to drive away these memories that hurt him, that sapped his happiness away, even as beautiful as they were. I felt his arms close around me and bury his head into the top of my mane.

Soon the images of Stiles' dreams changed to us having breakfast at the library, to me treating him to a hayburger and finally seeing that they weren't as appeasing to him as they were to me. Yet he had said it was really good and ate the whole thing despite it not tasting very good at all to him. I smiled and hugged him tighter; as a result he hugged me tighter too.

He did need somepony, if it was me then it was me, if it wasn't then it wasn't. I wasn't going to force him or me, or anypony else for that matter, love can only happen when it wants to. I couldn't give him a lovers company, but I could be a friend, that was enough right?

The next thing I knew somepony nudged my shoulder, my eyes popped open to a soft morning light and when I looked around Spike was smiling a small smile and blushing softly, "Good morning Twilight, Void says it's time to get up and finish up training so we can head back"

Before I could answer Stiles grumbled and turned over, lifting me with him and setting me on his chest and hugging me tightly before relaxing. My face started to heat up as I realized I was straddling his waist, I looked at Spike hoping he'd help me but he was about to bust from trying not to laugh.

"Stiles?" I said tapping his side, he'd pinned my hooves to my sides when he rolled over, I poked him again and he finally opened his eyes.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his heads and I was finally able to sit up but that proved to only surprise him as he stopped mid yawn and looked me in the eyes. His eyes widened and my face grew warm at the compromising position we were in. My hooves on his chest and my legs around his waist…not exactly how I'd imagined waking up but…I didn't mind either.

"Did you sleep good Stiles?" I asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah" he said breathlessly smirking a toothy grin, "Apparently I had a beautiful mare in my arms, how could I not?"

I blushed and my ears flattened at the compliment and I pushed myself off of him and stood yawning and shaking my fur out. I looked at Spike to see him blushing and looking away from us, I walked over to him and brushed against him, "Good morning Spike"

He leaned into me softly and picked a leaf out of my hair, "Good morning Twi" he said he then looked at Stiles and pointed over his shoulder, "Thing one is waiting for you over there, Thing two is going to help me breath fire"

Me and Stiles shared a look of confusion till Void, with a red suit, walked up and smacked Spike on the back, "It's real simple little lizard, by the time I'm done with you you'll not only breath fire but You'll have wings as well!"

Then a second Void, with his traditional green suit walked up with his cane and kicked Stiles in the thigh, "Get up you lazy ass, I decided to cut training short because I woke up to the most sickeningly sweet cuddle session between you two and I almost puked, so hurry and don't bother dressing ya won't need clothes for this"

I blushed at being caught sleeping in the arms of somepony, "So what am I supposed to do?" I asked nudging a small pebble with my hoof.

"You can watch if you want, just be aware that this will be extremely dangerous so you'll need to stay back" Stiles said standing and stretching.

I realized just now that I had slept next to him while he was almost completely undressed and after hearing all the comments from Void and Spike I let out a small eep and turned away from him. Void started to laugh and Spike barked with a burst of laughter.

"She just realized she slept next you while you were nearly naked!" The red Void cackled pointing at Stiles.

Stiles blushed and looked at the ground, "Shut it, now isn't the time to poke fun" he looked at me still blushing and smiled, "Though you are quite soft"

I about died right there and then and wished for nothing more than to disappear, "Th-Thanks"

"All right, all right let's get this shit over with!" Void said grabbing Stiles' arm and dragging him with him as he walked towards the ruins where they had busted it down.

"Ok, Ok let go of me" Stiles said jerking his arm back, "Alright so turn to shadow, call the shadows and take form, ok, I got that" Stiles said walking away, I followed them as Spike and the other Void started walking off through the trees.

"Let's practice by that lake me and Stiles went to, ya know just in case" Spike said.

That Void laughed and nodded, "Smart lizard, though annoying, a forest fire isn't something I can't handle."

I followed closely to Stiles listening to him and Void talk about how Stiles had messed up by letting the Darkness seep into his heart. That he needed to find a way to use the Darkness that came with this type of magic without it taking over. This magic seemed dangerous and unstable, I didn't really think it was safe to play around with, even more so when it involved Void.

"So we just need to stabilize that form, once that's done I believe you'll no longer need me" Void said patting Stiles on the back.

"Wait" I said, I stopped as they turned to me, "It was my understanding that Stiles has mastered all of the magic types, why does he need this training?"

"Stiles, meditate over there and turn your body to shadow as before, but do not try the shift till I say so" Void said to Stiles looking at me.

Stiles shrugged and leaped from where we were to a small stone slab a few meters away and sat down with his back to us. He seemed less restrained today, he wasn't restricting his abilities, maybe he was excited….at least that's what I thought I felt through our link.

Until all emotion dropped from our connection, so sudden was the silence that I looked over to make sure he was still alive. Void looked over and laughed before turning back to me, "He has more control over his emotions than any of us 'gods' could ever dream of, even Time lacks the utter control Stiles has when he's meditating" he leaned down close and whispered to me, "but only when he's meditating"

I stare at Stiles as his body slowly darkens and turns translucent before becoming a black space where he sat, I looked back at Void who was still leaned down close to me. "You're right in assuming he has mastered magic, but he has not mastered his darkness, as clearly seen from my injuries"

"What's the difference between the two?" I ask following Void as he began to walk again.

"Dark magic needs darkness to fuel it, not shadows or deep night, but the darkness that is forever present in the heart" He placed himself in front of Stiles and I backed up towards the tree line a few feet away.

He was talking about thoughts, feelings, the kind that involves violence and malevolence, ill will and disharmony; he was talking about the blatant want for destruction. No need or reason, just desire to cause harm. Though it was foalish of me to think that I or better yet Celestia had no such darkness in our hearts, we did, but pony kind has always had better control over it. We almost couldn't access that side of us, not to the degree Void wanted Stiles to do, of his own free will.

"Now" Void said and Stiles form suddenly shifted to that of the monster Spike had shot out of the sky, it's inky black wings rustled and for a moment its pale yellow eyes focused onto me. I took a step back and bumped into a tree as a shiver ran down my spine. A sudden flash in its eyes was all the warning I had before Void was in front of me with his arms stretched out to his sides, a split second later a blinding light erupted from around Void and a shockwave forced me to the ground.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the forest behind me was obliterated for several hundred meters, all but the tree I had backed into, when I looked forward Void was still in front of me though his arms hung loosely to his sides, smoke rising from him. The Stiles Beast was standing right where he was before, though his pale yellow eyes had turned electric blue. "Now that stung" Void said with a smile in his voice.

"Now that I know your power, you won't wound me so easily this time Stiles" Void said standing up strait turning his body half way from Stiles.

"**Stiles….."**Grumbled the creature, **"Yes, I am Stiles….but then again….I am not"** It leaned to the side and peered at me, confused, **"Little Pony…what do you mean to…Stiles…me?" **It scratched at a spot on its chest, above its heart, **"Your presence….confuses me"**

It launched its bulk at me, both arms stretched out behind it, it landed just in front of Void and swung both arms forward, Void caught them easily but the contact created a sudden and violent air pressure that nearly deafened me.

I couldn't speak, I was scared for my life, this creature was a physical representation of a humans Darkness…It was unpredictable. "Why is it important what she means to you?" Void asked slowly bending his knees and pushing the creature back with ease.

"**I do not know"**__Its feet dug into the ground halting Voids advance, **"The first time I felt her presence it was trying to stir my heart, now it only calms my bloodlust" **Its jaws suddenly snapped open and deep glow started at the back of its throat and another blinding light erupted from around Void.

Before it all faded white I could see a similar light come from Void, a deafening roar and a violent barrier of wind blasted me away from the combating duo. I landed harshly in the ash of the destroyed forest, I opened my eyes to a skull, a bear skull I think. Recoiling I tripped over a bone, I could barely breath as I saw bone after bone littering the ground. When that thing attacked it didn't just kill the forest but the creatures in it as well.

"So many lives cut short" I hadn't realized I'd spoken till the creature was suddenly there, wrapping its cold, black hand around me and lifting me up to stare steadily into my eyes.

"**They died because they are weak, is that not the **_**natural **_**order, the weak are devoured by the strong so they grow stronger?"** It almost whispered to me, it wrapped its other hand around me as well and started a slow squeeze, I could feel my breathing become restricted.

A black orb hit the creature in the side of the face, exploding and staggering him to the ground though his grip never lessened, "Put Twilight Sparkle down before you do something you'll regret Stiles!" Void said charging another black orb between his hands, "C'mon Stiles, this is happening because your heart refuses to accept this part of you"

"**No, he, I am the stronger of us, me, Stiles is weak, he could not hurt this pony, he could not kill the innocent if he wanted to, I can, I will, for I am the stronger, they are the weaker, the light is fading, darkness growing, can't you feel it, can't you feel **_**HIM?!"**_Stiles started to laugh then, Void looked taken aback though the orb of energy still pulsed dangerously and in time with my rapidly beating heart.

My fear was so overpowering, my body was quaking and trying to shut down, I almost lost consciousness a few times while they were talking, my fear was only pierced by the intense need and want to kill, though that was solely from Stiles. The creature turned its head towards me **"Do I scare you?"**

I nodded not able to speak, **"That bothers me…you shouldn't….why…" **It suddenly dropped me to the ground, a good eleven foot drop,**"Pony!" **it screamed suddenly, **"What have you done to me?!"** it grabbed its head in pain **"NO I DO NOT CARE, I AM STRONGER, I WON'T LET Y..OU…WIN..**.

"YES STILES!" Void yelled, "Take control, accept your Darkness!" he looked at me and smiled widely, "That is why you are the weaker, Stiles finally understood, to control any Darkness it has to be tempered!"

I didn't care, I just wanted this creature gone, this part of Stiles should never have been given control, by now the creature stopped struggling and was gasping for air, it lifted its head from its hands and looked at me, and its eyes were once again pale yellow.

"Void" Stiles voice resounded from the creature; it sounded hollow and far away, "That was a fucking nightmare" He staggered toward Void taking a slow swipe at him, "Bastard, you know dark energy hurts more than just the body" he gasped before his shadow form dissipated and the Human Stiles sat down heavily, "Sorry about trying to kill you"

I just sat down and held my head in my hoof, "I…I can't handle this Stiles, Magic I don't understand, creatures of darkness, obviously illegal spells and incantations" I sighed heavily, "It's just too much at once, I'm so lost and confused"

The power these…children were playing with could cause real harm to the world if they lost control, I looked up at Stiles to see him blushing and looking like a scolded child. Void was smirking and rubbing his neck. "What?" I said looking at him.

"Nothing, you're right is all" Void hauled Stiles to his feet, I just looked up at them exhausted and I hadn't even lifted a hoof, "Stiles' training is not for just anyone, he's been trained by gods with no normal interaction, so yeah, any mortal will be unable to understand the magic or sociology we gods use." He gave him a pat on the back, "Now help me with this"

Stiles put his arm around Voids shoulder and Void supported Stiles with a hand on his back, Stiles raised his left hand while Void raised his right and a huge bubble encompassed the devastated area and just like at the small creek, time reversed. Watching ash reassemble into the trees they were before was astonishing, though I noticed that after the forest was restored, the animals weren't.

Void sighed heavily, "I can see it in your eyes Twilight" I looked at him and just blinked waiting for him to continue, "While destruction is easy to reverse, death is impossible, nothing can bring back the dead, nothing should, it's not right, even when dealing with the twisted, dark and otherworldly, nothing can ever come back and if it does it is just a lie"

"What's dead should stay dead" I said quoting Grey Beard, it was sad but…there was nothing for me to do about it, I turned my back on the silent forest and my two companions and made my way back to camp.

"What have I gotten myself mixed into?" I said to no one in particular as I walked.

No one answered, is that good or bad?

**Sorry for such a late update, my work has been insane and I've had no time to properly sit and write, though I am pleased with this chapter, it feels a little rushed so sorry but the next one will conclude our last training session with Void and move on to the next big thing….Pinkie's Party.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let us jump right into it eh? A little Clop maybe? IDK yet.**

**All rights reserved to Hasbro for characters and story line other than my own of course.**

Chapter Seventeen: Drakes, Dragons, Wyverns and in-between?

Stiles POV:

I slowly followed Twilight; the hairs on my arms standing up surrounded by a deathly quiet forest…eh no pun intended. I look to Void who just shrugs and mutters something that sounded like, "It wasn't completely your fault" but I wasn't too worried. A lot of lives ended; there was so much death with no purpose, meaningless the animals of this small forest died, because I couldn't accept my own demons.

Twilight and us reached the makeshift camp right around Spike and the second Void, Spike hailed us with an arm in the air and I returned the gesture, "SPIKE!" I called smiling.

"STILES!" he called back laughing.

I walked up to him and threw an arm around him, "So how was training with ol' Voidsie?"

He chuckled and lifted his arms revealing a couple of healed scars and burns, "Not bad, learned I'm not totally fire proof though, anything hotter than magma and I burn like a tree!" he exclaimed laughing.

"Now is that natural resistance or enhanced?" I asked lightly rubbing the scars, they were thin and only noticeable if looked for, Void did a good job healing him.

He suddenly giggled and snatched himself away, "That felt weird…and natural, enhanced I withstood nearly the full brunt of Voids Hell Fire" He went to stand by Twilight who brushed against him coaxing him to put an arm around her and hug her.

The red clad Void suddenly turned transparent and as a vapor drifted towards the original and was sucked up like someone smelling a rose. Weirdo.

"That's not a light boast either, the young drake did very well, you should be proud of your son Twilight Sparkle" Void said grabbing my bag and packing my things away…..

I watched curiously as Void cleaned up camp, nervously too, he'd never have done this before, hell he'd make me clean any and all messes _he_ made. "Well thank you…though it's weird you call him my son" Twilight said blushing and nuzzling Spikes side.

"He calls himself your son" Void said softly, "He's very proud of you, you know?"

"OK….Void what the hell?" I said stalking over to him and grabbing mine and Spikes bags from him, "What the hell?"

Void just sat heavily on the ground, he sighed and looked up at me defiantly at first but then he smiled a rueful smile, "You have accepted your darkness, all the powers of Dark magic are open to you, I have nothing left to teach you… You don't need my guidance" He leaned back onto his elbows, "It was fun…having a protégé…a friend again…but it's over now"

Twilight walked over to Void and knocked him lightly on the head, "SO?" she said loudly, "You're an asshole and pompous egotistical prick but somehow you've earned the friendship of Stiles" Spike gasped and nearly doubled over trying not to bust out laughing.

"Whoa Twilight…what's with the sudden dirty talk?" Spike asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Void's very presence infuriates me" Twilight said blushing a little.

"Thanks" Void said with a growl, I smiled a small smile, I think I was falling for this mare.

"What I mean is friendship doesn't just END, everything ends, but friendship, FRIENDSHIP…" she emphasized turning to Void, "Never just ENDS"

Void sprang up and went to go pat Twilight on the head but her horn flared a dangerous toxic purple and Void quickly snatched his hand away, a deathly look in her eye Twilight let her horns collective magic dissipate, "That was a warning, your only one" she said steadily.

If I wasn't mistaken that was a very…harmful spell she almost cast…it would have taken his head off if it had connected, a faint spectral pain flooded my limbs, a memory that wasn't mine. What exactly happened between her and Void?

"Geez" Void said holding his hand, "I was just gonna say thanks…I always get emotional when I reconnect with myself" he laughed at his own weird joke and his body started to turn translucent, "Well for now I guess I'll leave ya alone" he started to melt into the shadows, waving at us.

"Wait I thought you wanted to stay beside Stiles!" Twilight said incredulously.

"Please, too much mushy feelings and shit; and I have my own life you know!" Void said cackling, "Ponies to pester, darkness to stir, godly things" he shrugged disappearing completely.

"UURGH!" Twilight exclaimed stomping on the writhing shadows, "YOU PESTER ME ENOUGH FOR THE WHOLE OF EQUIS!" she shouted chasing the shadow of Void off to the tree line.

I swear I could hear the shadows laughing, I know me and Spike were doubled over nearly to tears, until a rather harsh bump on our heads snapped us out of it.

"WHAT is so funny?" Twilight said, a magical rolling pin floating inches from mine and Spikes face.

"Nothing ma'am" Me and Spike said together though we were fighting to keep the grins off our faces, "That's right" she said disappearing the rolling pin and turning towards the path to Ponyville, "If we leave now we'll make lunch!" she said happily.

Me and Spike shared a shaky laugh and followed the pissed off pony to town.

We entered the village and was greeted with the sight of fortifications in front of the forests entrance, "HALT WHO GOES THERE?!" called a slightly wavy older voice.

"Twilight Sparkle, Stiles, and Spike" I called back, a collective sigh came from around the seven foot wooden fence.

The other five elements rushed out and greeted Twilight with nuzzles and hugs, Spike hid behind me and when I turned to ask why he wasn't there, I spun around and around and finally felt something brush my leg. I looked down to see the baby Spike rush over for his share of affection, Rarity the first to notice him nearly fell on him to give him a hug, I could see the smoke coming from his little hears. _"Sooo…he's learned some magic as well"_ I thought.

_"I wonder when Void had the time to train him in magic"_ Twilights voice rang in my head, I nearly hit the ground, when you suddenly hear a voice that isn't yours in your head…well it's usually not good.

_"Whoa! Jesus you scared me!"_ I thought, her spectral laughter filled my ears, _"Well to answer your question Void probably used a hyperbolic time spell, he trained Spike for a year or two while it was only an hour or two to us"_

Twilight gasped audiaubly, _"How?"_

_"All time is relevant in your head, his mind was taught, but just because it was his mind doing all the work didn't mean his body didn't suffer, mind over matter"_ I said shrugging, noticing not one of them glanced my way, how cold, just proves I've a long way to earn their friendship.

Twilight was mentally gasping at this while eagerly answering bombarding questions from her friends, quite the multitasker, "No, no, no" Laughed Twilight, "All those booms and lights was just Stiles and Spike training" She said smiling at me, _"Let's keep the fact that there are literal gods walking among us, might stir up panic"_ Twilight whispered to me.

The whole of Ponyville groaned and glared daggers at me, "eh…hehe…sorry for scaring ya'll" I said blushing and rubbing my neck. They all just rolled their eyes and started taking down the fence.

"Wait…" Twilight started but I put a soft magical hand over her mouth, _"What? They shouldn't take those down…what about the wolves?"_

_"I'd rather us handle this silently, you'll see"_ I said with a wink.

_"You're as bad as Celestia"_ she grumbled silently, rolling her eyes.

"My Spikey-wikey was training with that….you?!" she held spike close, and I let that little slip go…for now, "Did that meany-weany hurt my precious Spikey, because if he did I'd have to get him back!"

"Awwehehe" Spike chuckled, "No I'm fine, really, he was just teaching me how to breathe fire" Spike said catching on quick when Twilight didn't mention Void. He was soaking up as much of Raritys affection as he could.

"But you're a DRAGON and you already breathe fire!" Rainbow Dash said in disbelief.

"Ah'm wonderin' the same partner" Applejack said glancing at me curiously, "And how exactly you yerself can breathe fire"

"Magic" I said with a shrug, "Go ahead and explain Spike" I leaned against the open air as if supported by a cane, but it was just a little Chaos magic.

He wiggled free of Rarity, with a sadden look he hopped away, "You see this…" he puffed out a green flame the same color as his eyes, "That is my natural breath magic, at first it could burn, only a light singeing, now I can melt steel, but it's still my weakest breath magic" his chest puffed out with a deep intake of air and a roaring whoosh shot from his small frame as a huge multihued flame ignited the sky, the searing heat was hot enough that the ground around Spike started to smoke.

Everyone jumped back with gasps and I had to shield my eyes from the blaze, I was impressed, his fire was nearly as hot as mine, he'll make a hell of a dragon when he's older, that's for sure. He let the fire last about five minutes before clamping his mouth shut cutting the fires stream and we watched as it rolled and dissipated. The ground around Spike, a good three foot circle, was glowing with a bright radioactive orange, just from the radiating heat and not the actual flame.

"I can hold that flame for hours at a time and it's hot enough to turn solid stone to liquid magma" Spike said rubbing his mouth on his arm, "I accidently evaporated the lake we were practicing by…. I still kinda feel bad about it but V...Stiles fixed it!" he said covering his slip quickly with a shaky laugh. He walked over the obviously blistering ground as if walking on cool grass. As he approached he left small blackened foot prints where he stepped, his scaled feet nearly as hot as the glowing ground.

"…" was the collective response to Spike, he smiled sheepishly and blushed, making his cheeks a darker purple than the rest of him.

"That…." Fluttershy began quietly.

"Was" Rarity added softly.

"AWESOME!" Pinkie and Rainbow yelled at the same time.

"Sure was, sugar cube" Applejack said patting Spike on the head, brushing his soft spines back, "Wow…fer such a little guy you can pack a punch…but what do you expect from a growing dragon"

Rarity trotted up and nuzzled Spike softly on the cheek, "Tis only right that a baby dragon has to grow up, even if it is a slow process" she turned and trotted away, towards her shop.

I laughed inwardly, if she only knew how much Spike HAD grown she wouldn't say that, the others soon turned and started off to do their respective things.

"OH!" Rarity suddenly called, "If you would like, later this week the spa has an opening at noon for a full treatment, my treat should any of you would care to join!"

Everyone nodded with big motions and then looked to me and Spike; I was barely able to stand in my underwear near Twilight, let alone five other girls. "Sure!" Spike said enthusiastically, "I think I'll skip actually" I said.

Spike laughed and said none too loudly, "Is big bad Stiles afraid to go to the scary spa with six beautiful girls…afraid something might…._come up_?" he snickered. "Or that it _won't_?"

His comment earned him several gasps, red faces, and a slight tap on the head from Twilight, "Spike!" Rarity said, he just chuckled and looked to me, daring me with his eyes.

"Fine" I said crossing my arms, I looked him square in the eyes, "It's not like I'm _hiding_ something or anything"

He instantly lost his cocky grin and squinted at me, "That was cold" he retorted. The others were just giving us strange looks, "OKAYYY" Rarity said, "So eight for Friday then" She waved and trotted away with what could only be called a lady like gait.

Everyone said goodbye and took off to their respective destinations while Twilight, Spike, and I made our way home. I didn't press matters with Spike, and neither did Twilight, though the look on Spikes face said we were badgering him from all sides. A guilty mind can be very powerful.

The now small dragon reached the Library door and held it open for me and Twilight, we entered and thanked him. As soon as the door shut behind him Spikes body flashed green and morphed to the grown dragon he had became. Twilight and I gave him the same raised eyebrow; he blushed and shrugged holding his tail in front of him.

"I just don't know if I want anypony to see me like this…what if they don't like me this way….what if I scare Rarity off…I'm just…" He seemed to be at a loss so I smiled and patted his scaled shoulder.

"You don't want anypony to judge you, I understand believe me, but if they could not accept you for who _you_ are; _as_ you are, then they are not _real_ friends" I said flicking his forehead, "Silly dragon, all grown up on the outside but has a lot of growing on the inside to still do" I said walking to the kitchen.

Twilight reared up and hugged Spike around the neck, "Never be too scared to be yourself and never pretend for others, Stiles is right, if they can't accept you for you then who needs them?" Twilight dropped back onto all fours and turned to go upstairs, "Now I need a shower…I'm starting to smell like a…"

"Horse" I added from the kitchen.

"Shut up Stiles" Twilight said smacking me on the ass with a levitating spatula making me jump, I heard her climb the rest of the stairs and her small eep when I closed the bathroom door on her tail…not hard of course.

"Oh for the love of Celestia, stop flirting!" Spike groaned sitting down at the table, looking awkward as his legs were now too long to sit comfortably. I blushed lightly, not really registering we were flirting, just having fun, but now I wasn't so sure…

I set a pot of water boiling while I tossed together a salad, once boiling I added about six eggs and let them boil. I set out plates and utensils; I was running the eggs under cold water when Twilight walked in with a towel thrown around her neck and a sweet smelling scent flowing in after her. I peeled the eggs and cut them then tossed them in the salad, I divided it out and set to eating. I summoned my jerky to me and diced some up adding it to mine and Spikes salads.

"What's that?" Twilight asked around a mouthful.

I looked at Spike and he winked, "Wanna try some?" I asked holding a small bite out on the end of my fork; Twilight leaned forward and took the piece into her mouth, chewing slowly, rolling it around, "Well?" I asked eagerly.

"It's salty…and… woody, like it was cooked over an open fire…." She hummed as she swallowed it, "Though it was quite chewy, it was really good, what was it again?"

Spike, who at this point was stuck between having his jaw hit the table and falling out of his chair laughing, shared a panicked look with me. I was chuckling silently trying not to lose my shit.

"Dried deer meat" I forced out my lips which were trembling from restrained laughter. I watched, gleefully, as the color drained out of Twilights body, she turned a sickly green then and started gagging, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"D-Deer m.. !" she squeaked, she drew a few deep breaths with her eyes closed, she sucked one last deep breath through clenched teeth, "You let me eat meat, knowing full well that I was not aware of it" She took a small bite of her salad, "I will get you for this" she looked at her salad and blushing pushed it forward toward me.

She wouldn't look at me or Spike, again Spikes mouth almost collided with the table, I chuckled and diced the last of my jerky up and tossed it into her salad, with a guilty and sickened look she pulled the salad back and started eating. She looked absolutely crossed with herself for enjoying the flavor, she took a deep breath to say something but I beat her to it.

"Our little secret, right Spike?" I said giving the young drake a solid look.

He nodded, "Yeah totally, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" he said crossing his heart, fluttering his hands, and pretending to stick a cupcake in his eye.

**_Down at Sugar cube corner_**

Pinkies tail buzzed as her left nostril wiggled and her back right hoof tingled, "Somepony just Pinkie Promised" she whispered to herself as she ate her bowl of soup and nibbled on her dinner roll.

**_Back at the Library_**

"That was the last of it I'm afraid" I said shaking the small leather pouch, letting the last crumbs land in Spikes salad, I looked at Twilight, who was focused on her salad, "I'll have to get more if we are to continue to enjoy its…nutritional value"

Twilight nearly sucked down her fork, giving me a wide eyed look, "I..I…I don't know how to feel about that…maybe…maybe later….I don't know…" She looked completely betrayed by herself, the want for something she enjoyed against the teachings of her society… how well we humans are versed in this crisis, though on different topics.

"Whenever you are comfortable, but as you know, my personal diet will set me to hunt soon" She flinched at the word hunt, I could feel how strongly tortured she was by this through our growing connection, I sent her my calm and reassurance, "Is it against the law?" I asked innocently eating my chef salad.

"No… but it's always been considered….unnatural" Twilight said eating her own salad, slowly, and sadly.

"It's not, you know" I said looking down at my bowl, "In nature animals eat animals, and we are nothing more than animals as well, it is complete natural order, while equine beings like yourself might not have meat on their daily diet doesn't mean they wouldn't eat it, given the chance, hell, fish eat fish, birds eat birds, the reason you feel guilty is because you've removed yourself from nature, from the natural order" Spike slowly nodded with me as he finished his salad and collected my bowl as I ate the last bite.

"That's the true unnatural thing at this dining table" He said with a gentle smile at Twilight as he placed our bowls in the sink and started washing them.

"But with our flourishing produce and farmland, we shouldn't have to eat other living creatures to sate our pallets" Twilight said, as she at the last bite of salad _and_ cube of jerky.

"If you truly think so you don't have to eat it, but think on this, if suddenly your farms were to fail, a famine befell your country, where would you ponies turn for nourishment?" I asked leaning forward, "You can eat grass and flowers, but with the populace at what it is, and animals over populated already, how long before the death toll racked up?"

I leaned back and Twilight thought about this, "That is speculation at best I'll admit" I said pushing out from the table, "So until then, you can perform well without meat so you don't need to eat it, it's all about whether you WANT to and whether you can accept that you want to" I got up and collected Twilights dish and fork, handing them to spike I began drying and storing the dishes, "It won't hurt my feelings" I added over my shoulder.

I heard her get up and felt her press her weight against my hip, I leaned back into her softly, "Thanks" she said softly before her weight disappeared and I saw out of the corner of my eye Spike lean back, against Twi no doubt, he chuckled and said not to mention it.

_Back at the edge of the forest, a disguised queen examines the blacken grass from the young drakes show of power._

A rose colored unicorn mare with a one tone black mane looked down at the spot, it was still warm to the touch, "What a powerful little creature…we must be wary of more like him at the castle" Chrysalis hummed in thought as she watched her drones deftly invade the small town.

If they obey her this time nothing should go amiss, they will feed, without killing, their victims will wake with no memory and a severe headache but none the wiser that they have aided in making an army stronger. The last village nearly turned into the very first village, a ghost town filled with orphans, they had almost merged seamlessly in till a few drones thought it sporting to kill a few stragglers one night. It ended with the queen killing them and framing the ponies they were impersonating; it was overall a bad first try at a non-lethal strategy.

The queen shook her head at the memory, for the night she ended those fools, again that small prince changeling with his red eyes and mane watched her from the shadows with a disappointed look.

"_Did he not understand, I am trying my best, and why now should he haunt me…why now would he return from beyond to make me uphold a promise I was foolish to make. Why now?"_ she questioned the shadows of her mind, hoping for an answer.

"And what of that creature with the drake, what is it?" Chrysalis asked aloud.

"Oh you mean Stiles?" Chrysalis jumped, then scolded herself for being caught unaware, "From what we've heard, he was found in the old abandoned castle in the forest, he saved the Lunar Princess from dying when the elements stripped her of her darkness and returned her to the mare she once was"

The pony, Chrysalis noted, was pale yellow with a soft dual red tone mane cut short, _"She's cute"_ Chrysalis thought, "Really, he's that powerful and what are the elements of harmony again?" Chrysalis saddled up next to the mare, almost touching as she began to walk with her.

"Y-yeah, I'm Roseluck by the way" She blushed as she felt the slightly older mare rub her side gently, "The Elements of Harmony seem to be physical representations of the six attributes to true friendship, once together they are unstoppable"

_"This is bad…what to do what to do, I can't act now, we are still too weak to face off with these elements, we must strike when they are nowhere near the princesses…shouldn't be too hard and by then we will be all powerful"_ Chrysalis thought while smiling at the mare, "I'm Night Blossom, and thanks, I'm traveling at the moment so I must have missed the news" she wasn't totally lying.

"Oh really where are you headed?" Roseluck asked innocently.

"Canterlot, I'm looking for work and I'd like to get something close to the castle, it sounds amazing" Night Blossom giggled, if she was going to be disguised she might as well make the most of her new identity.

"Oh it certainly is!" Gushed Roseluck, "I-If you like we could talk more over dinner, I could tell you about some of the better sights" Roseluck blushed and pawed at the ground.

Night Blossom could feel the attraction to her seeping from the mare, intrigued by the idea of somepony _willingly_ giving her love was all most too good to be true; it had been centuries since she had a willing victim, "That sounds wonderful" Night Blossom cooed, leaning close to Roseluck and nipping her neck, the queen was feeling playful today "I've never tasted a Rose before"

Roseluck on her part turned more red than her mane and nearly dropped to the ground, "C-Can't w- wait!" Rose stuttered out, "Meet me near the Ponyville Hall at seven P.M., and bring an appetite" she said winking and nearly skipping away.

Night Blossom chuckled, and she herself almost pranced away before catching herself acting like a school filly, "She's just another victim, that's all, keep it together Chrysalis" Night Blossom whispered to herself, though if she could accept it the prospect of winning the love of someone was invigorating. She had always stolen the love that was meant for another; to once again have love given to her, for her would be heaven.

When she looked in the shadows for any threats she only saw him again, this time he was smiling and nodding his head, that beautiful mane of his shaking back and forth. His ruby eyes told her how proud he was, that this is just a taste of what it would be like, if she didn't go through with her plan.

"No, they will all pay for what they did to you, my sweet, sweet Dawn Star" Night Blossom whispered, a tear, something that had not graced her cheek since he died fell to the ground. And his smile slowly faded and eyes filled with sorrow. What hurt her the most though was the disappointment deep in those eyes that pierced her too easily. The shade of Dawn Star faded into shadow, either back to the nether. Or back into the mind of the queen.

Queen Chrysalis, or rather, Night Blossom, made her way into the center of town, scoping the small village, watching with glee as her drones quickly entered, ensnared, and assumed the identities of several citizens. A fifth of her army was here to feed, the rest of the drones were camped out in the forest near the road towards Canterlot and would be fed a steady stream of love and devotion through the hive mind. While drones were fine with forcibly taken affection, a queen needed the truer form of love.

She was nearly knocked off her feet when a sudden blast of love assaulted her senses, she looked around following the strong emotion, to a small yellow pegasus humming quietly to herself while tending to a small flock of birds by a fountain in the center of the square. Queen Chrysalis was nearly drunk on the love this pony was giving freely to her animals, as a changeling she could see the affects that the pony's love was having on the animals.

They were growing stronger and happier by the second with this…power house of love tending to them, which was just singing and feeding them. The queen was slowly absorbing the stray love that leaked from this mare like a sieve. The said mare tensed nearly as soon as the queen's invisible magic tendrils started to tug her love toward her.

"OH!" squeaked the small pegasus mare, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there…" backing away from Chrysalis.

Chrysalis hadn't noticed that she had crept up on the frightful thing, merely inches from touching her, Chrysalis skidded back, a small blush on her face, "I'm so sorry, I heard your singing and just seemed to lose myself!" Chrysalis said mentally slapping herself for drawing attention.

The yellow mare bowed her head and let her hair form a curtain between the two, whispering something too faint to hear. They stood like that, the awkward silence growing, Chrysalis felt like she should say something but couldn't seem to find what it was. From the moment she surprised the mare the love had suddenly stopped and the world seemed dimmer for it.

"I'm Night Blossom, I noticed you were singing to the birds here, do they ever sing back?" Chrysalis asked trying to get the mare to continue to seep love.

"OH yes they do!" giggled the mare instantly, "I'm Fluttershy" she said blushing heavily at her outburst, "I'm sorry" she said for no apparent reason to the changeling, "They sing of their lives, loves, hopes and dreams" her love exploded from her, mentally Chrysalis was floored but in reality she only winced a little as she fed softly on the pure, saturated love this young filly had for her animals.

"That sounds beautiful" Night Blossom said earnestly, "To wake up to the sounds of hopes and dreams being sung to you" she gazed at the mare, loving how soft and feminine she looked, like a delicate flower that if you blew on too hard it would lose its petals.

"Oh truly it is, it is one reason why I take very good care of animals at my home, they all need looking after and nursing if they get hurt and they all know they are welcome anytime" Fluttershy said, her face half way revealed from behind her long, well-kept pink mane.

"Does this include ponies as well?" Joked Night Blossom.

"I-If they were in need th-then yes my home would be open" Fluttershy stuttered, suddenly bashful again, it seemed she was only comfortable talking about her animal friends.

Seeing a small light in her dim tunnel Night Blossom smiled easily at her new…friend, "I see, well I don't mean to impose but I have no money and a date tonight, would you mind terribly if I used your shower?" she was a queen and it rubbed her chitin wrong to have to ask permission for something that was by rights, hers.

Fluttershy was caught between a blush that threatened to pull all of her blood to hear face and a quiet yawn, she suddenly felt rather tired and a growing headache, "It wouldn't be a problem Night Blossom, follow me…if you want that is" Fluttershy meekly said leading the larger mare to her cottage.

Chrysalis stopped stealing the love from Fluttershy as they made their way off, not wanting to completely drain the lovely mare. Chrysalis couldn't stop staring at her as they walked, she moved with such fluidity and grace the yellow mare could pass for royalty!

Chrysalis enjoyed the walk to Fluttershy's home; it was nice to meet a pony that liked silence as much as the queen. She would sometimes cut her connection with her hive just so that her thoughts were her own, it would send them into a tizzy each time but they could survive a moment or two without their monarch.

She was led away from town, closer and closer to the forest, though unlike the part where her and her hive came through, this part of the forest's edge was bright and peaceful, her cottage sat across a small bridge and she could see many bird houses and other critter housing scattered around her home.

There was a chicken coop and pen, the chickens were all clucking happily, till the shadow of the queen passed over them, when the queen entered the yard all the creatures grew quiet and still, watching their caretaker invite a creature of darkness into her home. Chrysalis was pleased by their immediate fear and respect, but saddened that the pretty songs the birds were singing suddenly died. She shook her head, why did it matter if the birds had stopped singing, that they lost their hopes and dreams by the mere sight of the queen.

What did it matter to the queen whose heart was black and cold?

Fluttershy showed her guest up to her bathroom, turned the water on and let the tub fill up, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold, when filled she stepped away and let the rose colored mare sink into the nice steaming water. Chrysalis sighed as the first relaxing bath she had in days sucked the tension from her limbs. She jerked when she felt hooves lather a lightly scented shampoo into her mane.

"Oh, Sorry" Fluttershy whispered giving the mare space, "I-I j-just thought you l-looked tense, I-I never have had a-a date but I imagine it to be quite…" she shuddered in the most adorable way it nearly broke the changeling queen, "frightening" she finished softly.

She turned to leave but Chrysalis had warmed up to the idea of a massage, "No wait, I'm sorry it just surprised me is all, I haven't felt the touch of another in a while, but if you wouldn't mind, would you continue?" she asked blushing lightly, feeling a strange fondness for the meek tempered mare.

Fluttershy smiled and approached Night Blossom and continued to softly lather and stroke Blossom's mane, taking a long handled scrub brush she lathered soap onto it and in light circular motions scrubbed Blossom's back, neck and shoulders. Fluttershy noticed that Blossom's cutie mark was one of a black rose eclipsing a full moon with light blue sparkles falling from the base of the roses petals.

"Ooooh maahhhh" moaned Blossom as she sank deeper into water, "That is absolutely amazing Fluttershy" the soft massaging of the scrubber eased her tension and the constant feeding of the small mares love filling her with strength and happiness. It shocked the changeling to learn she was no longer leaching Fluttershy's love but was rather being fed it by the yellow pegasus herself.

This freely given love filled her more quickly than love stolen from six hearty stallions, it was a feeling Chrysalis had forgotten for a long time, a feeling of contentment. For so long she had been hungry, never sated no matter how many souls she devoured, now, nearly three weeks without one soul, she felt more full and more hopeful than she had for decades.

Chrysalis' eyes snapped open to find she was lying on a soft couch, a towel wrapped around her mane, her horn standing tall from her forehead, a small white bunny combing her tail but giving her the death stare. Fluttershy trotted in from the kitchen, a beautiful smile graced her lips as she saw Angel being polite to her guest and laughed at Blossom's confused look.

"You fell asleep in the tub, if I hadn't been there you might have drowned, you silly filly" sang Fluttershy.

Chrysalis couldn't remember a time when she was so comfortable in a pony's presence to actually fall asleep next to them. She couldn't even sleep in her own hive without a few alarm spells in case any aspiring queen tried for her in her sleep, to fall asleep so soundly she didn't wake as she was carried down the stairs and dried scared her more deeply than any enemy ever could. Chrysalis was lucky her disguise remained intact given the deep slumber.

Chrysalis became very frightened of this loving mare, but how to escape without drawing more attention to herself?

She bolted up gasping; the small rabbit sent flying to land into a bird feeder, "What time is it?" Night Blossom cried looking for a clock; she noticed the sun was just about to set.

"OH!" gasped Fluttershy, "I-its six thirty" she said looking at the clock next to the stairs.

"I need to go, Roseluck might already be waiting for me, oh how foolish of me!" Night Blossom cried dashing for the door, _"Yes let me escape, I do not like the power this mare has, it's too frightening!"_ Chrysalis thought, smiling as she reached the door, something tugged on her mind though.

Her hoof resting on the door handle, she turned and gave the most genuine smile she'd ever given in the last hundred years, "Thank you so much Fluttershy, you were so kind to me and I have no way of thanking you!"

Fluttershy blushed and hid her face, though she was smiling brightly behind her mane, "It's no problem, I am the Element of Kindness after all!" she said happily.

Chrysalis' smile faltered slightly and she nearly ripped the door off trying to get away from the Element of Harmony. _"That was an element!?"_ Chrysalis screamed internally, her defenses torn asunder by one, not all six but one lousy element of harmony that seemed incapable of harming a singly fly. The Element had her in her hooves, if her disguise _had_ failed she could be looking at utter destruction, to have her darkness ripped from her…what would be left? She has only known darkness for nearly three thousand years…was there any light left in her?

Chrysalis shook her head and cleared her thoughts, no there was no hope for her, why even think it? She was a vengeful spirit, out to make those who took her world away pay, she'd take everything they love and dash it in front of their faces.

Under a street lamp, Roseluck stood alone, eagerly searching in the fading light for her date, Chrysalis saw her and slowed her pace; catching her breath she trotted up to the mare smiling widely. Just as the town clock struck seven and Chrysalis found herself in a light embrace, she returned the sudden gesture unsure; it really had been a long time since she felt…companionship.

"So…Roseluck" Night Blossom sighed letting the mare go, "What marvelous plans do you have in store for me?"

Instead of answering, Roseluck winked and started trotting off towards a small looking eatery. While changeling power came mainly from emotion, the most from love, they could still enjoy normal food. It would let their bodies survive but it would do little to make them strong. Chrysalis had found very few foods interest her, the main being foods involving the flesh of other creatures, which she doubted were in the choices of cuisine in Equestria.

As they entered, it was apparent that not many ponies were out tonight, the restaurant was nearly deserted except for one or two servers and the maitre d', "Where is everypony?" Night Blossom asked as they took an empty table with a low lit candle, Blossom noticed how Rose's eyes lingered on hers before glancing up at the speedy waiter.

"One bottle of Auslese, chilled, two glasses, two orders of the deep dish pasta bowl, both smothered with fresh sauce and cheese, two small salads, and for desert….something…" Roseluck looked at Blossom, seeming to eye her mane, "dark" she finished with a hooded eyes.

The unicorn waiter was scribbling as fast as he could and disappeared in moments, Chrysalis gave Rose a once over before grinning deviously, "A mare who knows what she wants, I think I am quite fortunate to have met you" Blossom leaned forward and rested her hooves under her chin, "So tell me, miss Roseluck, why is this eatery so barren of customers this fine summer night?"

Rose leaned forward as well, her face inches from Blossom's, "Well, that creature, Stiles, moved to Ponyville, and that means one of Pinkies famous parties, she always throws one when new blood joins this town" She chuckled remembering her own welcome party, "She is crazy early in the night, but once the colts and fillies are in bed…she gets…insane" Rose's eyes sparkled brightly at the last of it making Chrysalis just a tidbit curious about this pony.

"Oh?" Blossom said grinning, "Will we be attending the gathering?"

Rose smirked and leaned back as the waiter returned with a chilled bottle of wine, pouring both mares a hansom amount in their glasses, "Ladies, the chef has informed me that your meal will take longer to cook as he is making each dish fresh, so this bottle is on the house for the inconvenience"

Chrysalis was shocked by the generosity that was just…tossed around here, how kind these ponies were, out of the corner of her eye she watched as her drones prowled the shadows, some throwing blank stares at their queen.

_"Our queen seems distracted….is she forgetting why we are here?"_ the hive mind buzzed in her ear, _"Has our queen grown soft on these subpar creatures, she has yet to consume one soul in a moons time…"_

A sudden and powerful pinpoint blast of phantom pain seared through the collective mind, _"Any drone has the right to challenge me for control, just remember, if you lose, you die, any aspiring queens?"_ Chrysalis hissed through the link, when only silence answered her and the drones watching from across the street moved on she smirked, _"As I thought"_

"Give him our utmost thanks" Roseluck smiled, "While we wait, tell me Blossom, what makes you want to work in Canterlot, and may I ask why your cutie mark is what it is?" she blushed lightly admitting she'd been staring, "If it's not too personal that is?"

Chrysalis' mind raced, she never expected to have to explain why, and she just chose the mark as the first to pop in her mind…a black rose eclipsing a pale moon…

"I am able to sense the emotions of others, feel what's hurting them, what makes them happy, and I can use it to sooth broken hearts or calm fires of hate and jealousy" Blossom murmured over her glass, the wine tasted divine, very dry and rich, she could tell only the best grapes went into making it.

Roseluck perked up at the thought, "Really?" she sipped her glass, "Sounds amazing, sounds helpful in…other matters as well" she said with a wink, "Will you show me?" she leaned forward nearly across the table.

Blossom chuckled and leaned towards her, her nose just inches from Roseluck, "Maybe, if you _earn_ it"

Roseluck blushed but smiled at Blossom with half lidded eyes, a quick peck on Blossoms nose shocked the mare into falling back into her seat. Rose giggled leaning back and hiding her smile behind her wine glass, leering over the edge at Blossom. Blossom on her part quickly recovered and hid her own blush and smirk behind a sip of wine, "That's one point for you" Blossom said.

"How many to win" was Roseluck's comeback.

"…five" Blossom murmmered softly sipping her drink.

Roseluck put a thoughtful hoof under her chin, "Hmm…I only have one evening to earn four more, any rules for our game?"

"All points are earned by surprising me, with my talent I feel intentions as well as emotions, so as you can tell, the game is very one-sided" Blossom said smirking at the determined look Roseluck was giving her. Oh yes this will be a night the queen will hardly forget.

Roseluck induced the dreaded small talk that accompanies dates, the kind that are boring or have no real interest in them, but it seemed like it was only a few seconds before the waiter was back with their meals. Nearly an hour and a half had past and Chrysalis was still eagerly learning about Roseluck's quaint life in Ponyville.

Chrysalis was laughing mirthfully at some antics by the ever pranking Pinkie Pie, apparently when Mayor Mare starts looking too glum from her position Pinkie thinks of a way of brightening her day. This was the time she mocked Fancy Pants, a local entrepreneur, every time he said something to the mayor about a business proposal, apparently her constant laughter made him feel like his offer wasn't good enough so he kept sweetening the pot.

When the food was set in front of her Chrysalis gasped at the delectable smell and amazing presentation. It looked as if the whole bowl was just one noodle wrapped hundreds of times and topped with a healthy serving of sauce that smelled of fresh garlic and basil, a breadstick with butter and parmesan cheese sprinkled over it and the whole bowl.

"Point two Roseluck" Chrysalis said as she raised her fork with a bit of magic and sampled the dish. Soft butter and earthy tomatoes filled her senses; the pasta's melting like it was just hard enough to stay solid when not touched. Chrysalis' eyes closed on their own and a satisfied hum made it known to all watching that a slice of heaven had been found by one who had given up hope.

"Point three" whispered Chrysalis as she sipped her wine.

Roseluck laughed softly enjoying her own bowl of pasta, "If it's this easy to earn points I've nothing to fear"

Blossom chuckled, "It has been….a very long time since I've enjoyed food this good, I've eaten everywhere in Equestria at one time, sampled all types of food, nothing surprised me anymore, but this here, I can truly say, is the best damn pasta I've ever stumbled across, and I thank you for introducing it to me"

_"Though…if I succeed, tastes like this will disappear, if you lose nothing you gain nothing I guess"_ Chrysalis thought silently.

"And the other one?" Rose asked innocently around a small mouthful.

"Again, a very long time has passed since I've enjoyed a conversation so much that time has slipped away from me, I'm usually very good at knowing what's going on around me, but with you I'm as blind as a mole" Blossom said ruefully with a smile, the second time she's been blinded by a mare, she's lost her edge when dealing with ponies, too much time in isolation.

Roseluck giggled giddily, her tail waving excitedly, a small blush easing its way onto her cheeks, hooded eyes watching Blossom delicately eat the meal enjoying every taste, every bite. A slip of tongue to catch a stray noodle deftly, Rose looked up to see Blossom watching her just as intently causing the mare to blush harder.

Roseluck, feeling flirty picked up her bread stick and slowly bit into it, licking her lips sensuously before slowly chewing her food. Blossom cocked an eyebrow and Rose could swear the look she gave her was predatory as she watched her swallow the bread, following the muscles in her throat.

Suppressing a very un-pony like growl Blossom smirked and just as she was about to say something the whole town rattled and the window panes they were seated by cracked violently. Taken by surprise Chrysalis rose from her chair and took a defensive stance, "The fucking hell was that!" she cried.

Roseluck was still seated calmly sipping her wine looking at the clock on the far wall, it read just past ten, "Pinkie finally put her party in full swing" Ignoring the incredulous look from Blossom, Rose noted their empty plates and pushed away dropping a shard of a ruby and several gold bits, "Shall we go, I'm sure after so long alone on the road you'd like a social gathering"

Taking a deep breath to settle her heart, Blossom nodded and followed Rose out, catching the manager come around the corner with an annoyed look and a teal glow on his horn, slowly the cracks in the glass retreated and faded. _"Guess they are used to it by now"_ Chrysalis thought shaking her head, _"These ponies certainly have gotten more interesting with in this last millennia I'll give them that"_

A short trot away they came to a tree house, Chrysalis was laughing in her mind. Of all the places these beings could think of to make a home why inside a living tree? She was in awe that it was clearly still growing and living despite the inhabitants and their antics.

She could see multi-hued lights flashing and deep thudding that forced her heart to keep pace. The air around the abode was saturated with excitement and…fun. Chrysalis steeled herself for the barrage of noise, and emotion, she sadly noted that if nearly the whole town was here that meant her subjects would not get a very good meal tonight; though she was confident that with the last public execution of those who defied her orders would hold her army in check.

Rose nudged the door open and again Chrysalis was impressed, the inside was nearly twice the size of the outside, the small shimmer of the space warping spell gleamed on the walls in time with the light show. There were ponies playing the wall flowers as well as plenty on the dance floor in front of an electric blue mane pony, DJPON3 was graffitied on the stage she was standing on.

There, towering over all the other ponies was the Human, Chrysalis watched as small forms of sweat gathered around his hair line as he danced to and fro with the small powerhouse of a dragon by his side. With them was six other ponies, one being the yellow Pegasus; the element of Kindness.

Chrysalis' heart started beating a little faster, if that shy pony was dancing so close to those others than it could mean that all six of the elements were here at this party. As long as she didn't lose her cover Chrysalis was sure she'd survive the night. The Human turned to look towards the door, or to Chrysalis it seemed he was looking for her specifically, shaking of her paranoia Chrysalis focused her attention on Rose.

Rose smiled softly and led Night Blossom straight onto the dance floor and started swaying back and forth in time with the heavy beats that were making the ground shudder. Chrysalis had just started dancing in sync with Rose when a quick crescendo and a sudden stop ended the track. Sighing disappointedly she watched as the Human made his way quickly to the stage.

After a quick word with the DJ he plugged in a small device and grabbed the microphone, "Excuse me mares and gentle colts, I would now like to play some of the songs I brought with me from my world to give our amazing DJ a break, so I hope you enjoy and give a big round of applause to DJPON3!"

All the ponies started stomping their hooves as DJPON3 made her way to the refreshments nodding to everyone. A small beep later a new song started playing and the pink mare that was smiling and laughing way too much bounded over to him in joy and wrapped her hooves around his waist in a hug. Chrysalis was getting into the beat of the song when Rose motioned her to stay put and walked towards the punch bowl.

_"I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me…"_

The song started off with a good beat as Rose reappeared with two glasses of punch balanced on her back. She offered one to Blossom as she took a swig of her own, Blossom smiled and took a good gulp herself but soon found herself choking and hacking. Whatever the punch was spiked with hit like a mule!

Laughing Rose drained her cup and tossed it into a trash bin, expecting the burn now Blossom finished her drink as well. Rose bumped her with her flank and started dancing with the music.

_"And I feel awkward, as I should_

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought of you and me_

_ Well I am imagining _

_A dark lit place _

_Or your place or my place"_

Chrysalis nearly choked or laughed at the lyrics, thinking it was precisely what was going on in her mind, she was shook out of her thoughts when Rose brushed up close to her and started dancing in way that maximized the number of times their bodies met. Smiling softly Chrysalis, started dancing with abandon, enjoying the touches and feeding on the positive emotions surrounding her like a warm fuzzy blanket. Here in this small town Chrysalis had her first doubts about her plan, like she said to herself, these ponies had changed quite a bit in the time she had been gone. Her eyes were closed, Chrysalis' and Rose's head resting on the other's shoulders as they danced together.

The song went on for a few minutes, before Chrysalis opened her eyes and peered out into the crowd, what she saw nearly stopped her heart cold. There in the corner by the wall was Dawn Star disguised as a normal pony, smiling as he nodded his head at her but what shocked her the most was that the Human was there as well.

He was looking down at Dawn Star, who in turned looked up at the Human and seemed to say something which made the Human smile, and say something back, the Human looked at her and smiled a sad smile. As Dawn Star faded into shadow the Human moved away from the wall and rejoined his friends. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at her every once in a while.

_"I'm not Paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches _

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you….."_

The song ended and another started up but when Chrysalis tried to move Roseluck was dancing again and she seemed intent on making Chrysalis stay. Chrysalis growled low in her throat but smiled, Dawn Star had hidden what he was, that meant the human didn't know who she was; she was just worried about how much he did know.

_"I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now_

_(2, 3, 4)_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-ife_

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-ife"_

The heavy beat and good feelings nearly liberated Chrysalis of her worry as her and Rose jumped and danced around each other. Laughter started to bubble up from somewhere in Chrysalis, a place she thought she had smothered a long time ago.

_"I howled at the moon with friends_

_And then the sun came crashing in_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_But all the possibilities_

_No limits just epiphanies_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_

_No, just don't wake me now"_

Roseluck was laughing contagiously, Chrysalis was in a mental war with herself, after so much sadness and hatred, and this sudden slice of happiness seemed cruel. Where was this when the madness started to sinks its teeth into her? Where were these ponies when she needed somepony's shoulder to cry on?

But she would take a look deep within Rose's eyes and see only harmony, love, and adoration; she couldn't hang on to her negativity, especially with such a happy song playing. So she threw her anger and hatred away, even if it was just for a night, and something wonderful happened that not even Void could have expected. She became the life of the party, started more than one dance off, won most and when she lost she only laughed and danced harder in the next.

The party was a blur, she found herself hanging off of the pink pony hostess laughing like old buddies, comparing flight patterns that would have the most effect on the next onslaught of winter with a rainbow mane mare. Gave a certain diva ideas for outfits based on some of her cultures more thin type of cloth, and talked a little history with a purple librarian.

All the while never leaving the side of Roseluck, making sure she was in constant contact with her date, more to keep her steady after all her drinking, but for courage when she was close to the human, who never left the group of ponies she was right in calling the Elements of Harmony. Only once or twice did he leave to change the song playing.

"So, Night Blossom" The human named Stiles began, drawing her to the side as Roseluck and Fluttershy were discussing what plants would be beautiful as well as practical for animas they could plant around the town, "I spoke with your son…as you saw, he said you have been dwelling on dark matters for a bit now, mainly his death, which he declined to explain exactly, only saying that his death was an accident"

"His d-death was NO azident!" Chrysalis slurred, "He was MURDERED" she whispered harshly, "For nothing more than behing w-who he was born to be!"

Concern flashed through his emotional aura, only to be replaced by such sadness it was hard not to flinch, "I'm so sorry, I really didn't think that kind of stuff happened in this world, a great man from my world once said, No parent should ever need to bury their children"

"Tey shouldn't!" Chrysalis wasn't sure if it was completely the alcohol that let her lose control or the fact there was another creature here that didn't belong, "They shouldn't!" she repeated resting her head against his chest sobbing silently. "And I want them to pay!" she yelled into Stiles' chest.

"Your son said he has forgiven his death, and you promised him you would too, he also said to tell you two things" Stiles kneeled and rested his hands on her shoulders looking her in her eyes, usually put off by direct contact Chrysalis found his steady hands comforting, "Father said to say hi" Chrysalis' eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Second, and this one holds my attention, though I will not pry" he paused and looked deep into Chrysalis' eyes, when she looked back, they were her sons eyes, and his voice entered her ears, "I have led you this far, shown you all I should need to, I will leave you to your plans, but know, It is not what you promised me, I will forever love you, but I will be forever disappointed if you waste the life given to you"

Stiles blinked and it was a humans eyes looking at her, the spell broken and a little sobriety returned, Chrysalis took a deep breath and nodded to Stiles, "Thank you, I appreciate hearing my son again, but now I have a date to conclude" winking slyly Chrysalis sauntered away, needing more than ever a companion to warm her bed, and drink to warm her belly. Her head was reeling, so much from such a little town, let alone the fact that this human could speak freely with and channel the dead, but she was no longer confident in her desires, if she let herself think too much she wanted to stay, live her life here, but the buzzing in her head told her she needed to continue, the ones responsible needed to pay.

With a green fire flickering in her eyes Chrysalis stalked Roseluck, watching her lush body as she swayed to the music, eyes closed and unsuspecting. Slipping in quickly she let a little bit of her canines to extend and bit softly into Roselucks neck, not enough to pierce her tender flesh only to cause a shiver run down both of their spines. "Points Four and Five" Night Blossom whispered sensually into Roselucks ear.

A magenta blush coated Roselucks face and part of her upper body, "What, were the…" her words were silenced as Night Blossom sealed her lips to Roseluck's. Roseluck nearly melted as white heat seared every nerve ending and lights exploded behind her eyes. Chrysalis chuckled as she poured her unfiltered lust into this pony she was determined to conquer.

"A taste of my…talent" Chrysalis nibbled at Rose's ear, "I can give and take emotions from ponies, such as take their anger and defiance…" sucking said emotions from Roseluck leaving her the happiest and most pliant pony in the room, even the most drunken had more resistance in them, "And Give lust and determination" she whispered giving Rose another surge of lust and a determination to get what she wanted but before she could act Chrysalis breathed deep and restored balance to the pony.

"Wow" Roseluck said, drool and her own lust nearly bleeding from her.

"Just think what kind of fun we could have before the sun rises" Chrysalis purred grinding her body alongside Roselucks.

Roseluck was still dazed by the extent of Blossoms abilities when the next song came to life.

_"Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals"_

Night Blossom smiled almost insanely wide before dancing around Roseluck sensually, brushing her fur softly across Roses chest, flicking her tail so it whipped Rose across the flanks. A particularly harsh flick nearly sent the mare reeling when it made contact with more than just her flank.

_"So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you"_

Night Blossom looked for the human and found him swaying back and forth with his eyes closed, smiling as his hips and feet bounced with the beats, throwing his head back to howl with the singer.

"OhooooooooOOooooOOoo!" his strong voice cut over the song, pure and deep, singing of strong power.

The sound sent chills down Blossoms back, as it did nearly everypony there; they turned to watch the human start to sway more openly, sliding back and forth across the floor. Night Blossom grinned as she saw a kindred hunter amongst all this prey, it takes a killer to know a killer and this humans hands was stained, not like hers but still enough to earn some…fear from his friends.

_"Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Baby, I'm_

_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That beast inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

With a small crescendo the song ended as the human threw his arms open and his head back, as he smiled I could see his teeth, teeth meant to rip and tear. His…claws reflected the light of the DJ station, though Chrysalis remembers him having no claws when they spoke. _"What kind of things is he hiding?"_ she asked herself, shaking her head she turned her attention to her conquest, _"Pfft, doesn't matter, I have a snack to enjoy"_

If she were to be honest, she didn't see Roseluck as a snack of any kind, she was still brimming with the desire to show Chrysalis a good time, not a _good time_ just a good time. No ulterior motives, whether she got laid or not, Rose wanted to show this lonely pony a good time, and that scared Chrysalis, as did the message from Dawn Star. All she had left was hatred and revenge, the plans were set and the motions started, there was no going back so why try to have a meaningful relationship if it just ended with Rose dead?

Rose saw a hint of worry and saddled up next to Blossom and leaned against her shoulder, "Wanna go?" she looked up at the clock, "Good grief it's nearly three am!"

Chrysalis didn't care, she wanted to leave with her meal-friend and leave this cursed village and never return, "Sure Roseluck, I have no place for the night, so…will I be warming your bed this fine evening?" Night Blossom cooed sending hot breath and a shiver down Roselucks neck.

Blushing and with a hooded look Roseluck passed by Night Blossom towards the door, Chrysalis smiled a small smile still letting herself enjoy the feeling of being courted. She swung her head around when a familiar presence came to her side; the human was standing there, no smile on his face looking down at her.

"Be careful tonight, there are creatures lurking in the dark out there, they haven't hurt one pony but their intent doesn't seem the purest" he waved his hand and a small aura coated Chrysalis, she could feel the genuine concern for her within the spells weaves, "This will send you out undetected, no one will follow you or see you till the sun rises"

With that he turned and walked over to the punch bowl and filled a cup, sipping on it he went to sit at the foot of the DJ stand as DJPON3 was setting up her next set. Chrysalis was very concerned; this thing could speak through the veil of death, transform his body, and now weave very strong spells. She couldn't even feel her hive even though she could see every one of them they paid no attention to her or Rose.

"It's so quiet to night, not even the crickets are chirping" Rose said as Blossom caught up with her.

Blossom chuckled nervously but kept her opinions to herself, she glanced around noting how soft the buildings were in the sliver light of the half waning moon. She loved nights like this, cool, quiet, peaceful, nights like these she could forget everything, just until dawn. And this night she was hoping to have somepony to forget with.

"It's so serene, why go home just yet?" Rose said making Chrysalis perk her ears, "Follow me" Rose said heading down the same road that lead to Fluttershys cottage. They walked in silence as the moon slowly fell from the sky. When they reached the bridge to Fluttershys they took a detour, following the small river into the forest, small beasts skittering and flying away as they disturbed the underbrush.

They reached a small clearing where the river pooled slightly before continuing on into the thickening woods. "Look how calm the pool is, like reflective glass, glowing with the stars and moon." Roseluck stated as she slowly waded into the water, looking back she motioned with her head for Blossom to follow.

Easing herself into the cold water Chrysalis could feel the coolness seep into her bones, her muscles tensing as she shivered. Roselucks tail swayed in the gentle current as she turned around and very suddenly kissed Chrysalis deeply, letting her tongue dart out and flick across Chrysalis' bottom lip.

With wide eyes and small blush Blossom pulled from the kiss to smile sheepishly at Rose, "Well then, I guess I know your intentions for the night" Rose laughed and smirked at Blossom.

Blossom could feel Rose suppress her lust, she felt her let the love flow from her, her love of the night, the water, the feeling of kissing Blossom. Chrysalis felt all that love and a sad thought filled her mind, _"She loves Night Blossom the unicorn, not Chrysalis the Queen of the Changelings"_ banishing the thought she smiled and fed freely from the freely given love, and in return filled Roseluck with passion and fulfillment of helping somepony.

Roseluck lead Chrysalis to shallower water before knocking her on her back and straddling her barrel and kissing her passionately, trailing kisses down her neck and back up. Chrysalis moaned as she felt the little pecks and nips of blunt teeth cover her exposed throat and chest. _"This is how it should be, this is what it means to be a changeling, taking only what is offered and giving back in a similar manner, to give love is to get it thrice back"_

Chrysalis gasped Roseluck started to move lower and lower with her kisses, she bit her lip as Rose kissed the inside of one her legs. "Oh Rose, I can't thank you enough for such a wonderful night" Night Blossom moaned as said mare traded kisses across her pelvis, "I've not had fun like this in years"

"Mmh" Rose said lifting herself up and shifting so she was once again straddled over Chrysalis, "The night has yet to end my young Blossom, give yourself up and let's make this a night we will always look back on and smile" she kissed Chrysalis softly, nipping her lower lip before returning to between Chrysalis' legs.

And Chrysalis did something she has only ever done twice before, she let go. She let go of the control she fights for every day, she let go of the hatred she feeds every moment of her life, she let go and allowed herself the pleasure of no control, no need to make decisions, and only focused on the sweet tang of free love and shivers of pleasure.

With no worries, and no control, Chrysalis made love to a sweet mare, and the cracks of doubt spread a little further into her mind. And Chrysalis made sure to remember every detail of Rose, from snout to tail, for even though doubt had crept in, revenge is very hard to let go and she didn't know if she'd ever see this amazingly kind mare again. If she didn't, she wanted this reminder, for there are no sadder words written or said than,

"What could have been?"

**Whew! Finally the block is blown to bits! Shout out to all those who have stayed despite the Hiatus and to my wonderful and supportive fiancé who me and her have celebrated our fifth year of being together YAY US!**

**Any who….ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**What will become of Chrysalis and the hive?**

**What will Stiles have planned for the timber wolf invasion of Ponyville?**

**How will he survive a day at the spa with very curious mares?**

**Stay tuned and find out on the next installment of….**

**From Darkness To Light!**

**As you can see I've been watching too much DBZ lately…..don't judge /**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, well, well…. Seems you have returned yet again. Come closer and peer into my mirror, let us watch, but know…no matter how you wish, you may never interfere!**

**All rights reserved to respected parties.**

Chapter Eighteen: Life of the after party

Pinkie POV:

My eyes flitted open and a soft throbbing in my head told me one of two things. I either had just a weensy bit too much punch or someone broke a pinkie promise…on good faith I'll take it as too much punch. I looked around and start giggling, the library was a trash heap but the books and all things breakable were untouched and spotless thanks to Stiles' protection spell.

Some of the garbage was moving where someponies were sleeping, but I noticed a flash of purple and a big human hand close to my left, gently lifting the couch cushions from the floor I found Twilight wrapped in a bear hug from Stiles trying to gently remove herself without waking him up. I held in my laughter and used my tail to tickle his nose, his hand came up so fast I barely had time to pull my tail away, but thankfully his hand clenched nothing but air.

Sometime between drinking too much and enjoying the party Stiles had let his beast show…I mean literally! He started transforming, first his teeth grew bigger and sharper, then his nails turned to claws and finally his shirt shredded as a pair of dusk grey wings erupted from his back! Dashie almost wet herself when she saw them, her face started turning red, as did every other pegasus in the room! He looked like he was having fun though, so it was awesome!

Twilight hopped away and sighed deeply, "Thanks Pinkie"

"No problem, he's a cuddler isn't he?" I ask jumping over sleeping forms looking for my other friends, I heard a creak above me and sure enough dangling off the chandelier was Rainbow Dash snoring away. I Crouched down and sprang up tickling her nose with my hoof, she sneezed daintily and opened her eyes. She smiled as I fell back to the ground only to catch me and set me down gently, Rarity trotted down from the stairs as Applejack walked in from the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind darling but I borrowed your bed for the night, I can't sleep anywhere but in a nice cozy bed" Rarity said shaking her mane out, it somehow kept its shape through the night.

"No problem, as long as you made it back up this morning" Twilight said yawning, "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning" I said, my internal clock is never wrong!

"Dang!" AJ said looking out the window, "Big Mac'll be finishing up all the chores by now, I've neglected the whole morning today!"

I saw Fluttershy walking around the couch only to suddenly disappear in a cloud of yellow feathers!

"EEEP!"

A small squeak sounded off, as we all went to investigate we found Fluttershy in the clutches of a still sleeping Stiles. She was shaking from head to toe and silently pleading for us to help but Stiles was so cute looking it was hard not to laugh at her terror over being cuddled by him. AJ and Dash chuckled but started pulling Stiles' arms from around her.

The movement woke him instantly and he let her go climbing to his feet slowly and sleepily, we all backed up because we could sense a little offness about him. You know like a chill you get when something doesn't feel right. He stood at his tallest stretching his arms out and above his head while his wings stretched and touched behind him, only his wings were starlight silver, not dusk grey like last night.

His clawed hands came back down as his wings settled against his back, with only black pants on he looked like a fallen god of war. Scars covered his chest and stomach, some wrapping around his ribs and onto his back, when his eyes cracked opened they were iridescent red. He took a small look around at the mess and sneered showing one of two long sharp fangs, his eyes flashed green and he snapped his fingers.

All around us the light faded and a sloppy, wet, hissing filled the room; tiny black creatures as tall as our knees came scurrying from every dark crevice and kneeled before Stiles. There were at least one hundred, a small army of shadow creatures.

"Clean this place" Stiles hissed lowly, his voice made us all shiver, "I want it spotless…_NOW_", it seemed to whisper from every shadow.

There was a blur of black movement as the creatures cleaned and straightened the whole library; Stiles grunted and flapped his wings once causing a small path way to be cleared of trash and debris before they completely vanished in a small flash of light. He shook his head and his nails and teeth were normal by the time he looked at us.

His eyes were back to their normal green and the offness was gone, "Somepony woke up on the wrong side of the be-ed" I sang hopping over to him and rubbing against his side.

He smiled and rubbed the back of my neck gently massaging the muscles and just shrugged his shoulders. Stepping over still sleeping forms he made his way past AJ and into the kitchen, I followed after him humming quietly to myself. The others were sharing looks, except for Twilly who just started to wake up the late risers as they were uncovered from the debris by the shadow creatures.

When I entered he was already mixing together some batter so I started slicing some strawberries and washing some blueberries. "Wanna help me at Sugar Cube Corner today, I have some big orders and I'd be willing to pay you some of my salary!" I had just finished draining the blueberries when he reached over me and grabbed a handful and threw them in the batter.

"Yeah, sounds nice and relaxing…what's today…Wednesday?" He asked me as he was pouring several small pancakes out on the skillet.

"Nope!" I giggled, "It's Thursdaaaay!" I sang bouncing over to the fridge and grabbing orange juice and milk.

Setting several plates and glasses at the table I took a seat and watched Stiles expertly flip several pancakes nearly at once. I couldn't stop smiling, seeing a big tough warrior enjoying something like cooking, it was just too sweet!

I heard him mumble something about a spa and snarky lizard but otherwise he was quiet, "So Stiles when are ya gonna let us meet your friend Void the one you don't want no one knowing about?"

I heard the spatula drop and Stiles whipped around with a white face, "How do you know about him?!"

"I didn't till noooww!" I laughed, "You're bad at secrets!"

Stiles let out a big sigh, smirked and turned back to the pancakes, "To answer your question, I don't know if it's a good idea to introduce him to ya'll or not…he's not as…controlled…as me" He tossed several pancakes over his shoulder and they landed neatly in a stack in the middle of the table, "I think he tried something with Twilight because she nearly blew his arm off when he reached for her…and he also tried to talk her into sleeping with me…something about me needing to loosen up or some shit"

"Well was he not wrong?" I ask giggling, I didn't like the sound of Void hurting someone, he might be a complete party crasher but I'm willing second chances, "Do you need to…loosen up!?" I couldn't stop laughing!

There was a blush reaching all the way down his shoulders and his ears might have been glowing! He didn't answer me but instead poured out more pancakes. "Th- That's no one's business but mine damn it!" he stuttered out not looking at me.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I forced out between laughs. I had thought he couldn't turn any redder but he did! "With all that blood in your face there mustn't be any left to _loosen_ up with!" It got to the point where I couldn't stay in my seat so I just fell to the floor laughing and rolling around, this guy was a riot!

He growled softly as he flipped the last of the pancakes, "Stupid ponies….stupid Void…stupid innuendos.." he muttered pouring himself a glass of orange juice and taking a big swig. "Why is everyone so interested in my love life?"

I jumped back up into my seat, "Well maybe they are worried about your happiness" I said sipping my own cup of milk, "I mean, I'm an expert on smiles, and when you smile I can see content and mirth in your eyes but no happiness" I sighed a little as the smile left my own face, "I know what it's like to pretend everything is fine for the sake of others, but it's not good for your soul Stiles, believe me, I know"

Stiles grunted as he walked into the other room, "Breakfast is ready girls, come and eat!" he called and returned, sitting next to me, he reached over and gave my hoof a squeeze, "Well I can't argue with the expert of smiles now can I?" he said with a smirk.

I giggled as my smile returned and the girls walked in making appreciative sounds at the smell of breakfast. Twilight sat next to Stiles, rubbing her shoulder against his arm and smiling at him softly, now that smile I could see had love in it, and concern. Spike took a seat next to Twilight nearly needing a booster seat to see over the table.

"When ya gonna hit that growth spurt you dragons are supposed to get?" Applejack said sitting next to him, "Must get tiring being the shortest feller in town"

Spike was about to open his mouth with a retort but Rarity beat him to it, "Well I think he's just the right size for now, there is no need to grow up so fast, he is a dragon but he also still is a child" We could see Spike was at war with himself, he was happy that Rarity liked him how he was but not happy to be thought of as a child.

Stiles laughed like he knew something and started serving out pancakes and topping them with whipped cream and fruit, Spike glared at him while Fluttershy mumbled something about agreeing with Rarity. RD flew down and sat next to me and unceremoniously started to decimate her stack of pancakes, I took her lead and dove in. I caught a glance of Stiles nearly bypassing the fork and knife and just slammed his face down into his plate.

Twilight was laughing as she dodged flying whipped cream and strawberries, Spike muttered something about animals as he ate at a controlled but hungry pace. I sat back to catch my breath to see Applejack heartily eating but with some composure, Rarity was watching in mild disgust as she daintily took small bites followed by a sip of orange juice. Fluttershy was nearly under the table nibbling on her pancakes.

Stiles was halfway through his stack when he sat up and gulped down his orange juice and poured himself a glass of milk, he chuckled as he reached over and wiped off some whipped cream from Twilights cheek and ate it smiling. Twilight blushed furiously and ducked her head as she brought a fork full of pancakes to her grinning mouth. SO CUTE!

RD finished off her plate and zipped it to the sink before sitting back down with a satisfied sigh, "That was some awesome breakfast Stiles!"

"MMahk Moo" He muttered around the last mouthful of food, he seemed to have trouble swallowing it down but with a gulp of milk it was gone, "I love to cook, always have"

Applejack was about to say something when there was a hissing sound as the small army of shadow creatures materialized beside Stiles. "_We are done…payment please"_ the first one said. Sighing loudly Stiles stood up and faced them, he took a small knife from his pocket and sliced the palm of his hand, we all gasped as he let the blood pool before throwing his hand out making a small mist of blood settle over the creatures.

They all sighed softly, it was one drawn out hiss as they turned into an inky black shadow and absorbed Stiles' blood before vanishing back into the shadows. We saw a small bright glow around Stiles' hand and it was healed, not even a scar, "Darkness is always eager to receive payment for help, and can get testy if it is made to wait, sorry about that" Stiles said grabbing his and my plate and taking them to the sink.

"Does that always happen?" Twilight asked aghast, "Do you always pay in blood?" her and Spike had paused with their forks halfway to their lips, Spike was as wide eyed as the rest of us but he had kept his colour, I couldn't say the same for the rest of us.

Fluttershy nearly fainted while the rest of us only looked on in horrified interest, "No, only trivial matters such as cleaning, cooking, stuff like that calls for my blood, if they are called for battle then the blood of my enemies is enough to satiate the Darkness" He sighed as he started washing the skillet and few plates in the sink, "That's why I don't really like Dark Magic, it's always blood this, blood that, oh did you notice how much blood you need for this spell it's quite a lot if you ask me!"

"So why did you use it to clean the library if you knew this was the price?" RD asked rubbing her full stomach, watching Stiles wearily from the corner of her eyes, trying to play it cool. I think that's why I like her so much, she tries to act tough for everyone when we all know she's actually a softie!

"In all honesty I don't remember casting the spell!" Stiles said laughing, "I was half asleep and my only thought was about food!" he dried the skillet and put it up, "Besides, it was no big deal, I heal rather quickly as you can see" he said waving his hand at us.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she finished her plate and magicked it and her glass to the sink for Stiles to wash. Dash just grunted as Applejack stood up watching Stiles wearily, "Well sugar cube I just don't know what to think of ya, first you wake up all monster like, then you cook a darn fine breakfast, and then you go and do something like that…you make mah head spin!" She slowly walked over to Stiles with her plate in her mouth balancing her glass in the center, Stiles reached out without looking at her and gently grabbed the dishes before washing them.

"She's right Stiles" Rarity said taking another small bite of pancake, "If you don't want to scare ponies try to refrain from using such ghastly magic in the presence of company" a small sip of juice later, "Besides it can't be good for you to hurt yourself like that, no matter how quickly you heal, pain is never a good thing"

Fluttershy whispered something and nodded her head as she tried to sneak around Stiles and dump her dishes next to Twilight's before half running, half walking back to her seat. Stiles watched her smirking a little before shaking his head as he started drying the dishes and magicked them to the cupboards.

"I guess you're right Rarity, but with how my lifes been the last few years pain and blood are just another daily thing I've had to deal with" I could see his shoulders slump just a bit, "I don't even take into consideration whether or not something is going to hurt, if it needs doing then I do it, my choice or better yet what I want, have never mattered"

I bounced out of my seat and hugged Stiles around his neck, dangling off his back, "Well that's not good, to be so used to pain, so used to not having a choice, it's not very fair"

"That is quite horrendous dear, what manner of creatures could use you like that?" Rarity gasped softly.

I could hear Flutters whimpering softly, "Bah!" Stiles exclaimed shaking me off gently, "I'm tough enough it doesn't matter, so stop feeling sorry for me, I'm here, it happened, over and done with!" he started putting the dishes in the cabinets.

We all shared a look, we could tell he was acting tough for our sake but it was easy to see he was happy that somepony cared for him, "Well Stiles it's only getting later and we have a bunch of delicious desserts to make!" I sang walking out the kitchen.

"You're going with Pinkie today?" I heard Twilight ask following all of us out.

"Yeah, she threw me this awesome party so I'd figure I'd help her, she's going to pay me too!" Stiles said with a smile in his voice.

"Well alls I can say is good luck sugar" AJ said snickering

"OH stop I'm not that bad!" I said giggling, I know I can get out of control but c'mon nothing bad happens...usually.

"We'll see" Rarity said.

There was a small flash and suddenly Stiles had a simple black shirt on with short sleeves and a star burst on the chest, "There, I feel decent now" Stiles chuckled straightening the shirt out.

"Are you saying _**I**_ am not?" Rarity said squinting at Stiles

"NO!" Stiles said waving his hands in front of him, "I'm just not comfortable walking around town without a shirt on!"

"Hmph" Rarity said flipping her mane, we all chuckled at Stiles close encounter with an insulted diva.

The library was deserted now and a heaping pile of trash bags was neatly stacked by the door, Stiles teleported them all away with a snap of his fingers and a green flash, "Well the library's clean so, Spike, today you'll be doing laps and strength training, you may be a natural Thunder Drum and a well trained Salamander, but your physical body is still pretty weak" Stiles said with authority.

We all looked at Spike who was watching Stiles intently, soaking up every word. The rest of us were left wondering what a Thunder Drum and Salamander was exactly...

"So more of the same then?" he asked

"Yes with a few modifications" he snapped his fingers again and Spike nearly hit the floor, "I've increased the gravitational pull on your body, you weigh twice as much now, so same amount of work, just a heavier load"

Spike growled struggling to pick himself up, "Couldn't have fucking warned me!?" he said straining to walk.

We all gasped at his language, he was using very strong words for a child, Rarity was about to reprimand him but Twilight beat her to it, "Stop talking like that, I know you're growing but you are in the presence of ladies, control yourself or I will not let you continue training with Stiles!" She got a very mommish stance and looked down on Spike with serious eyes, "Understand?"

"Yes mom" Spike said blushing as he made his way to the side of the library and started to count push ups.

"Well I never, what pray tell did you do to him Stiles!" Rarity said shaking her mane out, like her ears were burning.

"Oh don't start miss prissy pants!" Rainbow Dash said chuckling, "I've heard worse from you when you've stuck yourself with a needle!"

"I'm a lady, I've never used such language!" She pranced away with her nose held high.

"That's why I'm the Element of Honesty!" AJ called out to Rarity, while she and Rainbow Dash were nearly hanging off of each other laughing, "See ya'll around" she said waving, we all waved goodbye as she walked off.

"See ya!" Rainbow Dash yelled zooming off into the sky.

I looked around and couldn't seem to find Fluttershy, she just dissapeared into thin air, she is such a quiet mare. I was looking up at Stiles who was smiling at the friendly banter, he looked down to me and swung his arm up telling me to lead the way, which I did happily.

"Have a good day Stiles, try not to get hurt!" Twilight said shutting the doors.

A quiet walk to the Sugar Cube Corner later I was slipping my apron on and I saw Stiles tie one on and it barely covered his waist! I was chuckling at how cute he was as I was pulling bowls and utensils out. He started bringing down the flour and sugar and other dry ingredients that I would normally need a step-ladder for.

"Thanks Stiles, being so tall is super useful huh?!" I was setting the oven and wiping down all the cooling racks and counters.

Stiles was flipping through a recipe book chuckling, "Sometimes it's more of a hindrance when you must live with creatures who are several feet smaller than yourself" He snapped the book shut and placed it back on its shelf, "So what are we making today mistress Pie?" he said bowing flashily

"We have an order of fifty angel food cake cupcakes with buttercream frosting for Sundancer, a red velvet cake decorated with strawberry icing and candy rose petals for Roselucks fourth year aniversery of her flower shop and gardening business" I pulled down the order papers Mr. Cake left me, "Not to mention the normal chocolate and vanilla cupcakes, and cupcake of the day, muffins and pies needed fresh for the breakfast and lunch rush...so we got a doosey of a day Stiles!" I giggled pulling down recipes, "With Mr. and Mrs. Cake off in Manehatten today it's all up to us!" I said bouncing around.

Stiles acted like he was pushing up his sleeves but instead his whole arm pushed back leaving his hands floating there only for his arms to roll back down and reconnect with his hands!, "Welp nothing to do but to do it!" he exclaimed

"It's a non-stop party!" I laughed mixing up the first of many, many, many dessert batches.

_**On the open grass lands between Ponyville and Canterlot small shadowy figures moved silently through the tall grass, like wind, the forms taken were that of foxes, their red coats blending nicely with the soft red and yellow of the grass. At their head was a tall coyote, with green eyes and long fangs.**_

"Our Queen?" the collective mind questioned. She had stopped for the tenth time to stare back at the small village we had left, her thoughts and emotions sealed from us, something she hardly bothered with before...

Her eyes blazed with green hellfire, her thoughts are hidden, ours are not. We gasp and collapse to the ground as molten pain surges through us. We are reminded we are nothing but drones, not fit to question her, not fit to live without her consent. We are nothing, we do not think.

"We are nearly to the castle, as soon as we are in we will not be feeding on love, we must hide the bulk of us in the forgotten caverns, a select few including myself will infiltrate the guard and gather information" The Queen shook her fur out as if to rid herself of a nagging thought, "When I feel the right time has come we will make our move, there is no telling how long that will take so as soon as we are moved in those not chosen will go into cryostasis till The Call"

We bow before her, we are drones, we are weapons, we are nothing, we have no diversity, we have only singularity. That is what we are taught from the day we hatch. In the beginning there might have been something, a soul, a conscience, but if there was it was quickly crushed and replaced with subservience. But this is too much thinking for drones, dangerous thinking. It'd be best to stop, thinking only gets you dead, and we are not ready to die.

"Our Queen" we whisper as she forges on, we see a change in her, we feel it, but again this is too much thinking for drones, it'd be best to stop, thinking only gets you dead.

_**At Sugar Cube Corner Stiles finds himself powdered white**_

"Pinkie, this is the right recipe for the muffins you wanted right?!" Stiles called over to me while I was finishing up Roselucks order, It'd had already passed the morning rush and nothing had gone amiss. Stiles was proving a very helpful helping hoof, or in his case, hand!

I zipped over and read it, "Bananapalooza Chocotastic, yeppers that's the one Silly Stiles!" and I was back before the icing gun hit the counter.

"Thanks!" Stiles said turning back to his station, he was coated head to toe with flower, the apron being the only thing untouched!

I finished up Roselucks order with some candied rose petals and went to ice the afternoon cupcakes but I was out of icing! I looked in the cupboards, nope not there, the counters, nope again, where was that paddle mixer? It always made the bestest, smoothest, tastiest icing!

I finally looked high up on top of the cupboards and there it was, Mr. Cake likes to forget not everyone is a unicorn and places things way too high. Silly Stallion, he's so thoughtful of others yet just as air headed as well...me! I climbed up onto the counter and finding a foothold on a cupboard I could just reach it.

Nudging it with my hoof it slid closer to the edge and finally fell right into my outstreached arm, the sudden shift in weight pitched me backwards, causing me to lose my footing. It's weird when you suddenly fall back, the ceiling seems to slowly fade away from you while weightlessness overcomes you. It's quite tranquil if you think about it, but alarming when you don't know how you will land.

luckily something soft and cold snatched me out of the air before I'd fallen more than a few inches. My eyes had closed on impact and when I looked back up I saw a Stiles shaped shadow holding me, its eyes glowing electric blue as it grinned down at me. It set me down silently before winking, putting a finger to its lips and melting onto the floor to become Stiles shadow.

I nudged it with my hoof and a small tendril tickled me, I giggled and Stiles turned around smiling, "What's funny?"

"You silly!" I laughed loudly as I set the paddle mixer onto the counter and poured some powdered sugar, vanilla, and cream cheese into it, "The only thing not covered in flower is the apron!" I slowly added heavy cream as it turned and mixed.

He started chuckling as he poured the mixture into several muffin pans before sliding them into the top of one of the ovens. It was almost lunch time and Stiles was still moving as fast as he was this morning, gotta love a guy with stamina! I poured the finished icing into the gun and continued where I left off.

I looked at the perfectly stacked racks of cupcakes before moving them out onto the front counter, I just set it down when Roseluck walked in. She was absolutely glowing and the glazed smile on her face meant only one thing!

"Tee hee!" I zipped over to her and hugged her, "So Rosy you end up with somepony last night!?"

She sighed slightly taken back by my hug, "We went on a wondrous date and ended on a pleasing note!" she said giggling as a blush crept onto her face.

"Where is the lucky stallion!" I asked looking out the door expectantly.

"Well, she had to move on, she was just passing through on her way to Canterlot" Rose sighed again. She looked in the direction of Canterlot with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, Rosy did you fall in love?" I asked gently walking back behind the counter. Rose was so quick to fall in love, and when she did she never fell out, even if her partner did. She was always there for her past lovers, but nobody was ever there for her. It made me mad when I thought about such a caring mare not being loved like she ought to be.

I rang up her order, "Hey, bring up Roselucks order from the back!" I called, Rose handed over her bits nodding softly.

Stiles whipped around the corner in a cloud of flour setting the two huge boxes onto the counter, "Would you like me to deliver these for ya Miss Roseluck?" he asked leaning on the counter.

Rose took a step back so she could look up into Stiles's face, "Oh!" she glanced back at me, "I didn't know you were helping Pinkie today, I don't think we have been introduced properly!" she smiled and held out a hoof, "I'm Roseluck, no last name to speak of"

Stiles smiled widely and engulfed her hoof with one hand, "Stiles, well met Roseluck!" releasing her hoof and patting the boxes, "So what'll it be?"

"I can handle it Mr. Stiles" Rose said levitating the boxes onto her back, "You sure are a party animal, you know that?" she said winking as she turned to leave.

I saw Stiles' face turn beet red as he quickly looked down, I was laughing as he made a hasty retreat into the back. I whisked around checking on the scattered patrons, another shake here, muffin there, the odd...grown up confection at the bar. I was heading around the corner when I heard shouting from outside.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?"

I didn't recognize the voice, "Who's that shouting Pinkie?" Stiles asked looking up at me, I shrugged my shoulders and we both made our way to the door. When we got there we saw Flutters cowering on the ground as a griffon stood over her puffing out her chest. Hiding my anger behind a smile I began to intervene when Stiles brushed by me, the icy chill of his rage frosting the glass of the shop as he made his way behind the griffon.

When his shadow passed over her head the griffon spun around and immediately shrank back, while she was on all fours Stiles stood a whole foot and a half above her, "Excuse me miss, but you seem to be yelling at an aquaintance of mine" He leaned over her forcing her to cower to the ground, "Mind telling me why?"

Fluttershy sprang up between him and the griffon waving her hooves in front of Stiles, "NO it's fine Mr. Stiles, I wasn't looking where I was going, it was completely my fault!" My heart ached for Flutters, she was just too sweet of a mare.

Stiles kneeled down and brushed Fluttershy's mane away from her eyes and held her gaze for a minute before blowing out his cheeks and standing back up, "Ok Flutters, Ok" he cut his gaze sharply at the griffon who was puffing up her chest again.

"See, ya furless monster, she admits she blindly ran into me, so stay out of business that isn't yours!" She sprang forward as if to strike Stiles only to fly up and over him, when he didn't bat an eye at her she huffed loudly and disappeared behind the clouds.

Stiles turned his gaze back to Fluttershy, he reached his hand out and she flinched away, he followed her and gently stroked the side of neck and mane, "Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, you may have been at fault but you do not deserve that sort of treatment" she eased into his hand before dipping her head, I saw more than heard her say sorry before rushing away, a small stream of tears behind her.

"I swear to the Gods I'll turn that griffon into fried chicken if she pulls that again!" Stiles muttered as he stepped past me. I found the statement hilarious and was having a tough time staying on my feet as I followed him back in, the excitement seemed to have driven away the last of the lunch rush which meant it was about time for me to get off. Luckily I live upstairs so I didn't have to leave to go home.

"Stiles it's time to pack up!" I sang bouncing around gathering the dirty dishes and piling them in the sink, "Now for the party pooping job of cleaning up!" He made his way around putting all the ingredients away and wiping off the counters and cleaning the stoves and ovens. I had the mixers dismantled and soaking while I washed up the bowls, measuring spoons, cups, and spatulas.

Stiles went to snap his fingers but I tut-tutted, "Any magic and I'll cut your wages Mr. Stiles, when you work for me you'll earn _every_ bit the _hard_ way!" I was smiling but he knew I wasn't joking, he smirked and lowered his hand.

"Very well Mistress Pie!" he grinned grabbing a scrub brush and cleaning out the drip pans from the ovens. I laughed as a warmth spread over my face, I could get used to company that can keep up with me! I dried and stored the last bowl before turning to the soaked mixers with a long handled scrubber, Stiles was drying off the final drip pan and replacing it in the bottom of the oven. He went to the storage closet and grabbed the broom and mop before starting the floors.

"You've worked in a kitchen before haven't you Stiles?" I asked scrubbing away at some dried icing.

"Yep, I worked two or three restaurants to pay my way through school, not the most enjoyable jobs but they were paychecks and for the majority the people were nice" he grimaced as he swept under the counters, "My bosses were dicks, complaining about how food wasn't getting out fast enough and that nobody knew how to follow recipies" he laughed leaning on the broom, "I got fired from most of them because I've always believed recipes are more guidelines than something to be strictly followed, cooking is an art that can be changed in astonishing ways with just the least amount of work, it's so boring doing the same recipe the same way every time, every day!"

He gave an exasperated sigh before sweeping everything into a pile and then into a garbage can, "I couldn't agree more!" I laughed assembling the mixers and blenders before putting them against the back of one of the counters, "Cooking would be so boring if you couldn't experiment!" I turned on the hot water and filled the mop bucket with warm sudsy water, setting it down and grabbing a spare mop me and Stiles split up, him taking one side of the kitchen and I the other.

We worked in silence, except for the odd tune Stiles was whistling, I was humming to myself as I backed up, making sure not to miss a spot. I felt something tickle my back hoof and when I turned around the shadow of Stiles' hand went back to mimick his mopping action, I laughed quietly turning back to my work. In no time it seemed me and Stiles bumped butts, he blushed while smiling brightly before taking both mops and the bucket outside to dry.

I made my way over to the register and cashed it out, with no incidents, today was nothing but profit, yay! I took my days pay out, about fifty bits, while Stiles put the closed sign on the door. "Here you are Stiles, twenty bits for a day's work!" I tossed the small bag of coins to him, he snagged it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thanks Pinkie!" He grinned before turning to head out the door, "Was a great day all in all!"

"Wait silly!" I said jumping in front of him, "Don't ya want to clean up a bit?" We both looked at his powdered clothes and laughed, "I'll dust these while you take a shower, it's just upstairs, watch out for my pet alligator though, he'll sneak in with you if you aren't carfull!"

Stiles chuckled wide eyed at me as I led him up the stairs, "Here you go" I opened the bathroom door and pushed him in.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie, are you sure you're not the element of generosity?" he laughed pushing the door to, it cracked open a second later and his hand appeared holding his clothes, "I didn't see your pet Pinkie, think he's in your bedroom?" he closed the door again, "Mind checking, I'd hate to be bit on the butt while I'm in here"

I was laughing too much to say anything, my door creaked open and Gummy was on some of my pillows fast asleep, "Good Gummy, leave Stiles alone!" I whispered shutting the door. I went behind the store and hung Stiles' clothes up and started whacking them with a carpet duster, at least a pound of flour fell onto the ground, so maybe not all of it was profit today!

"How can someone like Stiles be such a messy cook!" I giggled around a sneeze.

"Because he rarely has had a chance to be just... normal" A polished voice said behind me.

I looked around and my smile faltered a bit, another human was standing in the backdoor way, his clothes were green and he seemed to be dressed to impress, "I-I'm sorry, I'm Pinkie Pie, how... I mean... who are you?" His sunglasses did nothing to hide his iridescent red eyes or lessen the ice they inflicted on my heart. This human wasn't here for cupcakes!

He bowed low sweeping his arms in front of himself, "Forgive me Ms. Pinkie, I am Void, Stiles Master and Teacher of Dark Magic, I do not mean to frighten you but... it is my nature!" he said grinning from ear to ear, his smile was not a nice one.

"So you're Void!" I said trying to ignore the instinct to run, "I was wondering when I'd get to meet you, Stiles is afraid to introduce you to the others, he only told me because I tricked him!" I said laughing, I turned to continue dusting off Stiles pants.

Only Void was standing right behind me, "Don't turn your back on me!" he hissed, still smiling, "It's not very wise" I stumbled back and before I could fall a small chair materialized behind me and I sat down heavily.

A similar chair formed behind Void and he sat down and crossed his legs squinting at me, "Hmm... I don't understand, you seem like nothing, while you are an Element, and you are an...enigma, you don't seem _so _special... so why?"

"It's not nice to say things like that Mr. Void!" I said trying to hide my fear which didn't work when I found myself pinned against the wall with Voids hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Don't interrupt someone when they're thinking!" He growled, still smiling, I don't like his smiling, there was no happiness, no emotion behind it. Only a promise of pain.

I was shaking and starting to cry when he slowly raised his other hand and brushed my mane out of my face, "Shh-shh-shh" he chuckled "No crying, I hate crying women, I just want too..." he let me drop to the ground, "Strangle them" he said a green light glinting in his red eyes, "Anyway, Pinkamina Diane Pie, for some unforeseen reason you've gain the admiration of Stiles' Darkness, be carefull"

With a snap of his fingers he melted into darkness and Stiles' clothes were suddenly cleaned and pressed sitting in my lap, I was still shaking when lightning struck right above me. My heart lept to my throat and I started hiccuping violently. I was about to start crying again when I heard Rainbow Dash's laugh from behind a small storm cloud. I started laughing, to hide my fear more than anything.

"Good one"-hic-"Dashie!"-hic- I said between hiccups and laughing, "Hang on a sec!"-hic-

I rushed inside and left Stiles' clothes on my bed before knocking on the door and opening it a crack, I heard a mighty crash and Stiles cursing, "Silly Stiles!" I laughed, "Your clothes are on my bed, I'm going to go hang with Dashie for while so take as long a shower as you like, and nice butt!" I said laughing zooming back out side.

I heard a faint thank you from inside as I met Dashie on the front steps, "So Pinkie how'd Stiles do in your kitchen?" she asked floating down next to me. I forced the memory of my recent visitor away, focusing on how pretty Dashies mane always looked glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Oh he is such a messy cook but he knows how to bake!" I peeked around and saw Spike leaving the town centre with a stack of scrolls, I nudged Dashie and pointed at him.

She winked and whisked his way with the storm cloud, "Hiya Spike!" I called gaining his attention, "Whatcha doing?!"

"Twilight needed me to run some errands while I take a short breather, close up early today?" He asked just as Dashie jumped hard on the cloud she'd put just behind him.

The lightening was arcing safely toward the ground when it zipped sideways and struck Spike on his tallest spine, he jumped really high and tucked his tail up in front of him. He landed on his back blowing a huge green fire that teleported all the scrolls that were in his hands.

"Son of a..." he muttered picking himself up and dusting his legs and butt, "Why'd you go and strike me with lightening?!" he yelled waving a fist at Rainbow.

"I didn't, I aimed for the ground but it just turned and went for you!" Dashie yelled getting angry.

"It's true Spike, it was just a prank, honest, it was just an accident!" I called running up to him and wiping the burn mark off his... well spike, haha.

"Celestia knows where I sent those blasted scrolls... man I hope they have copies!" he ran back inside before we could say anything more.

"He seems to move just fine now, considering he weighs twice as much as normal!" I said smiling up at Dashie, "Let's lay off the lightening for now, that was totally weird, it was like attracted to him or something"

"Yeah, I just don't know what went wrong!" Dashie said kicking the cloud to smithereens.

I started laughing, "You sound just like Ditzy!"

She started laughing as we went to find our next victim...which didn't take long!

**Hiya guys, sorry I've been MIA lately, I've been depressed lately and I've found it hard to want to write. But my lovely wife has kicked me in the patukas and I finally got the gumption to write again. Well I hope to hear ya'lls thoughts on this chapter and I'll have the next one started before I post this one. AND I'd like to say I wrote this chapter a good season and a half before the pancake scene in the season premier!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
